Shattered Minds
by Wicked Enough
Summary: //AU//SasuSaku//CHAPTER 21// 'Of course I can't love you,' he hissed into the dark. 'I am the Avenger. I'm using you because you're a whore and a spy. I promised I would give you freedom... Nothing else.'
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Every year (usually on my birthday, unlike today), I start a new project, and, according to history, always in new sections. The first year on this site, it was an **Inu-Yasha **fic, then** Cyborg 009**, then, last year, **Rurouni Kenshin**. This year, I have cast my eyes on the lovely **Naruto** section.

What I have planned in this story is full of dark sexuality (a bit later on, I'm afraid) and an even darker Sasuke. It's an AU fic in which you should see bits and pieces of history, like the roles of geishas, while still seeing some ninja attacks like in the series.

I hope this will be sensationally yummy for you guys to read! Please leave a comment!

* * *

_Sakura, Sakura_

_Watch your petals fall_

_It leaves you empty and bare_

_We can't find you anymore_

The body that pounded into hers was heavy and smothering her slowly, and all she could do was focus her eyes on that one lone lightbulb, hanging from the ceiling by wire. The flickering light burned into her light green irises, burned into her mind and made her blind so she couldn't see the dirty surroundings, couldn't see the face of the man above her.

He had eventually collapsed on top of her, groaning softly. She could feel the stubble on his chin pickling into the soft flesh of her neck and she could smell the stale liquor on his breath as he exhaled.

The tears that she once had were gone. Why would she shed them anymore? Those hopes and dreams she once had were like pieces of gold and silver. She had so many that she had wanted to fulfill, wanted to spend. But... The weight of those ideals had weighed her down. She had fallen. She had fallen into the river of death and the dreams-turned-nightmares only dragged her farther and farther, until all she could see was the light blue surface of the sea.

* * *

Ten years ago, she had wanted to the best. She was smart and talented then, with an urge to use that mind, and she could have done anything she tried. But then... He—They had left her behind. All the ones important to her. All the ones that she knew were the cementing her perfect life together had fallen and disappeared, and what was left was a skeleton of fear and dust.

When she first came to this place, this lonely little village that was home to almost no one but the girls of the brothels, she knew nothing. She was naive still. She believed herself strong. She believed she could make it as well as her friends, as her loved ones.

She did not know anything then. Pain? The weak medicine she had sampled before was merely diluted solution of a poison more potent. Now she knew, knew the bitter taste of an mind no longer delusional.

"Girl." The voice was sharp and cold, but that was good. That was normal to hear. She turned her lovely pale face to the voice, light pink hair shimmering across her forehead. She still had the dignity to keep herself clean and presentable, unlike some of the more broken girls of the camp.

"Girl, get the bitch with the white eyes. I have a customer waiting." They were all either bitches or girls or whores or nothing, and this angry old woman was no different in telling them so. She raised all of them to sell their bodies. She raised all of them to fear pain and to forget hopes.

The woman had called for Hinata–another girl of once-known privilege, or so she had heard. A nice, sweet, quiet girl that was constantly taken advantage of. If they had not lived in this little town together, perhaps they would have been friends. Perhaps if they didn't live in a place where trust meant death and secrets were meant to be told.

She walked to find the girl that was asked for, slowly trudging around the earthy village–if it could be called that. Her sandals had been mended many times, the red _yukata_ frayed at the bottom just slightly, with one jagged rip near her hip–a rip she had tried to mend–from an eager customer impatiently waiting for his purchase.

The village was surrounded on all four sides by a forest–dark, fearful, with only two paths leading out. Both were well known to outlaws and vagabonds, but to them only. The large villages on the boarders of the forest were said to be home to S-class criminals and other shady members of society. There was no escape.

She herself had only gotten to this by following a prophecy. There was said to be a place, a place where she could prove herself. When she had arrived at this place, she believed that this is what the oracle meant. A town with battered women and violent taverns. A town where the bad guys passed through.

In her mind, she smiled bitterly. A place where she could prove herself indeed. Well, she had proven herself a worthy whore, if that was anything to be proud of.

Before she could possibly think any more, she found Hinata. She didn't know the girl's clan name, nor did she have any reason to want to. In a place like this, it was better to have some things hidden to oneself.

But... There was Hinata. In a passionate embrace with someone by the edge of the village. A man. A passionate embrace she seemed to be returning... Not one of a customer's. She could not see either of their faces, could not see anything but the man's shock of blonde hair and Hinata's arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

The couple pulled apart for a second, and she could see their lips touch, softly at first, then more deeply, their fumbling touches, trying to get as close possible. They pulled apart for a breath, then he bent his head more deeply and began suckling gently on her pale neck.

The old her would have blushed, embarrassed for watching such an obviously private scene. Now, the new girl only stared, and cried inside for them. Couldn't they see they were doomed? Couldn't they see that they would never be able to survive together?

And she... She, who once had dreams of children and a perfect mate could only look on, then take a tentative step towards them. The cracking leaves below her feet jolted the man–he looked up at her, his eyes wide and fearing.

She could tell from the forehead protector on his brow that he was ninja from some faraway village, and from his defensive posture that he had been so for quite a few years. He must not have been expecting her because his face showed true emotion–something a ninja would have never done.

"Hinata." The name slipped through her lips and the girl looked up, fearful, shiny black hair framing her paler than usual face.

"Sakura!"

She smiled sadly. "I would ask what you were doing but I doubt you would be able to explain without lying."

The girl relaxed, the same pleading look gone from her eyes as despair settled in. "Yes."

"You love him." It was a solid statement, not a question.

She repeated the word. "Yes."

Sakura turned to the side, not looking at either of them. "What will you do?"

Hinata bravely raised her chin, so different from her usual docile self, and said calmly, "I'm going to go with Naruto. I can't stay here. Neither can you."

Still not looking at her, Sakura smiled bitterly. "The only difference is that you'll be able to run away with your ninja and I have no one."

Hinata gave an audible gasp. "You're going to let me?"

"Yes. And go. I'll try to hold them off a little longer." She didn't know what she was saying, but her heart had slipped through the controlling grasp of her mind and was blurting almost two years of words.

"Thank you. Oh, thank you so much, Sakura." Hinata's strangely colored eyes filled with true tears.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," her partner repeated, though she didn't know him possibly long enough to be familiarly called by him.

She shook off the words and turned once more. "You two had better head off, before they start looking for you, or him. And you know what happens to those who are found." She would know herself. She had tried seven times before giving up.

Beaten. Burned. Assigned to the worst customers–the most violent men, or, even worse, the ones that didn't even _look_ human.

"Go!" The word exploded out of her mouth. "Get out of here!"

She paused, and then turned around a minute later. They were gone. Hinata's Naruto was a skilled ninja indeed, for her not to hear anything.

She knew that, when she went back to the main house without Hinata, she would have to explain. But... She had given up so much. What more could they do to her? If Hinata was happy... Well, that was another plus. At least someone would be.

* * *

A kick to her ribs. "Where is she, whore?! You must have helped her escape because she couldn't have done it alone. If you don't tell me now..." The threat hung in the smokey air.

Sakura stayed silent. They would only beat her so long, because if she was too weak, the customers wouldn't like it.

She had walked into the main house with her head hanging. "I can't find her," she had reported. The old woman had snapped and immediately slapped her hard on the left cheek.

"What?!"

When Sakura didn't answer, she called in the men. The ones that did the retrieving. All of them were missing nin, or ones that had had some training. They dragged her to one of the seediest taverns of all, to make a show of it.

Though it was early still, the tavern was filled with men, most of them drinking the cheap liquor like there was no tomorrow. It was the one in the corner that caught her eye. When she walked in, he was the only one that didn't turn to look and jeer. No one noticed–most men who were drunk were drowsy, but as the beating progressed, she could sense him watching her, though he hadn't turned, watching her stay silent–what could she have said? It was unnerving.

One of her tormentors grabbed her by her pink hair and pulled her to her knees. Her eyes teared up with pain. The man grabbed a dagger out of his waist and growled. "If you don't tell me where she is, bitch, you're really going to get it." The cold metal of the dagger met her delicate throat. When she remained silent, the tip ran across the skin, and she could feel blood welling out.

Suddenly, the man rose. Pulling his black hood back, he said those few devastating words. "Give the girl to me."

His obsidian eyes, dull jewel chips, met hers, and her vision blurred to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone for their support–I'm really surprised! Usually, when I enter a new domain, I start off more slowly with the reviews. Hopefully, this story will continue having the popularity it has now.

In this chapter, I hope to have more of the plot come in so you guys can see what I have in mind, which is a fast-paced, drama filled angst fest. I did, however, forget to add a point about how much different Sakura is, and that's because she's experienced this kind of mental and sexual torture for two years. As for Sasuke... Well, he should be relatively unchanged.

* * *

_Do you see me_

_Like I see you_

_Alone and drifting_

_On the road to death_

He didn't know exactly why he got up. The pain the girl was receiving he was used to, but her expression he was not. She did not cry out like others might have–just whimpered when a particularly vicious kick was placed under her ribs, her face carefully unmarred. She did not let her expression change to anything but momentary pain and... It was so blank. Most importantly, she did one thing that surprised him.

She did not say a word to betray her comrade.

'_This girl could be useful._' He was careful now, his goal reaching closer, and he had been waiting for a girl like this. Someone beautiful and used to selling her body, though it was not the reason he was in this dank village. He had always thought... He shook his head slowly. He had been waiting, and he had found her. Someone devastatingly tragic, a life undone.

He did not get up from his spot in the corner until he saw the blood seeping from her neck, the crude but sharp dagger making a thin, shallow cut.

Rising, he pulled his dark hood back, the cape unsettling, revealing a handsome face with dark features and pale skin. His eyes, he knew, were void.

"Give the girl to me." It was not a request; it was a command. With the words he let a small momentary flicker of his Sharingan, red and burning, show in his eyes, so the men–weak ninja, useless ninja, but ninja nonetheless–knew he meant business.

He looked down the girl and their eyes met, her green ones widening in fear. It seemed to take the last of strength out of her, because those large eyes closed and her neck relaxed, her head drooping. She was unconscious.

"_Give_ her to you?" The man holding onto her hair narrowed his eyes, but he knew a stronger opponent when he saw one. The air around the dark haired man was unsettling, dangerous. "She's just a whore, and besides, she's unconscious now." He released her hair and her head fell, thumping on the wooden floor. "Whores ain't any fun when they're unconscious." He gave a nervous but all-the-same lewd smile.

"I want her." He was coldly serious, his lips set in a thin line, his posture arrogantly relaxed. At the same time, however, he knew he looked intimidating.

The man quickly realized the grim situation. "You can't have her. The hag in charge of this don't want her to have any man of your... status. Part of her punishment."

"I don't want to bed her. I want to take her with me." He surprised himself with the words that were spoken. Uchiha Sasuke didn't talk like that. He had no strong ties in the world because he didn't need the troubles it brought. His life was just a highway to death, and he didn't need to take anyone else with him.

Except for one. He was the last thing, the last promise, the last words. He had sworn to kill...

An old woman walked through the door, her eyes quickly assessing the state of affairs in front of her. Her gaze flicked over his body and stance, then to his eyes, and when she realized he wasn't drunk like the rest, her voice came out calmly, professionally.

"Can I help you?"

The ninja he had spoken with quickly answered for him. "This guy wants Little Miss Whore here." His voice lacked the authority of a leader and it was easy to see that he was somehow intimidated by the newcomer.

"Wants her?" The old woman's expression didn't change, didn't faze a bit, and she turned to Sasuke again. "Do you?"

"I want to buy her." He had enough money from the jobs he took, and even more packed away in case he needed to rent a place and lie in wait.

The old woman smiled, no real feeling in it. In fact, it was a little mocking. "And what makes you think that I would agree to any price? She bent, her back already hunched, and caressed the unconscious girl's face, laughing humorlessly. "She's quite a delicate beauty, do you not think? She is one of the men's favorite."

Sasuke didn't reply, didn't even bother to think. He reached into his jack pocket and retrieved a small, but heavy bag of gold, then tossed it to the old woman's feet.

She opened the bag of money and shook the coins out. Her clawlike fingers grasped around the precious metal and she smiled again. Turning her back, she started out the door.

"The girl."

"Take her." She didn't look back as she reopened the door and started walking out into the dimming light.

It seemed to be a signal to her men to attack him, and they did. Kunai and shuriken appeared from waistbands and hidden pockets, and the men were in formation for a group attack.

'_Fools._' Sasuke didn't hesitate to start his hand motions for an attack(1). He could feel the power welling within him and he held his intertwined hands up to his chest. Instantly, fireballs were expelled from his mouth. The men he had been aiming for screamed in pain as the very real flames grazed their naked faces and necks. The other members of the tavern heard the commotion and even the very drunk started heading out, stumbling over chairs and dirty tables, sensing danger.

With lightning fast reflexes, he slid behind two of the other men. His fists connected with their spines before they could even react. The remaining three men ran out, fear outweighing the prospect of victory.

Sasuke walked closer to the bar and repeated his earlier chakra attack. The open bottles of alcohol quickly caught on fire, igniting to touch as the whoosh of flames started engulfing the wooden counter top in an explosion of orange and red.

He returned to the pink haired girl, and bent to pick up her bruised body. She was lighter than he expected, but he supposed women didn't get much food around here. Her head lolled and he could see the light blue veins running behind the thin skin of her eyelids. His strong arms cradled her body and he walked out, the fire burning steadily behind him.

* * *

She was cold. Her skin seemed to be covered in frost, icy enough to bring pain biting into her like tiny needles. The window above her head showed a night sky, clouds flitting over drops of light. She could not see the moon, but that was good. It showed the once-insignificant luminosity of the stars and for once, let them shine.

Then... The clouds started getting thicker, covering her stars and filling the sky with gloomy blankets. A roll of thunder rumbled through her ears and a moment later, dark liquid started spilling out of the sky. The glass panes of the window disappeared and the droplets fell onto her face, onto her arms and torso.

She furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. The droplets were warm... It was wrong. There shouldn't, wouldn't... It couldn't be...

It was when a red moon appeared that realization finally hit her.

The droplets falling out of the air was blood. She was swimming in death, and that fact alone made Sakura start to scream.

* * *

The girl's body jerked in Sasuke's cape as she neared consciousness. He could see, even in the dim lighting, that she was having a nightmare. Her expression was one of terror, and a silent scream was forming on her lips. He lay her down onto the forest floor softly, her just bandaged torso still tender.

When he finished building a small blaze, he allowed himself to stare at her sleeping form. The black of the tough material of his cape contrasted heavily to her pale skin and light pink hair. Her petite form was completely covered by it. When he saw the bruises and felt for broken bones, he had not let himself survey the female body. Now...

A soft moan broke through her lips, the forehead relaxing from its tense position as she moved a bit. Her eyelids fluttered open, the long eyelashes brushing her skin.

He stayed silent as she became more awake. She pushed aside the cape, still too groggy to understand fully, and she tried to push herself to a sitting position. She winced, the pain from her earlier beating fresh, as she brought her hand to her torso. It was when she touched the bandages that her eyes flew open.

She looked directly through the fire, eyes meeting with his. Her mouth again moved to a quiet scream. "W-who..."

"I own you now." His voice was, as usual, devoid of emotion.

"What?" Her tone didn't raise to an outraged shriek; it stayed quiet and probing.

'_How long as she learned to be submissive? How long was she in that village?_' His obsidian eyes narrowed. "I bought you from the old woman in the village."

"Why?"

"I find it annoying when you ask so many questions, so I might as well tell you what I have in mind."

'_You're going to beat me and force me into being some sick slave, aren't you?_' She closed her eyes, suddenly tired of his words. What she wanted right now was to sleep. She had already given up–why wouldn't they let her accept it and just... die? No... Disappear.

"I have a deal for you," Sasuke continued without waiting for a word from the girl. "I need a spy. Someone who can find out information when I can't. The man I need to kill is high class. He has... enough money to afford geishas to entertain his guests, if not himself. You're pretty enough."

"You want me to pose at a geisha?" Her eyes opened as she asked her question, forgetting his earlier insult.

"I'm going to have you trained to be a geisha, and you will find all the information I need. If you are found out, you will not say anything. At the end, when I finally destroy him, I swear to bring you to some nice village. Any you prefer. Do we have a deal?"

The idea was nice enough. And a home in a safe village–wasn't that what she had wished for before she turned hopeless? But would he really keep his end of the deal? If he was going to kill a man, and he got her away from the hag's village, then he was really good. Possibly a criminal. He could want to get rid of all witnesses. "Why me?"

"Because you won't talk when they torture you."

'_Because you won't mind working with a monster._'

Sasuke watched her nervous eyes. She was pondering this. "Do you have a deal?" he repeated.

Her voice wavered slightly. What did she have to lose? Nothing, really... "Yes." She paused, and gave a tentative smile. She did not know if it was real. "My name is Sakura." No last name was offered.

"You can call me Sasuke." He returned the favor.

"It will be a pleasure working with you, Sasuke."

'_It will be a pleasure working with _you_, little cherry blossom. And don't worry... I always keep my promises._'

* * *

(1): The chakra attack used by Sasuke mentioned above was his Phoenix Fire attack (_Katon Housenka no Jutsu_). It can also surround shuriken for an even more dangerous assault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Thanks to all the reviewers and the people who put this story on their favorite's list! It's been a pleasure writing these chapters–in reality, I had the first three chapters written within the first three days, which is amazingly fast for me. I'm hoping to have five chapters done so you guys won't have to wait as long for updates.

For all the people who might have thought Sakura was being a little dumb trusting Sasuke so early, well, we all know Sakura. Though she's way OOC because she's so angsty, I figure there should be still some Sakura-like characteristics. I hope that by the end of the story she will be more like herself.

Again, thanks to everyone, and keep up the marvelous work!

* * *

_When you fail_

_Do not cry_

_The heavens do that_

_You just bleed_

He was quiet, this man. Silent, brooding, always thinking about something. She didn't mind it. Better than probing questions or lewd passes. When their discussing plan ended last night, he did not say anything else to her.

This morning, he had just asked her if her ribs still hurt, and, when she answered no, had told her that they had better get moving. She had folded his cape and handed it to him, realizing then that he had slept at night wearing just a black shirt. The cool forest air didn't seem to bother him as he took back the borrowed clothing and swept it around his shoulders.

"Can you walk in those shoes?" he had asked her, looking down to her slightly battered sandals.

"Y-yes. I can."

"Then let's go."

He kept up a rugged pace, the black material of his cape fluttered behind him like a grim miasma. She kept up the best she could, but after more than an hour of this, and no food since the day before, she was getting heavily drained and tired.

He seemed to realize that as he slowed his pace, then finally just looked back at her, stopping. She was panting slightly, her brow fevered as sweat slicked small pieces of hair against her face.

Sasuke walked back to her and looked into her eyes. They were slightly unfocused. "You're sick."

"I'm fine." She knew she wasn't but she couldn't... The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she would be free.

"No, you're not. And you're slowing me down anyway." He bent down to his knees, offering his back to her. "We'll go faster this way."

Sakura tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck, then hitched her dress a bit higher so her long legs could wrap around his waist.

He stood up without effort, and started running. He jumped from tree to another, landing with perfect balance from one tree limb to another.

Heaving a relieved sigh, Sakura didn't think. She laid her left cheek on his shoulder, breathing in the crisp air as her eyes started drooping. She was still so tired, and she knew that she was sick. It was strange for her to trust someone with her body was something she hadn't done in two years, but this man was somehow different.

For one thing, he was dangerous–far more dangerous–and if she wanted to survive, she would have to play the game by his rules.

* * *

She woke up hours later, covered in heavy blankets in a tavern room. Sasuke was nowhere to be found and she drew in a shuddering breath, her eyes closing again.

'_I agreed to this. I agreed to this so I could live again in a new place, and if it means traveling with a criminal, so be it._' Then, bitterly, '_I've already slept with some. How can this be any different?_'

The man, Sasuke, was different than those she had ever met. Yes, one of the most beautiful, but appearances were deceiving, as she found out too late. He was also quiet and more depressing than any she had ever seen.

She remembered, back in her childhood when she was happy, that there had been plenty of men. The memories, however, were faded, like a letter folded and reread many, many times. The creases of the folds were worn, the words barely decipherable. All she could remember was the feeling of being _safe_ and loved.

Those men, she tried again, had been loving, and laughing. Her father was one of them. Not very strong, she knew, but distinguished for his proud built. And her mother... Sweet as a spring rose. What would they say if they saw her now? They probably thought her dead.

The door opened quietly and Sasuke walked in. He saw her eyes, turned to the window and watching the darkening sky.

"Do you feel better?" No real concern was visible in his voice. It was a question of courtesy.

"Yes." Her voice cracked, her throat sore and dry. "Can I have some water?"

He nodded to the bedside table to her right, where a pitcher of water and a full glass stood. She leaned over and drank greedily, coughing from the speed of her actions.

"You had a light fever, so we stopped early. Tomorrow we should arrive in Dream, where you can get started on your training."

"Training? Dream?" She hadn't expected to be taught to be a high class entertainer.

"Village of the Dream. Entertainment town. There aren't many ninja there, since it's more of a vacation place." He paused and watched for her reaction as he said the next words. "You might have been a whore, but a geisha doesn't just bed men. She entrances them as well."

Her face remained blank, but he saw a quick flicker of... what? Shame? Embarrassment? "I see. And who going to teach me?"

"You will see when we get there. Are you hungry?"

Sakura nodded slowly, assessing the information given. "Yes." She quickly remembered the fact that she had not eaten in over a day, and the stress, combined with the pain of the beating, wore her down.

"There's a small dining room downstairs. If you want to go." He offered an unspoken choice to let her just remain while he brought food up.

Sakura nodded again. "Yes, thank you." She drew back the covers and, wincing, touched her torso, feeling the bandages underneath the material of the dress, then quickly swung her legs over the wooden frame of the bed.

He waited until she got her sandals on before opening the door and walking out. She followed after him to the noisy tavern.

Most of the sponsors were in small groups, joking and laughing as they ordered their meals. Dream Village seemed to be a popular attraction with many visitors, unlike the small ninja community that she had come from and the nightmare of a village she had just crawled out of.

Sasuke led Sakura to a small table in the corner, away from the rest of the people. She sensed his need for privacy as he remained silent. A waitress walked to the table and beamed at them, asking what they'd like to order.

Sakura ordered simple food, a bowl of udon, while Sasuke declined anything. When their order arrived, she realized just _how_ hungry she was, and started swallowing the noodles almost without chewing as Sasuke watched her.

"You should slow down before you choke."

Blushing, she did so, and then looked up at his observing eyes. "Why are you going to kill that man?" she softly asked. It had been a question she had been meaning to ask for hours.

He suppressed an urge to glare. How absolutely annoying this girl was. She did, however, have potential, so he squelched the desire to tell her to shut up. "That's something you don't need to know."

She became meek once more, and tilted her chin upwards. "How long do we stay at Dream?" The question shifted into a more casual plane.

"For as long as we need to complete your training. However, I suggest you learn as fast as you can. The sooner I finish what I started, the sooner you can go."

"Yes." She paused, then looked at him again. "What will you be doing in Dream?"

He shrugged, saying, "It doesn't matter."

Sakura noticed that their questions were all so simple. He didn't ask any questions about her past, or why she was at the village earlier, or where she had come from, and she didn't prob into his earlier life either, but that didn't stop her from wondering.

'_He has had a hard life, too. I can tell._' She sighed silently. '_But so have I. We're alike in that prospect._' She looked up into his eyes and gave a tiny memory of a smile. '_The difference is that he is strong, and I'm weak._'

"Are you done eating?" He gave no sign that he acknowledged the smile.

She nodded and pushed the bowl back, then got up. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"It was just dinner." He paused, getting up too. "Do you remember where your room is?"

"Yes. Where will you be sleeping?"

"The room to the right of yours. We have an early start tomorrow," he warned.

She murmured another thank you and started walking, him behind her this time. When the two reached their rooms, she uttered a quick, "Good night, Sasuke."

He nodded once and opened his door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Sakura closed her eyes momentarily, leaning against the sturdy wooden door as she rested and thought. She had a resolution in mind, and this time, no matter what, she was going to win.

'_This time, I won't give up. This time, I'm going to get what I've always wanted._'

* * *

Dream was a large, bustling village. The people were ordinary enough, with vacationing families all around, buying trinkets and bartering for a better price for food. It was loud and crowded–Sakura loved it.

Looking around eagerly, she felt a bit of her old self resurface after two years of plunging it into the dark. The people, the noise, the feeling that _life_ was being lived around them... She was happy to experience it again.

It was all strange and new, these feelings, these _smells_! She couldn't help but smile a little as she looked over the Sasuke.

They had only walked a few hours at Sasuke's pace before they arrived at the village. Unlike other villages she knew of, they were let in with open arms, with only a few nin standing guard outside, and even they looked relaxed, joking with each other. Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of Sasuke and Sakura, and all they had done was wave them inside the gates with a few words of welcome before they turned back.

Inside Dream, Sasuke had bought her breakfast–sweet mochi, more dessert than anything–while he declined everything. Sakura wondered briefly whether he ate at all.

"Aren't you hungry?"

He didn't even look at her; rather, he stared around as if expecting someone. "I don't feel hunger anymore." He set his lips in a thin line before looking at her with staring eyes.

The girl looked... more cheerful than before. She was smiling a bit, too, and it was then that he got to appreciate how good she looked. She seemed to enjoy Dream, which he personally only tolerated. The bustle of the town helped settle things, and crimes were quickly covered over as to not shock the residents.

He tapped her arm to get her attention, then walked to the town square. She followed him quietly without a word, eyes still wandering around the village. They arrived at a large and unostentatious fountain. He gestured for her to sit and she did so while he stood.

Sakura dipped her hand in the crystal clear water and, when she mentally declared it worthy, cupped both her hands to wash her face. The droplets of water shone in the bright summer sun as she shook her rose hair back.

It was then that from the distance, an elegant woman started towards them. Her long golden hair was up casually in a high ponytail, but she still had the grace of a noble born lady. She was wearing a simple, thin kimono with only two layers and the obi tied in the back was not elaborate at all. Reaching and standing in front of both of them, she carefully assessed Sakura with a barely raised eyebrow before turning to beam at Sasuke with a beautiful smile.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Sasuke-kun," she gushed.

Sakura furrowed her brow and also turned to Sasuke for an explanation. He sighed with a little exasperation, then did the honors.

"Ino, this is Sakura, whom you're going to teach. Sakura, this is Yamanaka Ino, the most popular geisha in Dream. She's going to teach you to act like..." He paused, while Ino took the momentary moment to step in.

"I'm going to teach you how to become a goddess."

All Sakura could do was smile politely. This was going to be _some _experience.

* * *

Ending Note: Warning! Next chapter is _not_ going to dark and angst-y! Sorry, but it's a bit comical–what can you expect? Ino's in it! We'll have a FRUSTRATED!Sakura, a LUSTY!Ino, and an IMPATIENT!Sasuke. Don't worry though–the dark yumminess will be coming back in Chapter 5!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Ack! The last chapter started turning happy! Well, actually, that's what I wanted to do. The mood in the first chapter was really dark, so I need to lighten it a bit. I realize now (oh jeez, _after_ I finish some of my more elaborate fics) that overplaying angst and drama is not an excuse for good writing. Besides, Ino always brings a smile to my face! She's going to play about the same role as she does in the series, but a few things will change, as you will see.

Anyway, all will reveal itself soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and watch out–someone's getting drunk.

* * *

_When you lose your dream_

_And can't see anymore_

_Wish for an end to_

_The troubles of life_

Yamanaka Ino turned out to be not only an excellent geisha, but also the sensation of the town. Even without any traditional makeup, the elaborate kimono, and complex hairdo, she was recognized and hailed by many men on the streets.

"Ino-sama!"

"Oi, Ino-chan!"

"Let's get together sometime, Ino-sama!"

To these cat calls and offers Ino only smiled graciously, her face gorgeous and expression gracious. She walked with dignity, her head held up high, while Sasuke stayed behind her, the dark knight, and farther still, was Sakura.

Sakura knew that by the standards of men, she was pretty. Long pink hair which was unusual, and large green eyes. Fair skin, a nice enough body, and well placed features. Still, behind Ino, she felt intimidated, small, and ugly.

Before long, the trio made it to a large traditional building with elaborate columns in the front. Ino gave another smile and tilted her hands to the door. "This is my home, and my business, Spring Dreams. All the women inside are working for me, and me alone. You will be safe here." She said the last part to Sasuke, arousing suspicion from Sakura.

Was he in danger? Was that why he told her nothing before, so she would be fooled by the handsome face and the prospect of freedom? She stole a glance to his face–as always, it was blank. He wasn't, she was glad to see, leering at Ino like the other men.

'_Not that I have any claim over him anyway..._ _It was just a business deal._' Sakura swished her loose bangs out of her face and returned her gaze to Ino, who was in the process of leading them inside.

The interior of the brothel was clean, though a tad dim, the floors shining and the decorations–the flower arrangements and antique ink paintings–graced Ino's establishment. Shoji doors lined the hallway, and from the inside of a room, she could hear the delicate plucking of a shamisen. (_1_)

Ino beckoned for them to follow her to the second to last room on her left, softly stepping out of her flat-sole sandals before entering. Sakura and Sasuke followed her example.

The room was obviously Ino's–it was decorated by more aureate furniture, with a large dressing table facing a window to the back gardens. Sakura could make out a fish pond and rock garden from just where she stood.

"Sit," Ino's voice was quiet and smooth, and she directed them to sit on the mats at a small table. "We have much to talk about."

Sasuke and Sakura did so, settling down as Ino did the same. Her blue eyes evaluated them again, this time in the dim lighting from the flowery lanterns.

"You know what we're here for; I've already told you." Sasuke was calm as ever, watching her carefully. "There isn't much more to talk about."

"We do." She nodded her head towards the pink-haired girl, who had her head bowed down. "We haven't talked about _her_ yet."

Sakura raised her eyes to meet Ino, and she could see the cool judgement being passed onto her.

"She's pretty enough," Ino commented, talking as if Sakura wasn't even there. "But looks aren't everything. What's her background?"

Sasuke looked to Sakura, then looked back to Ino. "She was one girls at the village where most of the illegal brothels are being run."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "She's a prostitute?"

"She was and she might have to be again."

Ino seemed to drag Sakura into the conversation for the first time. "And that's okay with you?"

Sakura nodded timidly. "It's part of the deal."

Ino looked to Sasuke, questioning. "What deal?"

Sasuke looked exasperated, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We have a deal. It's unimportant to you. What is, however, is what you think of her."

The geisha smiled with just a hint of teasing. "I don't know. I've never seen her do anything yet."

"What will I have to do?" Sakura asked.

"We will discuss that later. What does is the fact that this girl might not even have the grace and charisma to succeed at this. It's not an easy job, no matter what you think, Sasuke-kun, and not every street whore is going to be able to complete _my_ training."

Sasuke nodded curtly. "What I want to know is whether I can leave her here with you are not."

In her mind, Sakura suddenly had a rush of fear. What if she was unacceptable? What if Ino felt she couldn't do this? What would Sasuke do? If he sent her back to the village, there would be no question about it–she would be killed in the most brutal way possible. A trill of fear ran up and down her spine.

Ino smiled at Sakura, breaking her out of her nightmare. "She'll do. I'll make sure she'll do."

Outwardly, Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. If she had to work hard for this, so be it. Her freedom was the prize that the end and she had to win it.

Getting up then, Sasuke rose. "That's all I needed to know. I'll be back in a few nights to see how she's doing."

Sakura turned to watch him. "Where are you going?" She felt a bit scared to know that the one person who had rescued her from her hell was going away.

Sasuke didn't answer. He turned his back to the two women and walked out of the room, black cape waving ominously behind.

Ino signed and then tapped Sakura's hand, her formal attitude suddenly dropped. "Don't worry about him. You're important to his mission–he won't leave you behind." She also stood up. "We have some things to work on, however. "It's time to get going, Sakura." She paused and smiled to herself. "That's a good name for you. Very classy. We'll make sure you're adorned in them."

Sakura looked at the doorway again, almost wishing to see Sasuke return. "Oh! Okay..." She stood and followed Ino out of the room.

* * *

"Where'd you get these awful bruises?" Ino pulled the bandages from Sakura's torso to measure her for a kimono. "Honestly. These look painful."

Sakura winced when Ino gently prodded one of the greenish-purple blooms on her pale skin. "I... I..." '_Ah, what the hell._' "I was supposed to find a girl... Hinata's her name, because she had a customer waiting. But I found her with another man. She said they were in love, and I guess I helped her escape. I wasn't supposed to let her go," she finished lamely.

Ino furrowed her brow. "Hinata. Not a common name... This Hinata. Did she had white eyes, by any chance?"

"Yes." Sakura looked down to where Ino was kneeling. "Why?"

Ino looked excited. "And did she had black hair? Really pale skin? Quiet, kinda like a pushover?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh my God. This is just too rich. This is just _way_ too rich. Are you being serious?" Ino started laughing, but the laughter was a bit pained.

"I am. What's so important about this?"

Ino wiped some tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes. "This is just too much of a coincidence. That Hinata is an heiress. I'm not kidding," she said to Sakura's shocked expression. "She's the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. She's been missing for over a year." She remembered another fact Sakura stated. "The man! What did he look like? Was he nin?"

"Yes, but why is this so important?" Her mind was reeling. Hinata really _had_ been privilege. She was an heiress! Why had she gone out to the village? There was just something so strange about this.

"Her cousin is looking for her." Ino sobered up. "His name is Neji, and he's one of the strongest nin around. He's the head of the guards at Dream and he's been assigned to look for her. He doesn't seem all that eager, though."

"What?" This was just too confusing.

Ino sighed. "It's a pity you're not going to say here for longer. I'm sure I could fill you in on all the gossip I hear." She pursed her lips and wrapped the tape measurer around Sakura's hips. "You see, the Hyuuga Clan has two houses, main house and the branch house. Only the main house can rule. Neji's father was Hinata's father's younger twin brother, and even though he was born a few minutes after, he was still separated to the branch house. Neji's bitter because his father died protecting a main house member. Turn around."

Sakura turned to the back, allowing Ino to twist her body as so. "So Neji bullied Hinata to leaving?"

"Maybe," Ino shrugged. "You never know. Personally, all this nin stuff bores me. Spying is where the best fun takes place." She sighed, then got up. "Come on. I've got the material already thought up for your formal kimonos and your measurements, but that's just show. I need to see you pour sake and maybe a little bit of your artistic side today."

"Pour sake?"

"Part of your duty, you know. Being a geisha isn't all fun and games and we only got the easy part down. Tomorrow we'll have someone start you on the shamisen. You have a lot to learn."

Ino moved towards the door, about to take Sakura's kimono measurements to one of the servant girls. "Remember, you're not a geisha yet." She smiled again, teasing. "Nope, you have a long way to go, _maiko_." (2)

* * *

"No, Sakura-chan, move your hands like this," Ino ground out, her hands demonstrating–for the eighth time–how to properly pour sake. "You're pouring some damn drink, not trying to baptize the table with sake. And bend your waist towards the table–don't hunch your shoulders."

Sakura fought the instinct to growl at her, but repeated a single mantra in her head. '_For your freedom. For your _freedom_. You can do it._' She picked up the pot of sake again, forming her hands into a graceful arch, and, this time, carefully poured the sake without shaking hands.

Ino sighed out in relief. "Finally. For god's sake, woman! How hard is it?"

"Too hard." Her voice was flat with impatience she couldn't afford to show.

The blonde geisha grinned. "Okay, we celebrate your victory over the vicious sake pouring." She laughed and grabbed a cup of sake previously poured to teach Sakura, and took a delicate sip. She swirled the sake in her mouth, admiring the flavor, then swallowed. She then giggled again. "This is my favorite part of teaching. I have to demonstrate how to properly drink sake."

Sakura opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear is right. Now you try." She motioned towards another of the cups. "Remember, at a real ceremony, you never pour sake for yourself. Only your escort and other men who ask. Your escort should pour for you, and only after you are done pouring for him."

Sakura picked up the china cup, made with much artisan personality and probably worth a fortune in a set, and took a careful sip. The sake was bitter on her tongue, the flavor sharp and pungent. However, it wasn't at all unpleasant. It reminded her slightly of... Life? Yes, that would be it.

"Good. At least you have the drinking down. But we should finish these off..." Ino gave a mischievous smile and pointed to the other cups. "It would be a dreadful waste."

"But I don't think I can hold my–"

"Nonsense! Take another."

Sakura rolled her eyes but took another cup anyway. Ino smirked at the girl's willingness and joined her. She held the cup high for a toast. "For your first victory in the art of being a geisha!" She winked at the pink haired girl. "Now we can just drink regularly."

Sakura nodded, and took a swig of the rice wine. If this was one of the rewards for properly learning certain aspects of her training, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Really, some of the men in this town are just _so _gorgeous. This is one," Ino hiccuped before continuing. "One of the reasons I stay a geisha. And the pay is good, too." She motioned towards the nice surroundings.

Sakura nodded drowsily. She wasn't much of a loose drunk and found herself more tired that tipsy.

"But the most gorgeous of them _all _is Sasuke-kun." Ino sighed dreamily, throwing back her head dramatically.

At the now familiar name sobered Sakura up a bit. For some reason, she found herself both attracted to him and at the same time, shy towards her feelings towards her rescuer.

"He's never paid much attention to women, but I've heard he's visited some brothels outside of town." Ino pouted. "He's never visited me, though."

So Ino wanted Sasuke. Well, there was something she both expected and feared. '_It's not as if Sasuke is yours, silly little girl. You're tainted._

'_No one wants a girl whose tainted._'

With these thoughts, Sakura closed her eyes and lay down. "I'm going to sleep a bit, Ino-chan."

"You do that, Saku-dear. Ah... Sasuke-kun! If I could just ravish you on sight!"

'_Until tomorrow, then._'

* * *

1) Shamisen: a three stringed instrument played by plucking the strings with a plecturm. It is about the same length as a guitar, but that's because of the long neck.

2) Maiko: a geisha in training, which directly translates as "dancing child" (mai: dancing, ko: child). She is usually an apprentice of a geisha for several years, and studies the behavior and manner of an actual geisha for several years before her rank is elevated.

* * *

Ending Note: It's currently 5:20 AM, and I am updating this story. Why? Because I'm going home! W00t! Back to California, where the sun shines and the climate's dry! Oh, dear GOD. I need to go back to my mountains! (–cough–) Sorry for that disturbance. Anyway, next chapter, Sasuke comes back for a visit, and the results aren't pretty. Thank you all (as always) for the lovely reviews, and thank you all for making the average 10 reviews per chapter! I'm overjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Jesus, this story has really taken a turn for the more comical. I can't help it–it's my nature to write funny stuff. However, in this chapter, I'm going to bring the angst back. We're getting to know who Sasuke _really_ is, and a view into why he truly wants Sakura to spy.

Thank you all for the reviews–they're a pleasure to read and I'm happy to say that because of them, this story is going to keep going! As for the people who read my other stuff (cough crap most of the time cough), never fear! I will update those too.

As always, enjoy!

* * *

_Watch yourself_

_I'm the Avenger_

_An angel of death would have _

_No power over me_

Sakura woke the next day with an aching headache, while Ino seemed as bouncy as ever. "Come on, girly. We're doing deportment today. I've seen you walk, and you're not too bad... But you could do with some work, too."

"Can you _please_ be a little quieter? _Please_?" Sakura nearly whimpered the last work out.

Ino rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. "Hung over, huh? Next time don't drink so much."

"You're the one that encouraged me!" Sakura sputtered angrily.

"And you're the one that listened." Ino pulled Sakura's covers back–someone, probably a few of the maids, had carried her into a room that Ino informed her would be hers. "Get up! If you're fast, I'll make you one of my magic drinkable cures."

"Ugh, after what happened yesterday, I don't know if I want to drink anything you offer me."

"Stop complaining. It was only a few drinks, and that sake was some of the best imported into the village. You should be grateful, not whiney." Ino pursed her lips and looked down to Sakura's thin and fragile frame. "Well, at least you have a body of a geisha."

"Thanks," Sakura grumbled. Sitting up a little too quickly, she felt the blood rush to her head and her stomach churn.

"Don't you dare puke on this futon!" Ino screeched.

Sakura winced again. "Quiet, please." She gathered her will and stood up, slowly this time. "I'm fine. And where's that cure?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Let's go, forehead girl."

"F-forehead girl?!"

"Never mind, Sakura-chan"

* * *

Sakura drew herself up gracefully, bit her lip in concentration, and started across the rock garden. '_Feet like you're on clouds... Face as peaceful as a sleeping child's..._'

"Stop! Sakura, smile, damn you!" It was amazing how a talented geisha like Ino had a mouth of a sailor. Sakura really hoped she didn't talk like that to her customers. "Don't bite your lip! You're not undergoing surgery! You're walking across a garden, for god's sake!"

One word could describe how Sakura was feeling: pissed. "Ino, I'm trying! But this is scrutinizing you give me is making me nervous."

Ino stopped and gave a loud, exasperated sigh. "I don't know why I wanted to teach you in the first place! You have grace and the talent to be the best, but you're still not trying! You're the smartest maiko I've taught but that doesn't excuse you from not trying your hardest!

"I'm trying!"

"No, you're not!"

"I've been trying!"

"Yes, but not your _hardest_!"

Sakura plopped down onto a rock and sat. "I am too trying! I just don't have your... experience in this, I guess."

Ino sat down next to her, and looked over the pink haired girl. "You know, Sakura, when I took you in to be my student, I expected myself to teach you all I know. If you were willing to sleep with some guy just to get your part of a deal, I would get you what you wanted from Sasuke-kun. Now, let me help you get this done. Stand up," she commanded.

The other girl got up slowly, allowing her kimono to swish to the side. "Ino-chan, I'm doing this for my freedom." She didn't know why the words just slipped out of her mouth like that.

Ino looked sharply at her. "Freedom?"

"I sold my body because I had to. I'm doing this for Sasuke because I have to. It's all for my freedom."

"Oh, Sakura..." Ino lingered for a moment, then, without giving the pity Sakura would have thrown away, she said again, "Come on, let's try this one more time. I know you can do it with that kind of goal in mind."

'_It's better to have tried and failed than to have never known at all.'_

* * *

The moon was waning, Sakura realized as she looked upwards from her window. She had been here for four days. The moon's twin was reflected upon the mirror-like carp pool. If she didn't know better, she would not have been able to tell the difference between the two.

She sighed softly. So far, she had deportment and sake pouring down. She had started on that wretched shamisen, to both Ino and her dismay. Tomorrow it would be _more_ manner and behavior, and the day after, flower arrangement and tea pouring, which Ino assured her was completely different from sake pouring. No doubt the manner and behavior would take her a while.

Suddenly, a dark shadow flipped over the wall into the garden. Sakura bit back a small shriek as her eyes followed the figure, which glided closer and closer to her window.

When it was close enough, the light of the moon reflected off the pale face enough for it to be identified. It was Sasuke, and the shadow had been his cape. How he had remained silent...

He knew she was watching him, cowering slightly behind the bamboo window sill. He supposed he was lucky it was hot and she had left the shutters open, though it was still a mystery to him why she was still awake. He had been gone for only a few nights, and she should have settled by then.

Sasuke didn't know why he did it, but a smirk adorned his face as he flipped through the window. She reared back, sitting inelegantly as her eyes widened. Even in the dark they seemed to glow a little.

"Y-you're back..." she gasped out quietly. Her voice trembled and he wondered if it was from fear.

He nodded and pulled his cape off, revealing a bloody kunai stuck into his left arm. He heard another gasp as she saw the wound.

"What happened?"

He looked up to her slowly, his eyes endless black wells. "I was foolish enough to wander in front of a hunter."

A hunter. It didn't occur to her that Sasuke, too, was a missing nin. '_Stupid girl. How else could he be so... How else would he know people like the man he wants to kill?_' But hunters _always _killed missing nin. They never brought the traitors back, not even their bodies. Which meant...

"You killed a man tonight," she said blankly, her voice now flat.

As expected, his voice was as cool as ever. "Actually, it was a woman." He wasn't fazed at her answer and instead started ripping his black shirt to get a better look at the wound. She would be disgusted, but that was for the best. She should be getting used to the sight of blood and the aftermath of death–she was going to deal with a lot more of it when the time came.

It was thoughts like these that made him surprised when he felt light fingers lingering at the edge of the wound, and saw her move closer. Her petal hair covered the better part of her face and he could not see her eyes. His face remained impassive when she reached for the kunai and, clutching his arm tightly, pulled it out.

"Don't move," she commanded. Though her voice was bordering a whisper, he could feel the will in the words.

Sakura undid her hair and pulled out the blue hair ribbon. Her bangs fell into her eyes and she impatiently brushed them back. "This might hurt a bit," she warned. She carefully wrapped the make-shift bandage around his biceps. There was surprisingly little blood flowing from the wound now, and she felt secure that for now, a simple hair ribbon would hold.

"You're good at this," he said in thanks.

"I've had a lot of practice." The voice was coated with an acrimonious lacquer.

The words brushed at his mind as he remembered her beating when he had first met her. "Did they beat you a lot?"

Was that concern in his voice? "Only when I ran away. Or disobeyed."

"You've tried running away more than once?" Was the girl stupid or just stubborn? "You knew those men were nin."

She nodded, smiling bitterly. "I thought I could do anything."

Sasuke was silent. What would he be able to say? He couldn't comfort her–he barely _knew_ her. She was just a tool that he was going to use to kill that heartless bastard with.

She tied the bandage tightly and met his eyes again. "There. That should hold up for now." She got up slowly and brushed the white yukata to smooth out invisible wrinkles. The moment was over, and the awkwardness set in.

Minutes passed. He was content to watch her from behind dark bangs, and she was happy to watch the moon journey across the sky.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly asked.

'_Would I be able to refuse?_' Instead, he nodded his head slowly.

"Who are you, really?" She hurried to finish before he could deny her. "No, tell me where you're from. How you got into... killing people." She paused for a moment. "You don't have to tell me any names, if you don't trust me."

He glared at her, his eyes glinting in the dark. "No."

Sakura's eyes widened for a second. In a single shattering moment, she thought that he would actually tell her about him. She just needed...

"It's okay," she finally said quietly. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of place."

The defeated and pained look in her eyes almost made him want to apologize himself, but pride would not let him. He had things to do in the world that would require a monster. Becoming soft for her would not usher him along his way to fulfilling his dream and nightmare.

"You don't know me." It was all he could say without crushing that pride while still consolidating his conscious. "Well enough."

She smiled, lips curved in a bitter expression. "You don't know me, either." She brushed a piece of her cherry hair back behind her ear and continued to scrutinize him intently.

He struggled, trying again. "You don't know how important this is to me."

Her sarcasm pushed him away and pulled him closer. "You don't know how important being free is to _me_."

He pretended not to hear her as he tried to clear himself of... what crimes? He felt so guilty, though..."I've waited too many years to let a stupid mistake stop me."

Apple jade eyes flashed, the moment passing as quickly as a bolt of lightning. "So have I."

Sasuke bit back a growl of frustration and he clenched his fist tightly. "You don't know what I've been through to get this far."

A soft laugh, humorless and scathing, before she answered his comment. "And you _know _what I've been through."

His voice raised slightly as did his anger. Why didn't this girl understand? Why didn't she realize that his life had been more tortured than hers ever could be?

"Sasuke-kun," she said, the suffix biting and mocking. "You're not the only one who has suffered." She got up slowly, eyes no longer on him, and walked to her futon, willing him silently to leave.

The words struck a nerve. She wouldn't understand what he did to get this far. She wouldn't _know_ the pain and guilt that had ravished his dreams. She was just a girl who didn't know anything.

She wasn't worth the anguish to think about. Guilt was not something he could deal with at the moment, or ever, for that matter. Without another word, he got up, mimicking her. Walking to the window, he jumped out without a word.

'_You're not the only one who has suffered_.'

Sakura sighed, recalling her words as she watched the dark flutter of his cape disappear into the night. She was speaking her mind, like the old Sakura would have. And like the old Sakura, it wasn't doing her any good.

'_Sasuke... You remind me of shadows and blood. Would you–could you–ever understand me?_'

* * *

Ending Note: Wow! You know, the scary thing is, every time I update this story, it seems that I'm getting more and more people to add this to their favorites/alerts list! It's so... Ego-lifting! Haha. Just as a side note, did anyone read the new Harry Potter book? I'm just a freak–I bought it on the date it was released and finished it the same day. (–cough–) Anyway, back to more news concerning this story! Next chapter, you awesome readers get to see more plot! W00t! Neji is going to be introduced! And... Chapter after that (I've written up to chapter 8), there is mild fluff! Amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

I really, really didn't like the end of last chapter. I don't think I got the mood across, and no matter how many times I revised it, it's still not perfect. (–sighs–) Oh well... Hopefully, this chapter will be better in characterization and mood, which are usually my strong points in a story. In a rough estimate, this story should have around... oh, about 15-20 chapters, which is a pretty good size story. I will also be bringing in Neji (as he was mentioned earlier) and Tenten as a couple, and Hinata and Naruto will be making another appearance later on (I think).

Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone once again for the reviews and adding to favorite's list!

* * *

_In a heart of destruction_

_There lies a soul of hope_

_It's outlined in fear_

_It is filled with dreams_

Who did the girl think she was? Asking him those questions. Making him feel the slightest wisp of guiltiness. Him! He had a mission in the world, and she was only a minor part of the plan.

Now, there was no going back. Now, she knew a little too much, and he didn't know if he could bring himself to kill her.

'_No._' He steeled himself. She was just a woman, an obstacle. Killing had not made him hesitate for years now. He gave away that part of his soul the night he saw the bloodied bodies on the ground, and heard the words that would haunt his nightmares, for he had no dreams anymore... An avenger without a heart, much less a soul, and he payed that price for his retribution.

The word tasted sweet on his tongue, whereas he could not taste food any longer. The girl had asked him why he wasn't hungry, and he did not feel the will to scare her. The taste of food on his tongue had disappeared, and in its place, he tasted blood.

The sweetness of sake, the simple wholeness of rice... All had tasted to blood in his mouth. The first time he realized this, he had almost thrown up. The man he killed that day had come back to haunt him. And now, years later, he could barely remember...

He ate for his body's nourishment, not for pleasure. It was another daily thing in life, like killing. No, it was different from killing. Certain murders brought pleasure.

A smirk rose to his face before he could stop it. Yes, this murder would certainly make him a little bit happier. This murder would make him finally believe in life again.

This murder would release his soul from hell.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? He was here last night? Are you sure you weren't sneaking... _anything_?" Ino's voice rose to a shrill as she repeated her questions over and over.

Sakura sighed. It had been a mistake to tell the blonde-haired girl about last night's visit, but it was too late now. If there was something important that Sasuke had needed to tell them, and she had angered him away, the whole plan could fall to pieces. She could not afford failure.

She still remembered his face, his expression, his words. The bitterness surrounding them had been familiar and strange. She had been bitter before. It felt... different when you could share it with someone.

"Oi! Forehead Girl! Talking to you here!"

"Ino. I've already told you. He came in, checked in on how I was doing, and left. Simple as that." A little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. "If he needs to talk to you, I'm sure he'll come back later today. Perhaps he thought it was too late to disturb you last night," she added on an afterthought.

The last comment worked. Ino's sky blue eyes slid into an easy swoon. "Oh, yes. It's just like him to be considerate."

Inside, Sakura's eyes widened. How could anyone be so blinded by love? And was Ino even in love with Sasuke? It didn't seem like she even knew him, let alone feel the need to push her feelings towards him. Sasuke was...

She searched the inside of her head for a world, but could not think of one. Driven? Cruel? Absolutely destined for hell?

A dreamy sigh broke Sakura out of her thoughts as Ino grinned and got up. The geisha shook her long hair back and winked at Sakura, a naughty sparkle clear in her eyes. "Lots of mannerism to learn today! Aren't you glad, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura let out a groan. "Do we have to?"

"Of course not! Only you." Ino's blind enthusiasm only made it worse. "I've already learned all that."

Ino pulled Sakura up from her sitting position and grinned again. "As a special treat, you're to come and watch me perform today."

"Perform?"

"Being a geisha is an art," she answered cooly. "You've got so much to learn, and we have so little time. Mannerism is much to difficult for me to just teach you. Watching me will be much better, and besides, it can be the start to your spying career."

The light and easy way Ino said the words made Sakura almost think that her future mission would be a synch. Unluckily, Sasuke's eyes took that moment to make their appearance into her mind. All thoughts of smooth sailing flew out the window.

"Who are you... _performing _for?"

Ino sighed, her cheerful expression gone and replaced by exasperation. "Nara Shikamaru. It's his birthday and his friends asked me to come. I owe a few of them a performance or two, so here I go."

"You don't seem all that pleased," Sakura noted, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Rolling her eyes, Ino retorted a few simple words. "We go back to when we were kids, me and Shika." Changing her mood immediately, Ino smiled again. "Ah, well. Just hearing Sasuke-kun's name makes me happy. Not even that lazy, good-for-nothing ninja will be able to make me mad!" She started out of the room, turning her head to call back at Sakura. "Come on! We've got to find a kimono for you. Yours haven't been finished yet, but I'm sure some of mine will fit you. Let's go!"

There was no way to refuse a spirit that enthusiastic—or a voice that loud. Sakura had no choice but to face the torturous events Ino had for her next.

* * *

Sakura walked out from behind the screens for the third time, a nervous smile on her face. The lilac kimono edged with light, silverish-green was slightly thinner in material than the other two she had already tried on, but it did fit her better.

"Now that's more like it!" Ino exclaimed as she saw the results. "Now, if only it wasn't so loose in the chest, it would be perfect."

Sakura threw a glare at the girl while Ino just laughed. "I'm just kidding, and besides, that kimono does look good on you." She paused and lifted a hand to her lips, thinking. "I'd really not wear any makeup, but tradition says otherwise. And your hair! Ah, good. At least it's long enough to put in to an ofuku(1), or at least a bun. I'll have some of the other geisha here do your makeup and hair. I've got more important things to do at the moment."

"Like what?"

"Like find something I can wear! Now, walk down the hall and go into the third door on your left. Ask anyone who's not busy. I've already informed them that you'll need a little extra help."

Sakura left the room with a smile. She had actually become quite attached to Ino. The blonde geisha was loud and talkative, like she used to be. And, she knew how to make Sakura forget her troubles for the moment. It felt good to have a _friend_.

Still smiling, she walked to the room Ino instructed her to. A woman was inside, sitting before a shamisen. The woman, who looked older than both her and Ino, ushered her in and asked her if she needed anything.

Sakura repeated the what Ino had wanted her in, and the woman immediately smiled, complying. In the process, the woman also corrected Sakura's sitting style, demonstrating in a calm, quiet manner. She eluded a sense of gentleness that Ino did not show around Sakura. As she did Sakura's hair, she also explained several differences of hair.

"I'm putting your hair into an ofuku, which is what maiko such as yourself wears when her rank has been elevated once, usually when their about 18. It's quite a complex hairstyle, but luckily your hair has the right texture for making a fine effect."

Sakura winced slightly when the other woman pulled, but did not make a sound. She looked down to the different colored pins the woman was using, each of them corresponding to her kimono. Moving her legs just slightly to relieve the soreness, she asked the geisha, "What should I do tonight? How should I act?"

The woman smiled as she twisted Sakura's hair into a bun. "Tonight is your first time watching Ino-sama, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded slightly and got herself poked by a pin. "Yes," she answered, bitting her lip.

"Then you're lucky. Ino-sama dominates the stage. You won't have to worry much. They'll give you a place to sit in the back, where you can observe." Finishing with a sigh, the woman pulled back to admire her handiwork. "There... You have lovely hair, you know. It's a beautiful color."

"Thank you," Sakura replied graciously, imitating her new teacher.

The geisha then moved to the side, bringing over a small redwood chest, painted intricately on the lid with mountains. She opened it to reveal small pots of makeup. Examining Sakura's face with professional gaze, she said, "Your skin is pale enough to skip over the base, but we should touch it up, anyway." She pulled out the largest pot and brought out the white cream. She lightly smeared it over Sakura's face and then used her fingers to smooth it out, gently working it in. "This is made of rice flour, and it washes off easily enough. You should work it in evenly, however."

Sakura fought the urge to wince against the cold cream being covered over her skin. She kept her mouth tightly closed and only nodded to show she understood.

Once the base covering was finished, the woman moved on to line her eyes lightly with kohl, bringing out the bright green eyes, then moved onto her lips. She used a small brush to cover Sakura's lips in bright red. "Red is our special color."

"Red?"

"It signifies femininity, delicacy, and, of course, fertility." To finish off, the woman brushed light blush onto Sakura's cheeks. She leaned back and smiled faintly. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" The woman pulled out a small hand mirror to show Sakura the results. "Oh!"

The face staring up at her wasn't hers, couldn't be hers. The kohl had accented her bright eyes, and the pale foundation made her seem more delicate. The red, red lipstick stood out, but didn't seem brash against the face.

Still smiling, the woman bade Sakura to stand up. "It's almost time for you two to go, so I would prepare myself for it."

Sakura nodded, smiling herself. "Thank you so much!"

The woman nodded graciously. "It was an honor."

Turning to go, Sakura walked back to Ino's room. Looking in, she found that Ino was already ready. Now, dressed in a spectacular crimson and gold kimono, she stood and smiled sweetly.

"You look good! I knew that if we pulled your hair back, we would be able to see that pretty face!"

Sakura felt the excitement welling inside her. "I thought you said my forehead was big!" she said jokingly.

"Yes, but I never said you were ugly!" She stood from her position and smirked. "Come! Shikamaru–that lazy idiot–is probably waiting for us!"

* * *

When Ino entered the lavish dining hall, Sakura could easily see what the woman who had done had said. Ino _did_ dominate the stage. It seemed as if a light was shining from her, and she _glowed_.

A young serving girl led Sakura to the back, where she had a small table to herself. She looked around the room, where about two dozen men sat, most with their own escorts. A man with white eyes captured her attention, and she was suddenly struck by the resemblance those eyes had to Hinata's.

'_Of course! Ino mentioned Hinata's cousin..._' She looked to the woman sitting on his right, but her face was covered in shadows. Sakura allowed her eyes to move over the man, taking in the long, dark hair, the pale skin, the expression that remained passive, though his friends seemed to be already tipsy.

"To wish Shikamaru a happy birthday!" a fat man sitting close to Shikamaru exclaimed. "Now, when are you going to settle down like we told you to?"

Shikamaru, Sakura noted to herself, was a man who eluded a laid-back, carefree aura. He almost looked lazy in his relaxed sense. He_ did_ seem good natured enough, so she couldn't see why Ino seemed to bent on hating him.

"Chouji, I'll settle down when women aren't quite so troublesome," he answered.

Ino smiled from her throne next to Shikamaru. "Now, boys, don't fight."

Instantly, Sakura could see the persona of a graceful, calm geisha. It amazed her to see Ino shift masks so easily, and realized herself that she two would have to act like this.

"_Boys_? If we're boys, what are you, Ino-chan?" Chouji spoke to Ino with clear familiarity.

Ino smirked, gentle personage no longer present. "Chouji, you know that if I wasn't in character right now, I would say something that would make you want to hurt me?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes while most other people chuckled. Chouji pouted and closed his mouth, only to open it again to eat more of the snacks provided.

Sakura watched as Ino went through her routines, elegant and refined once more. She played her shamisen while singing in her fair voice, danced, all the while she smiled and waited on Shikamaru. Sakura soon got the idea that being a geisha meant putting on a mask for anyone, regardless of who they were or what emotional ties one had with them. It was something for her to remember.

When the night had finally ended, and Ino had kissed Shikamaru on the cheek as a parting, Sakura got up slowly, stretching out her tired legs, and followed her out.

"How did I do?" Ino asked confidently.

"You were amazing, Ino-sama," Sakura said, mocking the suffix just slightly.

Ino rolled her eyes and laughed. "You don't know how much energy it takes to be nice to Shika. Insufferable man." Her eyes softened as she looked to Sakura. "You do know that when you have to play this role, you will have to act just like me? No playing favorites, unless they're your escort, alright?"

Sakura nodded. Her eyes dropped down slightly, fatigue wringing her frame as it was far past midnight. Once she was back in her room, she laid down to sleep almost immediately, promptly forgetting to ask Ino about the man with the white eyes.

* * *

"Neji..."

"Yes?"

"The girl sitting at the back of the room tonight, the one with the pink hair. The girl Ino brought."

"What about her?"

"She was at the same village as Hinata... I'm sure of it. I saw her."

"Do you know her name?"

"Sakura."

"We'll have to pay her a little visit, then."

* * *

Ending Note: Whoa! Long, long chapter! Alas, I have some bad news. My adaptor (I work strictly on my laptop) has gotten broken (I have no idea how), so I'm working on laptop battery right now. Unfortunately, the battery only lasts about... Oh, two more hours. That means that my next update might be late (I'll have to wait for my new adaptor to ship, etc.). The good news is, I already have chapter seven written, and it's mildly fluffy! So there's something to look forward to!


	7. Chapter 7

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Whoa, now that I look at it, last chapter was pretty darn long! I hope that the current length of the chapters are all right–I've heard from my other readers that they're far too short, but I can't bring myself to write long chapters. Short attention span, you know. (–smirk–) Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the fact that finally, there's more plot coming in! Who was the person speaking to Neji? (–cough–It's obvious, isn't it?) Who is Sasuke trying to kill? (–cough–That's pretty obvious too!) And how much makeup did Sakura put on last chapter anyway? (–cough–no one knows, exactly...)

Anyway, as always, thanks to everyone for reviewing, reading, and adding this story to your favorite's list! You guys make me feel warm and fuzzy and moldy inside.

* * *

_The phantom hands_

_Reach out towards your form_

_I cry out for you_

_But can't find the power_

_He smelled the it first. The stench of death hung in the air like a poisonous miasma. It was warm and creeping and his stomach heaved as he tried not to vomit._

_His eyes traveled, he saw the blood. The crimson rivers running down the wooden floor and trickling into the cracks. _

_Then, the bodies lying before black sandals._

_His eyes ran, torturously, hopelessly slow, to the face of the murderer. Dread and fear as his eyes met those three spinning commas of black. _

_The words._

'Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, hate me... Detest me! Survive in an unsightly way... Run... run... And cling to life.

_The hopeless, choking feel of terror, holding him down, but he could not pull his eyes away. He was staring into a mirror. Black hair, pale skin. Cheekbones and nose. But the eyes... He pulled back, away from his family, and fought the desire to scream. _

_To die._

_The man, the demon before him stepped almost delicately over gore he had created._

'And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me.

_The cape pushed him aside, and he could not pull his eyes from the bodies before him. He could not bring himself to imprint the betrayal as his brother left the room. _

_His fists clenched as the words sunk in. His nails bit into the soft flesh of his palms and he did not even feel the skin break, the droplets of blood starting to rise. He did not think of anything at the moment except for cold, cold calm. Something in him had been murdered, because at that second, Sasuke started thinking about nothing but one single goal._

_Revenge._

* * *

What she didn't know would kill her someday, he thought as he stood over her sleeping form. Her words had disturbed him, flashing memories and images in front of his eyes as he tried to forget and focus.

His sleep was restless–he was much too tormented by nightmares for that–and somehow, he had found himself here. By her bedside. Watching her face the same nightly terror he experienced each and every time he shut his eyes.

She was tossing around in her dreams, her face frozen in a silence expression of horror. She was obviously in a series of nightmares that he could only try to imagine. Imagine, but not relate.

His fingers twitched and, before he could stop himself, his right hand reached out and touched her petal hair.

Shocked, as if he had been burned by a lick of flame, he pulled his hand back and started at his hand as if she was a horrible disease.

Unknowingly to him for the moment, that soft, gentle touch had woken Sakura from her already light sleep. The men's faces. The feeling of their flesh against hers. The breathing and the stale smell of alcohol and the pain of their brutal thrusts.

She allowed her eyes to flutter open for the barest of seconds and started up into Sasuke's face. It was blank, as always, but his dark eyes–even darker in the brush of night–weren't focused on her.

'_Listen to yourself. You touched the girl, not slept with her. It was weakness. Just weakness._' From above her still form, Sasuke turned to leave. The new development had... _scared_ him. He had never expected himself to... He had _trusted_ that his need for retribution would be strong enough to keep his body from acting the way it had.

He slowly, softly backed away from the pink-haired girl, and prepared to jump out of her window, when suddenly her voice stopped him where he stood.

"Sasuke?" Her voice was slightly hoarse, but it was still feminine, and distinctly fearful.

He chose not to answer, but he did turn his head just the slightest bit, eyes following her as she sat up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He couldn't say anything, because he didn't know the answer himself. All he knew was that his dreams drove him to her room, and that was were he found himself. He turned around again to face her, noticing her slightly unfocused eyes and knowing that she was still half-asleep. Perhaps, if he left now, she would go back to sleep and forget about him, or at least think it was a dream-lit apparition. As he started for the window once more, her voice called out, slightly more desperate.

"Please don't go!" The words pulled at his conscious and he could not stop himself from pausing again. "Please... At least keep me company for a while." Her voice turned wistful and he _knew_ that she was still in the aftershocks of her dreams. Still, he slowly seated himself beneath the window, back leaned against the wall.

Sakura blinked a few times, trying to keep the sleep from returning and laid down, resting her head against the hard pillow she had become accustomed to. "It's easier for me to talk at night," she said, quite randomly.

He was silent, always silent.

"I think it's because I can't see the demons around a person when it's dark." She smiled into the night, knowing and not caring that he could not see her slightly bitter expression. She sighed softly, dreamily. "I can't see my demons at night, either. What about you?"

Sasuke could not tell her that night only brought the demons closer, until they smothered them with the taunts: _You could not save them, because you were weak, _are_ weak, will forever be weak._ It was enough to drive him mad.

Closing her bottle green eyes, Sakura continued. She figured that in her state of mind, anything she said would be truthful, and besides, with Sasuke's onyx eyes piercing into her, she couldn't lie anyway.

"You know..." She didn't care if he wasn't answering. She didn't even care if he left. She needed to talk, to tell someone her story, regardless of how incredibly long it was. "You know, I wasn't born a prostitute." She laughed softly. "No one is, but I was originally from a small village in Fire Country. There weren't any nin there, either, but there were stories." Her smile grew broader as she remembered her childish naivete and high hopes unrestrained by common sense. "They always thought I would be the same as the rest of the women, but I wanted to go out. I wanted to prove myself." The grin faded at this point. "But it didn't go as I planned. I ran out of money, and... _that_... was the only work I was offered. I didn't know you couldn't leave once you entered the brothels. I didn't know anything at all."

Sakura relaxed her tensed forehead and thought back to the very crucial moments that lead her life to where it was. She remembered the glowing smile, the promise that she would amount to something. How far had she fallen...?

Under the silvery glow of moonlight, Sasuke looked like an ethereal figure, surrounded by a mystical light. A fallen angel rising once more. He watched her as she told her story, and was surprised when he felt the slightest twinge of pity for her.

From there, he could see her expressions change like a desert landscape. She hadn't been lying when she said she had experienced hardships, but he hadn't completely doubted her. Now she knew. And he felt... He felt as if he needed to repay her somehow.

Sasuke moved with the grace of a jungle predator, prowling until he reached her side. Still, he distanced himself, carefully making sure there was a gap of a foot between their bodies.

Sakura's eyes opened again as she turned her head slightly to look up to him. He cast a shadow over her, making it even darker. It felt good... It almost felt like he was watching over her. The thought was so comical her dry lips curved into a small smile.

"You can tell me your story now," she offered. She had to admit she was extremely curious by his past. A part of her wanted to compare the damage both of them suffered.

The girl was so persistent when it came to him, wasn't she? He rolled his eyes subtly, then told his story in a few simple sentences. "I have sworn revenge on a man. And even if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure I destroy him. He's not human."

'_No human could do what he did._'

Sakura couldn't stop herself from allowing her smile to spread. It felt good to know that he trusted her enough to tell her about his mission. Obviously, it meant the world to him.

"What's his name?"

Sasuke recoiled back, as if he had been struck. Had he have been wrong to tell her as much as he did? Now she was even more curious, and the name... He hadn't even _thought_ about saying the name aloud. It was taboo, a curse in itself.

He hissed unconsciously and pushed himself back, but her small, delicate hand reached out, faster than he could anticipate, and grabbed his wrist.

He looked down to her grasp, then to her face. Her eyes were sparkling, her emotions rushing across them like a million shooting stars. "Please..." She smiled sadly to him. "You don't have to act like that all the time, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's chest was still pulling away from her, but the sight of that sad gaze, he couldn't help but relax his body. His face still impassive, he scooted just the slightest bit closer to her.

By this time, Sakura's eyes had already started drooping close, and, consequences be damned, she just wanted comfort for a night. At that moment, she didn't care if Sasuke had the power to kill her slowly and painfully, or the power to simply break her wrist. She only cared about the only person in the world to have heard her story. She only cared about a little bit of empathy.

Sasuke sighed in his head, then moved even closer to the girl. She was too tired and drained to know what she was doing, and he should at the very least humor her. He allowed her to pull his hand closer to her body and moved until he was comfortable.

He watched as she took a few deep breaths, watched as her breathing slowed and became more regular and steady, watched the rise and fall of her chest. Watched her sleep and not be haunted by any dreams at all.

Slowly, the moon rose over the sky, and slower still, Sasuke allowed himself a moment of tranquility. He did nothing but think about the pink-haired woman holding his hand, and breathed in the sweetness of her scent in the balmy summer air.

When she awoke, the sun had started rising and he was already gone.

More awake and conscious of her actions, Sakura looked back to the midnight confession with a shocked heart. She had just _spilled_ her entire life to a man who... A man who wasn't a stranger or a friend, she finally decided.

But... All the same... He had told her a little something of himself, too, and allowed her to comfort herself with the touch of his hand. Most importantly...

Sakura remembered no nightmares.

* * *

Ending Note: Finally! Some fluff for us to "Aww" over! It's taken you long enough, Sasuke-kun! I don't care how hot you are–you need to pull your head out of your butt and notice the hot pink-haired chick before you! (–grumbles with other restless SasuSaku fans–) While this chapter didn't have much action, I did have Sasuke grow more close to Sakura, which will be very, very important in later chapters, such as chapter 9, which I'm almost done with writing. Orochimaru is coming in, soon! And we get touches of Shika/Ino in the next chapter! Unfortunately, Itachi will take his time coming in... But he will be delicious when he does. I have the scene all thought out. (–gets starry eyed–) I love the Uchiha brothers... (You know what I like even more? Whoring them out... Teehee. Unfortunately, this won't happen in this story. Maybe next time!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Last chapter was just a tiny bit darker and just a tiny bit fluffy, which I think I'm... OK with... At the moment, that is. Well, we gotta build the trust before we bring on the heated kisses and the jealousy! Teehee. Anyway, though the last chapter was a good character-development chapter, there was hardly anything on the plot, so here comes the mission plan from Sasuke's head to ours! A _tiny _bit of jealousy, too... And you should know I love that!

As always, as always, many thanks and boxes of Pocky to the wonderful reviewers, and the awesome people who put me on their favorite's/alerts list!

* * *

_A forbidden angel's kiss_

_On a haunted demon's lips_

_Tells of change and stories_

_For edges of Heaven and Hell_

Sakura did not bring herself to tell Ino of Sasuke's visit this time, partially because she was still unsure herself whether his comfort to her had been just a dream. She had a feeling that it wouldn't bode well with the golden haired mistress of geishas, and besides, she quite liked Ino sane and not yelling.

The elegant girl from the night before was still yawning as she slipped into Sakura's room. Her job had obviously left her tired, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Up, up, up. Fun, fun, fun flower arrangements today. And more practicing your shamisen. And I want to see you act out part of a sake ceremony since you saw me do it yesterday." She screwed up her face as she followed up with another comment. "God knows how many lakes of sake you've already practiced on."

Sakura nodded her head, wincing as the words hit home, and walked behind the screen to change from her sleeping yukata to a casual kimono Ino had generously lent her. Worried by the silence that was emitting from the other side fo the curtain, she tried to start another conversation.

"Why are you so mad at... Um... Nara-san? He seemed nice enough yesterday."

Even from beyond the muffled rustling of the cotton material, Sakura could hear Ino sigh. "That lazy bum. I told you, we were friends as kids." Though Sakura could not see her face, she knew that Ino's expression turned dark when she paused. "But we turned different ways. I decided to become a geisha and he went off to train as nin in Sand Country. He met another girl there."

Jealousy! Could it be that Ino was jealous of the girl Shikamaru had met? Proud, beautiful Ino? It didn't seem possible.

"Did you love him?" The words slipped out before she could stop herself, and she felt awkward when Ino didn't reply. Perhaps she had been too forward... After all, she had only met Ino a few days ago.

Ino pursed her lips and tried to think of a reasonable answer without arousing more prodding suspicions. "Our fathers met each other when they were young, along with Chouji's father. They were inseparable together. There was talk between Nara-san and my father for us to have an arranged marriage..." She paused again. "And I started thinking that we could be together. He's a genius, you know. Nice, too. I thought we could have a future with each other."

"Then what happened?' Sakura walked out from behind the screen, dressed in a light pink and yellow kimono embroidered with songbirds. Her eyes were intent on Ino's face, searching for any trace of emotion.

"He decided to become nin, and he left for Sand before the engagement details were worked out. Because he didn't want to marry me." Ino furrowed her brow and frowned.

Sakura suppressed the urge to blurt out, '_Maybe he left because he didn't think you wanted to marry _him' Instead, she leaned forward and grabbed Ino's hands. "Well, if he left you, he doesn't deserve you. Come on! Didn't you say you wanted me to arrange flowers?"

Ino brightened and flashed a smile. "That's right, so come on!"

Hearing those words, Sakura took action. Without looking in front of her, the pink-haired girl started pulling Ino out of the room.

"Watch out!" Ino warned cautiously.

The warning came too late and Sakura found herself turning just in time to run face first into Sasuke's chest. Flinching slightly, she quickly pulled back, but not before she took a deep breath of his scent.

'_Cedar trees and the earth... The rain, and blood._' Her eyes gingerly moved up to Sasuke's face, her body tense and her heart beating fast. Memories of the night before rushed back to her faster and more vividly than before.

His eyes were as emotionless as ever–there seemed to be no recollection whatsoever of the comfort he had given her the night before. He didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence in the room...

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino's voice broke Sakura out of her reverie and Sasuke looked to the blonde woman. "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

Sasuke nodded to her in greeting, his eyes glancing over their forms as if inspecting them for duty.

Sakura could tell that it kept every once of Ino's willpower to keep her from running forward and wrapping herself around the dark-haired man before them. Instead, the geisha smiled, absolutely glowing, and moved forward, discreetly sliding in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was warm and just slightly teasing. Ino was obviously using all of her charms. There was no doubt in her mind that Sasuke was there to see _her_.

"Is she almost done with her training yet?" Once again, he ignored Sakura when speaking to Ino, who was batting her long eyelashes and giving a coy glance upwards to meet his eyes.

'_Straight to the point and direct. I guess he's never heard of loosening up._' Sakura let herself be pushed back and stared at the back of Ino's head.

"Sasuke-kun, is that all you have to say to me after a week? I'm hurt."

Impatience swirled in Sasuke's eyes as he fought an urge to glare at the woman before him. Every time he had to meet with Ino, he knew he was also to meet with a blinding headache and an urge to tell her to just get herself laid so she could resist the urge to paw him.

Gritting his teeth, he seethed out, "Ino, I don't have time for this. Is she ready yet or not?"

Ino pouted, but she didn't seem to have given up yet. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She seemed to notice Sakura again and turned around, eyes twinkling with impish mischief. "Sakura, why don't we practice the sake ceremony first? You can show Sasuke-kun how much you've improved."

Sakura's eyes darted to meet Ino's gaze—Sasuke's presence seemed to make her revert to her previous, scared self whenever Ino was there—and she nodded quickly, without looking to Sasuke for any sign of assent.

Giggling mentally to herself, Ino gave a little smirk and lead the two out of Sakura's room and into hers. She walked to the wall, where she drew a fresh carafe of sake from the lacquered redwood cabinet. Placing the white ceramic pot onto the table, she placed the box that contained her cup set onto the table, picking them up and placing them in just the right places for a man and his consort.

With a flowing gesture, she waved them over. "Sakura, why don't you show Sasuke-kun what you've learned these past few days?"

Steeling herself, Sakura smiled cooly, as a geisha should, and looked up to Sasuke's face. Her eyes slowly dragged themselves up to meet the pools of darkness in his eyes, and she forced herself to flutter her thick lashes while keeping her lips in the frozen smile.

'_Flirt with your eyes! That's part of being a geisha! You're being _paid_ to entertain these men, and trust me, most of them have egos that are bigger than their titles. Humor them and make them think that you _enjoy_ their presence!_' Ino's words came rushing back from a previous lesson on behavior, and she remembered Ino herself doing this the night before.

"Would it please you to be seated, Sire?" she asked, her voice low and soft. She stepped aside so Sasuke could seat himself onto the silk cushion. So far, so good.

Sasuke watched Sakura with almost terrifying intensity. The girl—no, woman—before him seemed to be a complete different creature from the one just a few hours ago. Her thoughts and memories were swept away so the shell of a geisha could be put into its place.

He watched as she sat after he did, sliding her legs beneath the kimono so it wouldn't wrinkle, as if she had been doing it for years. She picked up the carafe with dainty hands, her posture perfect as Ino's, and moved to pour him a drink.

As the clear, syrupy liquid slid into the china cup, Sakura licked her bottom lip, calming herself of her fears as she knew she could only be imagining.

She looked up again to Sasuke, to whom she smiled again. Like a professional, her gaze was steady. There was no way for him to tell that her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out, or that it took all of her will and strength to keep her hands from shaking.

Sasuke raised the cup to his mouth, breathing in the delicate aroma, swirling the liquid slowly in his cup before taking a small sip.

'_I'm impressed_,' Sakura thought in a sarcastic manner. '_Not only does Sasuke know how to kill hunters and make a girl nervous, but he also knows how to drink his sake properly._'

"Does the sake please you, Sire?" It was the customary phrase spoken by any geisha who had ever kept her job.

Sasuke was just about to nod when Ino interrupted them, shocking Sakura. She had kept silent, for once.

She gave a light, bubbling laugh as she moved forward to them. "Isn't she absolutely perfect, Sasuke-kun? Just like a real geisha!"

Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes still on Sakura's smooth face. She was still smiling at him, her hands placed in a relaxed fashion on her lap.

"She's a complete natural. Let me tell you, you were _so_ lucky to someone as talented as her, Sasuke-kun!" Ino kept talking, though Sasuke wasn't listening. "Some of the girls I've trained were just ungraceful! Really, if she wasn't going to be your spy, she would make a spectacular geisha." She stopped for a breath and watched as Sakura placed the carafe back onto the table. She grinned as a new idea formed in her head. "Why don't you pour her a drink?"

Sasuke swallowed thickly, breaking his eyes away from the beautiful stranger in front of him. "She won't be drinking."

"Oh! But–"

"She won't be drinking." His voice was cold and calculating, and his gaze was once again fixated on Sakura. "If she gets drunk and her cover is blown, then there is no point in training her at all."

Ino gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, I suppose so. She _is _an easy drunk." She looked to Sakura, whose mouth was frozen in a mortified gape, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "And she flirts quite well, too. Don't you agree, Sasuke-kun?" Ino seemed to be taking special measures to tease and embarrass Sakura, who's face was now a soft shade of pink.

Sasuke stiffened slightly, the movement barely noticeable. "Ino, I need to talk to her for a moment."

Catching the hidden meaning immediately, Ino rose gracefully and pulled from the table. "Oh, yes! The mission is the most important part." Giving another glowing smile, Ino backed out of the room quietly.

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed from their tense position and he stared straight ahead, away from her, as he began to speak. "You next mission is very soon."

"When?"

"In four days."

Sakura began to bite her lip nervously. Four days wasn't very far off, and she didn't know if it was enough time for her to complete her training to a level that satisfied Ino. "What will I be doing?"

"It will be a dinner party, where you will be my escort."

"_Your_ escort? Why? I thought... I thought you wanted me to be a spy." The words exploded out of Sakura's mouth before she could stop them. What exactly was Sasuke planning?

Sasuke turned to glare at her. "Do you think you can do this alone? We will be formally attending a dinner party at the house of Hyuuga Neji. As a couple."

"Hyuuga?!"

"You met him?"

Sakura chewed her bottom lip. "No, but... I know _of _him. Why him?" Hyuuga Neji! Hinata's cousin, and the man she had seen just the night before. Well, if karma wasn't involved, she didn't know what was.

"Because he supports my cause, and because a... _colleague_ of my target will be there. You'll need to know him, and, chances are, he will be the one inviting you to your next chances to spy."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, questioning. "Sasuke, you never told me... What will I be spying for? What am I trying to find out? From your target, that is."

Sasuke took Sakura's words as acceptance of their next mission, because he looked deep into her eyes as he said his next words, delving into her deepest fears.

"You will be finding out the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

* * *

Ending Note: OHMYGAWD, I can't believe it! Already 100 reviews! I had expected that to be the goal for this chapter, but as always, you wonderful, wonderful people fulfilled my hidden desires! You guys deserve pocky and quick updates! I would hunt you all down and hug you, but that would just weird and strange, and I might get _less_ reviews for that... Hm...

Anyway, as I'm sure you've all noticed, the plot is coming in more, and the characters are starting to go into their roles. I have finished plotting the entire story, and it goes up to chapter 20 at the most. I don't expect myself to write an epilogue, but the end will be nice... I think. I may have planned it but I'm not sure if I want to keep it that way. Teehee. I'm sure you guys will enjoy the next chapter (at least, I hope!), because in it... Sasuke gets a teensy bit jealous! W00t! Thanks again to everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Argh! I hate the last chapter. Honestly, I do. I liked the beginning part, but as it ended... I expected it to be so much better, but it turned out crappy. Oh well... I could always rewrite it one day, and besides, this chapter is much more important than the last one, because in this one... Finally, some action!

I do have all of this story thought out, and the chapters have all been roughly outlined in my notebook of ideas (there's over 150 story ideas waiting to be written and many, many pages of story planning and teasers), so it _should_ be smooth sailing from now on. At least, I hope it will!

OK! Well, here I go, writing another chapter for you all! Really, this brainchild of mine is being written the fastest of any, and the chapters are the longest, too! Enjoy, and thanks to everyone for the reviews!

* * *

_A dragon cries diamond tears_

_Which caress the bodies_

_Of lovers betrayed and then_

_The grave robbers come_

Sakura thoughtfully placed the white peony next to the yellow chrysanthemum, organizing flowers to a beautiful bouquet. In front of her was a delicate porcelain vase and a pile of flowers. Luckily, this sort of art was deliciously simple and didn't require much concentration, so Sakura could think about what had just been told to her.

Sasuke had left soon after he finished explaining their mission to her. She could still remember his low voice and the swish of his cape as he got up and left her, murmuring that he would speak with her again later.

'_The Mangekyo Sharingan..._' It was a bloodline jutsu, he had told her, and the secret to his target's rise in power. It was something that could see into your soul and see your worst nightmare. It could torture you without the possessor even touching you. It could memorize attacks and dissect them without even being told to do so. It was... terrifying.

She also remembered Ino's grinning face as she told her of the mission in four days. She would be his _escort_. They would have to act like lovers attending a quiet dinner. That thought alone made her go weak at the knees and her head spin.

Ino had smirked and patted Sakura on the back. "Good job!" she had exclaimed loudly. "Sasuke-kun has deemed you ready for the next level. Honestly, with me as a teacher, you'll have no trouble with this at all!" She had paused thoughtfully. "It _was_ an excellent performance you gave today, though."

She had thanked the golden-haired geisha and smiled graciously, practicing the manner and behavior that would be expected of her soon enough. The geisha had also told her that the kimono-maker had sent word that her formal kimono would soon be ready.

"Just perfect and right on time, too!" Ino had happily said, leading her to the room where they were now both in.

Now, they were both arranging flowers in silence, though Ino would start a conversation every few minutes are so. One or the other would allow the conversation to die down as they concentrated on their work, each consumed in their own thoughts.

"Ino?" Sakura asked as she thought of a new question.

"Hmm?"

"What's Hyuuga Neji like? I mean, it _is _his house, and if he scared Hinata away, I don't know how exactly I should act."

Ino pursed her lips in thought. "Neji is a dedicated and cold man. He knows exactly what he wants, and usually how to get it. I wouldn't worry about him, much. I would worry about the man that Sasuke-kun wants you to meet at the party."

Sakura nodded silently, digesting the information. She tentatively started asking another question. "Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever fail on a mission... If I was ever caught or I let my cover be blown... What should I do?" This question, along with many others, had been bothering her for days.

Ino placed the vase she had been holding onto the table, the clunk from the settling porcelain forcing Sakura to look up from her flowers to Ino's troubled face.

"Ino..?"

The geisha sighed deeply and started plucking the petals off a red peony. "If you fail, it is tradition to... To perform Hara-Kiri (_1_) so no information can be tortured out of you."

"So I would commit suicide if I'm found out." Sakura frowned bitterly. "Well, that is expected, I suppose."

Walking over, Ino shook Sakura softly. "Then you can't get caught, do you understand?" When Sakura nodded, Ino released her and gave a wink. "Besides, I quite like my friends alive."

Sakura gave a glowing smile. "Thank you, Ino-chan." It felt wonderful to know you had someone who cared. If only she could understand Sasuke as easily.

"Now, these flowers are... acceptable, I guess." Ino's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "But you have so much to learn and so little time!"

Sakura was jolted upright. "What else do we have to learn? As an escort, what do I need to know other than pouring sake and how to talk?"

A dangerous, horribly naughty smirk. "You need to learn how to flirt."

* * *

Four days passed far too quickly. Before she knew it, the sun was starting to dip into the horizon, and Ino was helping her put on the formal kimono they just had made for her.

The sleek, silky material of the formal kimono was draped over Sakura's slight body, but it hugged just the right places. As Ino had placed it, "It makes it seem like even _you _have a figure."

Smiling at the memory, she ran a long, slim finger over the embroidery on her sleeves, the red tendrils twirling against the scarlet phoenix soaring against the cherry blossom petals flying over her torso. She turned back to touch the crimson sash of her obi.

As Ino adjusted the beads that hung off the ornamental chopsticks in her hair, Sakura gave a soft sigh. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she felt slightly queasy.

"Turn around," Ino commanded, reaching to tie the obi. The experienced geisha's hands made a perfect butterfly knot and Sakura suddenly remembered about what another geisha had said about the color red.

'_Fertility._'

She gulped nervously, her mind, betraying her once more, instantly flashed a mental picture of Sasuke, with his dark hair and those entrancing, intoxicating eyes. His pale skin and his masculine physique. For a moment, Sakura understood why Ino adored Sasuke so much; it was because he could be described in one word.

Perfect.

But his perfection was like ice, like fire. One touch and you're burned, or frozen. One razor-sharp gaze and you were slashed with pain. It was frightening, distracting, and impossibly alluring all at once.

"There!" Ino beamed at the sight of her masterpiece. "If anyone who knew you two weeks ago saw you now!"

"I look that good?"

"Good? _Good?!_ My dear, you look like a goddess!" She smirked at the blushing Sakura. "I wouldn't be surprised if you get hit on by more than a few guys tonight!"

"B-but it's just a mission, and—"

Ino giggled as she looked onto the now bright red face of her apprentice and friend. "Now aren't you glad we spent those hours practicing how to flirt? At least now you can flirt well enough to fool and drunk!"

"Ino, you pig—"

Suddenly, a quite and ladylike knock interrupted their teasing. Ino cleared her throat and composed herself. "Come in!"

The shoji door slid open and a young woman walked in. Sakura recognized her as another maiko who she had practiced the shamisen with.

"Uchiha-san asks if his escort is ready," she quietly announced.

'_So Uchiha is his last name,_' Sakura noted to herself. Then, remembering her duties for the night, she focused back onto the girl.

Ino smiled, looking back onto Sakura. "Yes, tell him that she will be there shortly."

The young woman backed out of the room as Ino turned back to Sakura, her own cheeks tinted with excitement. "Are you nervous?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good! Every maiko is! If you weren't, I'd be afraid!" She sighed as she recalled her first performance. "And you get to see Sasuke-kun in some formal clothes! God, you're so lucky! What I wouldn't do to trade with you!"

Sakura breathed in deeply, her bright green eyes shut tightly. '_You can do this, Sakura! You know you can!_' With that thought, she stood up slowly and gave a smile.

"Okay... Wish me luck!"

"Luck? With those looks, it's not like you'll need any!" Ino gave a trill of laughter and ushered Sakura out of the room and into the receiving hall.

When they arrived, Sakura found herself breathless at the sight of him. Sasuke was dressed in black robes as always, but they were formal, slightly tighter, and the cape was missing. There was a traditional Japanese sword at his side, and it added to the mystery of him. He looked–to put simply–magnificent.

Ino obviously thought the same, because Sakura heard the gasp escaping her friend's lips as she looked over him.

"Y-you look fabulous, Sasuke-kun!"

The words caught Sasuke's attention and he turned, as if in slow motion, to face them. His face showed no emotion whatsoever when his onyx eyes rested on top of her. Instead, he just started moving towards the door.

"Let's go, Sakura." He looked to Ino and gave a nod. "We'll be late."

Sakura looked back to Ino, nervousness clear on her face. "I-Ino..."

"You'll do great, Sakura-chan! See you in a few hours, and don't you dare do anything naughty with Sasuke-kun!" With a gentle push, Ino waved Sakura off with a beatific smile.

Sakura stumbled outside in the black, lacquered clogs that Ino had given her. Sasuke was standing next to a horse-drawn carriage, his hand on the door. With astonishing professionalism, he helped her into it.

He got in after her, closing the door. When they had started moving, Sasuke leaned close to her ear to speak. The action had the hairs on the back of her neck raised, and it toke all her self control to not shiver.

"Hyuuga Neji is a powerful man," he informed her quietly. "I expect Ino had taught you how to act, so stay silent if you can. I will tell you who exactly to watch out for when we get there."

Sakura gulped and nodded. Sasuke obviously had everything planned out, and knew exactly who was to be at the gathering. Now it was up to her to play _her _part and just stay calm.

'_After all... Life is just a game and you are but a minor player._'

With that thought, Sakura leaned to look out the window and the remainder of the time spent on the carriage was silent.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji's house was far more extravagant and much larger than Nara Shikamaru's. The iron gates that had opened to allow their carriage into the main hall were intimidating, and the shrubs and gardens leading into the home were perfection personified.

When Sasuke had first told Sakura of the dinner party, she had expected it to be a small, quaint dinner. Now, looking into the hall that was filled with men and their escorts, she could tell that she had been very, very wrong.

A young serving girl met them at the door and asked for their names. To her surprise, Sakura answered with his full name. Blushing, the girl had allowed them in, her eyes wandering over Sasuke's body with great interest.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the tell-tale tint on the girl's cheeks. Honestly. Was everyone out to jump Sasuke, or was that just her?

Taking a deep breath, she hooked her arm with Sasuke's, fighting the urge to blush when he looked down to her sharply, his eyes piercing into her.

"If I am to be your escort tonight, I'll have to look the part, Sire."

He paused for a moment, then gave a slight nod, allowing her arm to stay where it was. The serving girl had led them to a small table quite close to the front. Sakura released Sasuke's arm and sat only when he had seated himself. Folding her legs under her, she took special care with her kimono before looking around the room.

At the front of the room, Hyuuga Neji was already seated. He looked striking in his formal clothes, and his white eyes were piercing as he took in his guests. His mouth was closed in a thin line. He had looked over to them, his eyes meeting with Sasuke for a mere second in understanding.

Suddenly, Sakura gasped. At Neji's side was yet another familiar face. Neji's escort was a girl she had seen at the old village. She was sure of it. Though the girl's thick chestnut hair was pined up in two buns, the face was familiar enough. Still, she couldn't grasp a name.

She leaned over slowly and spoke into Sasuke's ears. "Sasuke, who is Hyuuga-san's escort?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the girl. "Her name is Tenten. She's a passable kunoichi specializing in throwing weapons. Why?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "I think I saw her at the village. The one you brought me from."

Sasuke shrugged. "Perhaps. It could have been a mission to look for some minor criminal."

The answer brought them both to silence as Hyuuga Neji stood up from his seat. He brought his shallow sake cup with him and held it out to the rest of the guests as the room quieted. "Let the evening proceed," he announced. With those words, he brought the cup to his lips and, in one gulp, swallowed its contents.

His words were met with loud cheers as the men began to seat themselves, their escorts smiling demurely at their sides. Sakura took that as a signal to start pouring the rice wine.

Her hands posed and elegant, she picked up the carafe and poured into his cup, allowing her own to remain empty. Looking up at him slowly, she smiled softly and dragged her eyes away from him as if their gazes were held by warm honey.

Sasuke's eyes bore into the woman who, less than two weeks before, had been a completely different creature. A whore turned geisha, now at a high-class dinner party held by the richest and most eligible bachelor in Dream, pouring him sake.

He picked up the cup, breathing in the scent of the sweet liquor. Slowly, in small sips, he drank the alcohol. As he set it back down, she prepared to pour him another cup. However, their peace was interrupted as a loud and obnoxious voice broke through.

"My, what a beautiful young lady!"

Sakura's eyes flew up to the face of the man who complimented her. Her first reaction was to laugh.

The man standing before them was wearing green formal robes, and though his physique wasn't bad, his face more than made people forget about it. His black hair was incredibly shiny and cut into a bowl shape, and his eyes round and large. His eyebrows were impossibly thick and desperately needed help. His facial features were placed so awkwardly, Sakura had a rather hard time getting past it.

Instead, she opted for a soft laugh, hiding her embarrassment with the geisha tactics that Ino had drilled into her head. "Is that so, sir?"

The man plopped down next to her, though she herself could feel Sasuke tensing up on her other side.

"Of course! The flame of youth shines through you like a delicate flower springing from the snow. May I ask your name?"

He was so genuinely interested in her that Sakura could only feel flattered. If Sasuke grew a little restless about it, well, all the more power to her.

"Sakura, Sire. Why! Your cup is empty!" Sakura looked over to his sake cup, which he held in his hands.

"Sakura! A beautiful name fitting a beautiful woman. Will you pour me a cup?"

Besides her, Sasuke stiffened. He had prepared for her to be called upon by other men, but he hadn't prepared for the feelings it would evoke. Her light, thrilling laugh and her dancing eyes appealed to not just the man next to her, but also the other men around. He could see their eyes on her as if opening a gift.

The very idea of it sickened him.

In the meantime, Sakura had finished pouring the man a cup and was now laughing at some comment he had said. It was when the other man reached for the carafe that he finally intervened.

"She won't be drinking."

Sakura and the man's eyes alighted on him as if seeing him for the first time. Noticing the danger swirling in his eyes, Sakura smiled and informed the man, "The sake upsets my stomach, Sire."

"Nonsense! A little sake never hurt anyone!" The man was clearly already tipsy. "Here, bring your cup over!"

Sasuke grit his teeth in impatience. "She will not be drinking," he repeated.

The man was just about to open his mouth to argue when another serving girl walked up to him, timidly tapping his shoulder. "Lee-san, Hyuuga-sama asks for your presence."

The man quickly rose to his feet, swaying lightly. "Of course!" He turned down to Sakura, who was wearing a bemused smile, and grinned, giving her the thumbs up. "I shall return, fair lady!"

"Of course, Sire. I shall be waiting," she answered, lowering her voice to a slight purr and fluttering her eyelashes.

The man flushed brilliantly and walked off with a large grin on his face.

From next to her, Sasuke gripped Sakura's arm tightly, to the point of pain. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura smiled softly, ignoring his hand, and reached for the carafe again. "I'm merely playing the part, Sire."

Sasuke released her arm with a hiss and glared angrily as she poured him another drink. When she set the pot down again, he leaned close to her ear. "While you were busy making a fool of that man, our target of the night has arrived."

Straightening up, Sakura looked up to him, face no longer teasing as the seriousness of the mission resettled in her system. "Where is he?"

Sasuke looked up to where the man had gone off and picked up his refilled cup. Swallowing the contents in one quick gulp, he answered her.

"There."

* * *

(1)Hara-Kiri: (Japanese words for 'belly and cutting') Ritualistic suicide, formerly performed by samurai as a way to have an honorable death. It is usually performed by a sword or dagger, thrust upward into the abdomen and slashing across. It is also called "seppuku".

* * *

Ending Note: I'm sorry if I sound terribly cocky, but I actually enjoyed this chapter. Plot and character-wise, it's coming along nicely. Much better than the last chapter, which I still despise. Did you all like the little bit of jealousy? Next chapter will feature Mr. Snake Man! And I like that part, too. Ack, I'm so self satisfied. Bad Wicked!

Anyway, just want to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story and put it on their favorite's list! This is fast becoming my most popular story, and already is in term of story alerts and hits (more than 200 per chapter!)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Wow! Now, if the last chapter wasn't long, I don't know what is! Over 10 pages and 3000 words! That's pretty gosh darn long, if I do say so myself! You see, I have an extremely short attention span. It takes me a lot of energy to finish writing a chapter without stopping at least a million times. (Little known fact: When Wicked gets bored of her stories, she stops and plays Solitaire, because it requires so amazingly little thought.)

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, which were fantabulous as ever! As always, you guys are amazing, and I have truly enjoyed writing this story for you all!

* * *

_The scythe cuts through your hair_

_Cuts through your neck_

_Cuts through your soul_

_And then you are gone_

Sakura's emerald eyes flashed up to the man Hyuuga Neji was talking to. The expression on Neji's face was just as impassive as Sasuke's, and she was shocked by the momentary likeness between the two men.

The man Neji was talking to instantly made her skin crawl. Though his facial features were not all together unpleasant, the aura he gave off seemed... wrong. He was wearing robes of gray, and even from far away she could tell they were of high quality. He was older than both Sasuke and her, but by how much she could not determine. His face was pale, but unlike Sasuke's skin, it was a sickly color, almost tinged the same color as his robes. He had long, black hair with bangs that flopped over a metal forehead protector and eyes were slanted and yellow. Sakura was struck with how much he looked like a snake lying in wait.

"What's his name?" Sakura asked quietly, discreetly looking away from their target.

Sasuke set down his sake cup with just the slightly hint of anger. "His name is Orochimaru. He used to belong to the same group as my target, but even though he left, they still work closely."

'_Orochimaru, eh?_' Well, she didn't seem far from her intuition. Even his name had the word snake in it. He seemed dangerous, but it was a charismatic sort dangerous—he would strike when he had fooled you, when you were least expecting it.

Orochimaru's lips were curved in a slight smirk, as if he knew he was being watched and enjoyed being so. He looked out of the corner of his eye around the room and stopped on her.

Sakura stopped breathing. There was something terrifying about his eyes, as if he knew what she was there to do. His smirk widened and he quickly excused himself from speaking to Neji.

His eyes remained on her.

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she turned to Sasuke, a soft smile covering her real emotions. "Sasuke, he's watching us."

"I know." His voice was so cool, distant, and calm.

"What should we do?"

Sasuke looked into her eyes and noticed the fear. "We bait him to us. Walk with me out of the compound before the main show begins. Hyuuga will have plenty of distractions to pull out."

Sakura nodded slowly, understanding what he meant. If they walked out of the room together, they would merely look like a man and his escort, looking for a private corner. The thought of Sasuke and her together, regardless of what they were doing, made her blush.

In the meantime, Sakura, the girl playing an intriguing game of pretend, poured her escort's sake, smiling and looking like a pampered doll of sorts. She leaned closer and closer to him, telling him desperately with her eyes to play along, to act as if they were lovers.

In a matter of minutes, Neji rose again and announced that dancers were to appear shortly. Sakura and Sasuke took that as a cue to leave the room, Sakura latching onto his arm again like a smitten consort.

The two wandered to the quiet garden behind the hall. As expected, it was empty. The moon above was but a mere sliver, and Sakura shivered; from the cold or the anticipation she did not know. She looked to Sasuke.

His dark clothes blended in with the night the way her kimono never would. He was silent, as always, but his eyes were fixed on the doorway leading to the garden.

Suddenly, he lead her farther away, until they were under a grand old tree. "Stay here," he commanded. He himself walked back to their original position.

Sakura's breath hitched. If he had lead her farther away, it could mean but one thing—danger. Was Orochimaru and Sasuke going to fight? Sasuke had informed her that they were only there to get a glance at him. He had said nothing about bloodshed, or weapons, or... Or anything!

It was too late to complain because seconds later, the man they had expected stepped outside.

He spotted Sasuke instantly and gave a soft chuckle, eyes glowing in the dark. "If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke." He walked closer to the man, who was emotionless, his face completely impassive. In fact, he was looking at Orochimaru as if he wasn't there.

"There has been rumors that you're going after Itachi, but I didn't believe them until now. After all, why else would you show your face in public?"

'_Itachi..._' The name of Sasuke's target. From beneath the shadow of the tree, Sakura stayed silent.

Orochimaru smirked again, leaning closer to inspect the man she had come to think of as a... partner?

"Such a pretty face... Just like your brother's. It's a pity you won't work with him." The snake man slithered closer until his mouth was right next to Sasuke's ear. "You could be great working with him. Your power and your sharingan... You two would be unstoppable."

When Sasuke finally spoke, it was in a calm, completely emotionless voice. "What do you want from me, Orochimaru?"

The man chuckled, still as close as before. "Other than your body, you mean?"

Sakura's upper lip curled slightly in disgust as she felt her dislike of the man deepen. She had expected Sasuke to be hit on by other women, but a man? It was more than slightly disturbing.

The grimace on her face only deepened as she watched Orochimaru's tongue slide out of his mouth and lick the skin where Sasuke's neck and shoulder met. Another deep chuckle. "Delicious, Sasuke-_kun_... Absolutely delicious."

Before her eyes could even react, Sasuke's hand had reached to his hidden holster and grabbed several kunai. With lightning fast movements, Sasuke threw them at the disgusting character before him

Orochimaru was equally as fast, because he had dodged the attacks with relatively much ease. He was not completely unscathed, however, because Sakura could distinctly make out the tear on his left sleeve.

As the noise inside the house grew, Orochimaru only laughed at Sasuke's attempts. "We'll meet again, Sasuke-kun. And next time, be more careful with that girl. You wouldn't want her to get hurt."

Sakura sucked in a breath. So he had known she had been there all along, watching them. Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely void of emotion. If she had not known how well he hid his rage, Sakura would have suspected he had been asleep.

As Orochimaru left to walk back inside, Sakura ran to Sasuke, not caring about the expensive kimono or the fact that she was barefoot.

"Are you alright?" Her face searched his intensely, looking for any sign of emotion or wounds.

Sasuke turned, not looking her in the face. "I'm fine." He pushed his hands inside his pockets and started for the compound. "We should go. We've seen what we've come to see."

Nodding even though she knew he couldn't see her, Sakura didn't say another work and followed the retreating figure of the mystery that was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"So? How'd it go?" Ino quickly ushered Sakura back into the hall. Her baby blue eyes searched outside for a moment before closing the door tightly. "I assume Sasuke-kun went home."

Sakura nodded, trying to keep her eyes open. During the ride home, she had almost fallen asleep. "It went fine. We saw Orochimaru and then we left."

"_Orochimaru?_"

"Do you know him?" Sakura was surprised sometimes by the sheer number of people Ino knew.

Ino grimaced, as if she had just tasted something incredibly foul. "Of course I know him. That freak. It's bad enough if he likes little girls, but no—he's got to like little boys, too."

Sakura shuddered as she remembered Orochimaru's tongue on Sasuke's neck. "What's he like in public?"

"Sickeningly polite. But everyone knows that he's evil inside." Ino dragged Sakura back to her room. "Come on, get out of that kimono. It cost a fortune to make on rush order, you know."

Sakura obeyed as she stepped behind the screen and took off the brilliant kimono. "Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Hyuuga Neji's escort—the one named Tenten. Do you know anything about her?"

"Tenten?" Ino gave a little mocking laugh. "The girl who thought she could be nin. What about her?"

Sakura slowly put on a sleeping yukata. "What is she like?"

"Why?"

The pink haired girl hesitated slightly before answering. "Because I think I also saw her at the village. You know, with Hinata."

"Ooo, _really_?" Ino pounced on the little piece of juicy gossip. "She did disappear for a while a few weeks back." She laughed, imagining the consequences. "Oh, this could be interesting."

"Could it be that—"

A soft knock interrupted Sakura's words and she clamped her mouth shut. The words she had meant to say had been bothering her for a while would have to stay inside for a little while more.

"Come in!" Ino raised her eyebrows at Sakura questioningly. Sakura answered with a shrug, her own eyes wide.

A woman walked into the room, head bowed respectfully towards Ino. "There has been a message, Madame."

Ino eyed the scroll held in the other woman's hand's with great interest. "Do you who it is from, Saki?"

"Hyuuga Neji-san, Madame."

Ino smirked and looked to Sakura. "Well, speak of the devil, hmm?" She reached for the scroll and smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Saki."

The woman bent forward in a slight bow and backed out the room as quietly as she had come.

With eager hands, Ino untied the bindings to the scroll and allowed her eyes to scan over the entire document. As she read on, Sakura could see her friend's eyes getting brighter and brighter.

"What does it say?"

"Hyuuga-san seems to wish to speak with you...!" Ino looked up excitedly. "Tomorrow afternoon, he will pay us a little visit. Sasuke-kun's presence is not required." Ino raised her eyebrows knowingly. "If I didn't know better, it sounds likes he's interested in you!"

"Don't be stupid! Hyuuga-san has never _met _me, much less expressed any sort of interest towards me." Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation. It was just like Ino to jump to conclusions.

Ino pouted cutely. "Well, there goes all my gossip to trade with the other women! Honestly!"

"Ino!"

"What?" An innocent bat of the eyelashes.

Sakura sighed. "Look, Ino-chan, I'm tired. If you would please, I would like to sleep now!"

Smiling widely, Ino stood up and made way for the door. "Get plenty of sleep, Sakura-chan! Tomorrow's a big day!" She stepped out. "Good night!"

About to exhale in relief, Ino's head suddenly appeared back into Sakura's room. "Oh, yes, one last note! Did I ever tell you that Hyuuga Neji is one of the most eligible bachelors in town? Just a thought, you know!" Her head disappeared again as the shoji door was slid shut.

Resisting the urge to throw a rock–or at least her brush–at the door, Sakura turned around, blew out all the flames in the lanterns, and laid down onto her futon.

Honestly! Ino, making crazy guesses at people's interest towards her when she had enough problems to deal with.

Sasuke instantly popped into mind.

Groaning slightly as she thought about the dark eyed missing nin, Sakura rolled over in her bed. Now that his mission was drawing close, she felt herself slipping away from the comfort she found with Ino and the other geisha in the temporary safe house.

She shivered as she thought of Orochimaru and his malicious eyes, and knew that if Orochimaru was only a side mission, Itachi would be even worse.

Would he be like, anyway? What would he have done to driven Sasuke to such hate? What could make an ordinary man turn cold like Sasuke was now?

A restlessly sigh escaped her lips and Sakura forced herself to close her eyes. If she wanted to make a good impression tomorrow, it wouldn't do if she had under-eye circles.

After all, Sasuke would tell her everything when he felt it was necessary, or when he was ready.

Right?

* * *

Sakura's hands clenched and unclenched in her lap, her nervousness starting to set in a little. The reddish-brown maple leaves embroidered on her cream kimono were crinkled, and her hands instantly smoothed them over as she looked over the small table set with cups and a pot of tea.

She smiled when she saw the gold filigree on the edge of the pot. She had spent most of the morning arguing with Ino, who had insisted she performed a tea ceremony for Neji. In the end, however, Sakura had won the debate and the simple pot of tea–without the fear of having to mix and make ceremonial gestures–was waiting.

Ears straining to hear any noises that could have escaped from the hallway, Sakura froze when she heard a faint knock and the sound of a shoji door sliding open.

Gulping nervously, Sakura stood before her door and prepared to finally meet the famous Hyuuga Neji.

As she expected, the sound of a feminine voice lead several footsteps to her room. Pausing as two knocks were given, Sakura slid open the door with a ladylike smile on her face and her head slightly bowed.

"Hyuuga Neji-san and his escort," Saki from the night before announced.

Sakura nodded, stepping to the side. "If you could step inside, please." She gave a grateful look to Saki, would smiled back and retreated again, sliding the door behind her.

"Would you please sit?" Sakura gestured towards the table.

When they were both seated, Sakura allowed herself to look up and examine the Hyuuga Neji she had heard so much about.

She was not disappointed.

His eyes were the first thing she noticed–purest white and staring into her. His dark hair hung neatly around his face and his lips were set in a grim line. In a way, he reminded her of Sasuke. One thing for sure–he was just as intimidating.

Those eyes, she noted thoughtfully, were exactly the same as Hinata's.

Her eyes went to his escort. Now that she had more time to look at the pretty girl, Sakura was astonished with the revelation. This girl had most positively been at the village. Though her hair had been in braids instead of buns, her intelligent, walnut-colored eyes studied her the same way Neji did.

"Hyuuga-san, Tenten-san. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Neji nodded as Tenten smiled slightly at her. Sakura relaxed slightly. At least one of them wouldn't bite her head off–she hoped.

"Y-you wish to speak to me about something?" Stumbling over her words just the tiniest bit, Sakura carefully studied Neji's face.

"Have you ever met Hyuuga Hinata?" Neji's voice was solid and straight to the point.

Sakura nodded slowly. "I have."

"Good. You will help us find her." Neji grimaced slightly as he grew more harsh and corrosive. "She is in danger."

* * *

Ending Note: Pretty long chapter, I think, so I hope it pleases you all. (Sorry for the cliffhanger again!) I have to thank everyone for their overwhelming support last chapter. I can't believe that, from **5** reviews for the first story, there has been an increase to **33** reviews for last chapter. You guys are SO amazing, and I can't thank you enough!

I'd just like to add something that might be important later on. **Sakura doesn't yet know that Itachi is Sasuke's brother... **All she knows is that he _has_ a brother and that he's trying to kill a man named Itachi. Just a thought... Alright! Next chapter, Sasuke gets colder... The thought that Sakura has to find information as a 'game of intrigue' has gotten older... And Neji and Tenten come in for some quality 'let's get info from Sakura' time!

Oh yes, as a last note! I've been forgetting to remind you all of the **FIRST ANNUAL UCHIHA SASUKE FANFICTION AWARDS**! Nominate and vote for your favorite Avenger related fanfiction! (Yes, the award supports both het and slash Sasuke fiction, so your favorite yaoi fanfiction is also eligible for receiving awards.) Nominations are open until mid-September but there are rules (as in ALL nominations must be COMPLETED), so read them first. For more information, visit www. cherubi . net / exile / (remove spaces).


	11. Chapter 11

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Okay! Onward march to the 11th chapter! Is it just me or has this story been running past on it's cute little feet? This is definitely the fastest growing baby of mine. (–cuddles her baby projects–) I remember when (–sniff–) it was still a baby, and I was still wondering whether I should post it or not, or (–babbles on–)...

Anyway, as a few of you have noticed, this story has taken two separate plots—Sasuke's mission, and Neji's mission. Needless to say, Sasuke's mission is more important. However, the Neji mission was developed for another couple–Neji and Tenten. They are the (minor) secondary pairing! Please, let me yell this out loud and clear—**there will be no Neji/Sakura in this story**! At all! None! I am far too much in love with Sasuke and Sakura together to write about an alternate couple... at the moment!

(I must have said this every time I end an author's note, but I mean it!) Thank you all for your reviews and continuing support! You guys deserve naked Sasukes tied to a stick! Well, that is, if you're a girl... Unless you're Orochimaru reincarnated and you like that kind of thing, or (–babbles on again–)...

* * *

_Manipulation twists you_

_In its choking vines_

_And you believe its words_

_Because you are human_

"In danger?" Sakura's brow furrowed. This new development was interesting. She had anticipated Neji to ask about Hinata–the sight of Tenten with him had tipped her off immediately. But in danger?

Tenten nodded and leaned forward slightly. "Hyuuga Hinata is Neji's younger cousin, the oldest daughter of Neji's uncle, his father's older brother." She continued as she saw Sakura nod slowly, digesting the information. "She is the true heiress of the Hyuuga estates."

"But then, why would she run away to—"

Neji interrupted her question, eyes sparking with anger. "Hinata-sama is not powerful enough for her father. He feels it is necessary for the estates to go to Hanabi-sama, her younger sister."

"So she ran away... Because of her _father_?" Sakura paused. "But why does she have to be strong?"

Eyes impassive, Neji spoke dryly when speaking to Sakura. "You have met Hinata-sama, haven't you? You've seen the way she acts. No backbone to speak of. She would not be a good leader for the Hyuuga clan."

The pieces were falling in place. Someone, probably her father, had bullied Hinata into running away so the position of leader would fall to her younger and probably more powerful sister. All the while, Neji was looking to bringing her back while everyone else thought _he_ had been the one who had made her leave!

Sakura suddenly felt guilty for judging the man so quickly. Hyuuga Neji was taking all the blame for his uncle's actions while he himself had been trying to help. But why?

"Why are you looking for her?" Sakura wanted to be sure of Neji's intentions before revealing all she knew about the Hyuuga heiress' whereabouts.

"Because there has been disagreement between some of the clan members. The main family is very, very strict about their rules and traditions. They want Hinata–or proof that she is dead–before they allow Hanabi to be named as heir." Tenten looked repulsed as she spat out the words. "Basically, Hiashi wants Hinata six feet under, and he's powerful enough to get it done."

"So you're looking to find her before he kills her?" Sakura was shocked. The girl's own father would practically disown his daughter and try to kill her–an event that would force the girl to run away and become a prostitute... The very idea sickened her.

Neji leaned forward and stared into her face. "Then you understand the seriousness of the situation. Tenten was sent to the village where Hinata-sama was last rumored to be, but before she could tell her before who she was, Hinata-sama disappeared. You're the only one who knows where she is."

Sakura bit her lip, anguish ripping her heart apart. "The problem is, I don't know where she is, either. It's true that I helped her run away, but she didn't tell me where she was going."

"She ran by herself?" Tenten looked to her with questioning eyes. From her time spent at the village, she had found that there were men hired to bring the girls back if they had the guts to run.

"Well, no... She went with someone else."

His voice was as sharp as a freshly sharpened blade. "Was he nin?"

Sakura had no choice but to nod. Her eyes fell to her lap.

Tenten's hand reached out and grabbed Neji's sleeve, holding him back as the veins around his eyes bulged out the slightest bit. She had worked and trained with him long enough to know when he would get explosive.

"Neji, it could have been someone good. It might not be someone Hiashi sent. Hiashi doesn't know where Hinata is, remember?"

"How do you know that?" Neji snapped. "He's the head of the Hyuuga Clan. You don't know how many people he has working under his control."

"_Neji_, calm down." Tenten turned to face Sakura, who was once again wringing her small hands. "Sakura, do you remember who she went off with? His name? His headband, if he had one on?"

"His name is Naruto," Sakura recalled slowly. "He had really bright, spiky, blonde hair, and blue eyes. And whiskers on his cheeks. His headband... His headband was an arrow attached to a spiral. I'm sorry, but that's all I remember."

"A spiral. He's from Leaf, then." Tenten turned to Neji with a slightly more relaxed expression. "The Leaf don't hire themselves out for these kinds of assassinations, Neji. There's a good chance she's still alive."

The veins around Neji's pearly eyes disappeared and Neji pulled back to his original position, back straight. "We don't know that, yet."

Tenten smiled and released her grip on Neji's arm. "If he's from Leaf, he won't kill her."

"Anyone can wear a dead man's headband. There's still the question on why Hinata-sama decided to leave with him."

Sakura spoke up softly, her cheeks slightly tinted. "She said she was in love with him. He seemed like a nice person."

Tenten smile grew sad and she nodded slightly. "The problem is that people aren't as they seem. But if she said she was in love..." She looked to Neji, her eyes strangely intense. "Neji, maybe we should just leave them alone, then."

Neji hissed, angry that his escort was trying to persuade him not to find Hinata, who, though a Main House child, was still his cousin and _had_ helped him at one time. He stood up angrily and walked out of the room, rage radiating from his form.

Tenten and Sakura listened to his footsteps grow more and more faint. Turning back to Sakura, Tenten sighed and gave a shrug.

"Neji has made it his mission to find her. He says that destiny has made her the heir of the clan and whether she likes it or not, she has to come back. He's too stubborn for his own good," she explained, eyes on the empty cups before them. Sakura never had a chance to pour the tea.

"I see." Sakura paused and looked to Tenten's pretty face. "Why are you working with him, Tenten?"

Tenten smiled, eyes sparkling just slightly. "I understand Neji far too much to leave him now. And he's my best friend."

"A-are you... Are you two..." Sakura stuttered over the words.

Tenten blushed and hurried to smooth the imaginary wrinkles on her Chinese-style dress. "N-no, of course not. He's my _best friend_."

"I see. I'm sorry for... Um... Assuming."

Giving a forced light laugh, Tenten also stood up. "It's no problem. I'd better go and... Calm him down, I guess." She gave another smile and waved her hand in goodbye towards Sakura. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sakura. Thank you for the information."

Sakura stood up after her and walked her to the door. "Um, Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever find Hinata... Would you... Will you tell me how she is? We weren't really friends, but all the same..."

Tenten stepped outside the room and nodded. "Of course. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you. And please apologize to Hyuuga-san for me. I didn't mean to anger him."

Tenten laughed again. "Don't be silly. It's probably just his personal PMS pains starting up again. Goodbye!"

"'Bye!"

Sakura watched as Tenten walked away, smiling softly to herself. Well, at least she had helped a little in their quest to find the white-eyed Hyuuga heiress. She turned around to the table and almost yelped in surprise.

There was Sasuke, sitting where Neji had been just minutes again, calmly watching her with dark, unblinking eyes.

"Sasuke!" Her voice was breathless and her hand was clutched in a fist to her heart. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What was Hyuuga doing here?" He didn't seem angry, but then again, it was still hard for her to read Sasuke at all.

"He wanted information on his cousin," Sakura explained simply, her breathing now back to normal. "Hinata."

Sasuke smirked, mocking. "The runaway heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. How do you know her?"

Sakura kept her face neutral. "She was at the village where we met." Her tone grew a little protective. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Why are you here?"

His eyes returned to their usual, empty gaze and he motioned for her to sit, which she did. "Orochimaru knows of our plan. He probably understands your role in the situation, too."

"What are you going to do?" Interest replaced twinges of anger.

"We're going to have to speed our plan up. You're going to be attending another dinner party next week, this one hosted by my target himself."

"Will I be going as your consort again?" Somehow, she felt more secure when Sasuke was there with her. It was not just the fact that he was skilled enough to kill a hunter, but that she felt she knew enough about him to trust him just the slightest bit.

"No."

"No? You won't be there?" The second the words escaped her mouth, Sakura berated herself on how stupid it sounded. Of course he wasn't going to sup at his enemies house.

Sasuke nodded silently, watching her carefully. "You will be one of the geisha that serve the men without escorts. It will be your chance to try to get closer to him."

"Itachi?"

Sasuke flinched, as if she had spoken a curse. "Yes."

"How?"

Sasuke stood up, eyes hard and unyielding. "You're a woman. You can think of something."

"But—Sasuke!"

He turned to her, eyes still stony and cold. He waited for her question.

"Will you come back before I have to go? To tell me a little more about him?" Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please?"

He paused and nodded once before continuing out of the window he had entered from.

Sakura's shoulder slumped as she sat in the silence, Sasuke's words ringing in her ears.

'_You're a woman. You can think of something_.'

He had obviously been hinting on using sex as a way to get her information. His earlier warnings had never strayed far from her mind, but she had never seriously considered having to sleep with another man to earn her living again. She had thought that she was past that part of her life.

Her fist clenched unconsciously as she thought of the men, of the faces that haunted her dreams as she slept restlessly at night. Would she really be able?

'_You've grown soft to the luxury life, Sakura. You may not be sleeping with every piece of scum that comes your way, you still haven't earned your freedom._'

With that thought, Sakura steeled herself. No matter what, she would complete her mission. Even if meant seducing the devil, she would do it.

After all, in a game of intrigue... There could only be one victor.

* * *

She had monsters chasing her in her sleep, he remembered wistfully. The leaves from the tree tickled his face and the rough bark bit lightly into his back as he leaned against it.

He was relaxing, sitting high up on the branch of an old tree. He felt more comfortable here than when he was in the city, anyway. Here, his only company was the stars and the slightest sliver of moon, the crickets and the occasional lone wolf. Here, he could think in peace.

He was growing far too soft towards the girl, he realized. He had actually felt guilty when he told her that she would have to sleep with his target to get the secret to the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had actually felt pity when she told him of her past.

If he had to kill her, would he do it?

If he had to crush her, would he do it?

If he had to let her go, would he?

'_Of course._' His mind was solid in its resolve, but something else paused, thought, and considered.

This girl—this woman—was only a tool. But she, too, was human. She brought just the smallest piece of humanity back into him. She had made him _jealous_ when she flirted with another, even if it was just an act. She had acted generally worried after he had spoken to Orochimaru.

'_Shit._' He was confused. He was a god of his own self control, and there he was. Confused about his feelings for a little twit of a girl.

His nails dug into the palm of his hand, drawing small droplets of warm blood. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he did not feel the pain.

'_This must be finished. This has to be finished. And quickly, before more problems arise._' He raised himself to a crouching position and jumped off the tree, landing with the grace of a panther.

Sasuke knew what had to be done, and he knew it had to be done immediately. Before he felt more for a girl who was just like her namesake: weak, soft, and beautiful all at once.

Visions of a girl in crimson swam into mind and he pushed them away. Attraction. Really.

What he needed at the moment, he realized, was just to let his lust have its way. If he bedded her, all these feelings would vanish. Then he wouldn't have to worry anymore, and he wouldn't be confused.

He inhaled deeply.

It was just what he had to do.

* * *

She dreamed of struggling helplessly in a demon's grasp. She smelled the stench of blood and death that surrounded it, and felt the pain of its hard grip on her wrists.

Her eyes were clenched shut with fear, her mouth opened in a silent scream of terror.

"Look at me," the demon commanded. The voice was strange, alluring, and oddly familiar.

She shook her head hard, childishly, eyes squeezed shut. She didn't want to see her tormentor. She would not give in to its whims and allow it to see the fear in her eyes.

"Look at me!" The voice was harder and more harsh. Claws dug into her forearms and she felt warm liquid slid down her wrists, onto her limp hands.

"No!"

Then, suddenly, someone's lips were pressed against her own. The demon was kissing her. Hard. Possessively.

Tears rose in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She couldn't help herself.

The kiss became unexpectedly soft, gentle. Comforting, almost. The grip released its hold on her, and Sakura couldn't stop herself from staring into her demon's face. Her eyes widened in shock and she mouthed the name in disbelief.

Sasuke.

* * *

Ending Note: I hope you guys liked the last part! I needed a little foreboding for the future chapters, but I also needed a little more dark smut for the ones of us who love that kind of thing. Anyway, I'm sorry to say that school is about to start (on the 31st), so the updates may not be quite as fast as they used to be. At the moment, I'm working on chapter 14, in which Itachi finally speaks to Sakura.

Oh yes, please note that I have a new one-shot! **SASUKE: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual** is the next in my own written series of Owner's guides, and will hopefully make you laugh, or at least amuse you. It is my first Naruto one, and I want to know what you guys think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Sorry, sorry, sorry very muchos, muchos much for not updating last week! Don't blame me, blame school! Blame those honors classes! Blame the sheer stupidity of my brain for wanting sleep for than more chapters! I'll try not to do it again!

Hmm... For some gosh darned reason, a lot of people thought that the last scene in chapter 11 was what really happened. **Sasuke didn't really kiss Sakura! It was all in her dream/nightmare!** So there really was no smutty dark action going on. The kiss there was meant to provoke the thought that Sakura feels sexual attraction towards Sasuke. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding!

Alright, just a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed! Without you guys, there wouldn't be a crazy muse driving me to write more!

* * *

_Stop your anger_

_Stop your tears_

_Do nothing but protect yourselves_

_Because there are monsters here_

The next few days passed more quickly than Sakura had anticipated. Already, Ino had allowed her to pass mannerism and behavior, sake pouring, tea ceremony, walking, and more activities that usually required years of practice and dedication.

"You're still not as good as me, but I _guess _you're passable," Ino had said with a teasing grin.

Sakura had teased back. "How could I ever be as good as you, Ino? Your big ego keeps you floating at the top!"

"I wouldn't be talking, forehead girl!"

"Hey, at least I might be able to grow into my forehead! You're stuck being a _pig_ forever!"

The two young women had started laughing, each giggling uncontrollably until Ino had started coughing and Sakura had to slap the older girl's back in an attempt to dislodge the air that choking her.

Tears of mirth had been running down their faces, and the trails had remained. Their urges of hysteria now fulfilled, both girls settled down and sat for a few moments in silence.

Suddenly, Ino whipped around to stare at Sakura. "Sakura, not to sound like your mother or anything, but you'd _better_ take care of yourself on this mission." Her voice softened slightly and she murmured, "I don't want to lose a friend, okay?"

Sakura smiled softly. "Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself."

"You'd better!" She stood up suddenly with a brightened smile. "Wait here for a second. I have something for you."

Nodding, with a questioning expression on her face, Sakura watched as Ino hurried out of the room. In moments, she was back, holding something behind her back.

"What is it?"

Eyes regarding her in a regal manner, Ino produced a hair ribbon. "Sakura, you have proven yourself worthy of being called a true geisha. Please accept this gift in both congratulation and friendship from myself." She held out the gift and beamed.

Sakura's eyes widened as she studied the ribbon. It was made of very fine, very smooth, cream silk, obviously of high quality, and embroidered with light pink cherry blossoms, the sides edged with thread of green. Sakura saw that the stigma of each flower was a delicate circle of gold thread.

"Oh...! I can't accept this, Ino!" She hurriedly pushed it back.

Ino remained stubborn. "No. It's a gift to you for making it so far! You should be proud of yourself, or at _least_ of me for putting up with you! And besides, your bangs won't bother you so much if you just tied your hair back." Her hand strayed to a piece of hair that was covering her friend's forehead. "Show the world that pretty face!"

Sakura laughed and kept the ribbon in her hands. "Well, if you put it that way, I don't suppose I can refuse!" She hurriedly tied her hair back with the ribbon. "How do I look?"

"Smashing!" Ino sobered again. "Now, Sakura, basically what I'm saying is that you've passed. As in, you did awesome, and I'm allowing you to graduate."

Sakura couldn't a grin from coming to her face. She had completed this! At last! The first part of her mission was complete.

"And even though you have little else to learn, you will be always welcome here. If you need a place to stay," Ino explained. "I mean, we always have extra rooms, and you're safe here."

"Thank you, Ino-chan," Sakura said sincerely. She was touched by Ino's offer, and she didn't know what else to say. At least now, if she failed on her mission, she would still have a place to live. And she liked Ino...

Relieved that yet another one of her problems had been solved, Sakura pulled Ino up. "Hey, Ino! Why don't you show me around the town! If I'm here to freeload off of you for a couple of more days, I might as well get to know this place!"

Ino's eyes brightened to a degree that Sakura had only seen when she had been talking about Sasuke. "Yes! I'll show you _all_ of the nice places! Come on, let's go!"

She jumped up, grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled the girl out. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

Sakura collapsed happily into her bed, warm and satisfied from the days events. After a long and marvelously tiring day in town, she, Ino, and few of the other girls had gone to the local bath house, and they had enjoyed a lovely soak.

A light breeze blew into the room, cooling her skin and bringing in the sweet scent of summer jasmine. Sakura did not remember the last time she had felt so content.

Her hand reached over to the table where she had laid the hair ribbon, but instead of smooth, cool silk, her fingers wrapped around cold metal.

Gasping, she sat up slowly. The lantern was still lit in the corner, spreading small amounts of light, and she could see that what she was holding was a dagger.

Not just any dagger, but a viciously beautiful one. The golden filigree on the hilt grew into the winding stem a flower on the scabbard. She slid it open slowly, feeling the heavy weight of the weapon. The blade, flat and sharp, reflected back her own surprised face.

"That will be your last resort."

Sasuke's voice caused Sakura to whip around suddenly, her heart beating hard in surprise. Hurriedly, she pulled the white robe closer together with one hand and placed the dagger back onto the table with the other.

"What?" she managed to gasp out.

From the shadowed corner, Sasuke walked out. His eyes were cold and reminded her of the steel dagger, and his mouth was set. He regarded her slowly.

"If you are found out_, that _will be your last resort," he elaborated.

Sakura nodded slowly, the meaning dawning on her. Ino had told her that if she told if failed on her mission, she would commit suicide. She was sure that Sasuke meant the same. The thought made her suddenly grim, and her eyes dulled over.

She kept forgetting her final goal. In two weeks, Ino warm and humorous personality had made her open up faster than she had ever thought possible, and the thought of being free soon helped, too. She had forgotten exactly how dangerous this game could be, and how easily she could die playing it.

"Thank you," she ended up saying slowly, her voice reverting back to the one Ino had taught her to use–the one she had mentally dubbed 'The Geisha Voice'. She was grateful now that she had learned it, because Ino was right; the meanings behind the words were easily masked when you were a graceful lady.

His head jerked down once, and he continued to watch her. Feeling honestly awkward, Sakura let go of the collar of her robe and gestured with her hand to let Sasuke sit down.

"Is there anything I can get you? Tea? Sake?" It was amazing to hear how calm and dignified she sounded, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud.

He seated himself, but shook his head, refusing her offers. "You need to know a little bit more about your target."

She nodded, her facade melting away as she realized that he was here only on her request. "I do. What is he like, anyway?"

Sasuke toke a deep breath, watching her as she seated herself across from him. "He's ruthless."

A smile quirked to her lips as she realized the irony of the situation. Sasuke, who was like a demon himself, had just said someone else was ruthless.

'_Demon..._' The word brought back memories of her dream. The memories of a demon who became gentle... And had become Sasuke. She fought the blush down on her face as she remembered the lips on hers.

"What else?" she hurriedly asked.

"He will find out who you are unless you are completely into her mask. Do not allow anyone to bring down your guard. One slipup and he will not hesitate to kill you." Sasuke's eyes darkened. "That man is evil."

She nodded. "What does he look like?"

Not feeling like elaborating, Sasuke simply put, "He will be sitting at the front of the room." His eyes closed in a gesture of relaxation.

"Erm... Sasuke?" The man didn't answer and she took the silence as approval to continue. "Can you at least tell me what he's like? I don't know how to act around certain people, and it might be better if you told me what he was like, so... Um... Could you?" Sakura realized she was rambling but could not stop herself from continuing to babble. The silence was unnerving.

Sasuke's dark eyes opened slowly, and Sakura cringed, unable to stop herself from leaning back. That lazy gaze was frightening and she could tell he was annoyed.

"He is dangerous, and you would do well not to speak in front of him if you're so talkative. The only thing worse than an unfaithful spy is one that can't control her mouth."

His words stung, and Sakura knew inside that he was right. Unconsciously trying to please him, she settled for a meek nod. When she opened her mouth again, it was to ask only completely necessary questions.

"When will I be meeting him?" She kept her green eyes glued to her lap and refused to look up.

"Two days."

"Two?!" She couldn't help her voice raising the slightest bit. Two days didn't seem... Didn't seem like enough for her to... To...

Sasuke nodded as he stood up again to leave. Obviously he had no more business with her at the moment. "Two days." He started for the window, which had become more door to him than the actual one.

Sakura stood up, rushing after him. "When will you be back? How will I get there?"

His head turned slightly as he stopped before the window. "A carriage will arrive at sunset with several other geisha. Don't say anything to them unless completely necessary, understand?"

Perhaps he hadn't meant for his voice to sound so harsh, but the words still hurt. It was as if he was rubbing in the fact that she was weak and needed to be reassured.

Instead, Sakura choked back her emotions and nodded. "I understand, Sasuke. Good night." The words were scarcely out of her mouth before he jumped out and disappeared again.

And, like always, Sakura was left alone in her room, dreading what was to come.

* * *

Tenten hurriedly brushed a strand of chestnut hair out of her face, fingers itching to redo the messy buns on top her head. However, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with Neji if she did, she left her thick, wavy hair as it was and continued to follow him towards Kohona.

She bit her lip as she tried hard not to yell out at the Byakugan wielder to stop and to think about what they were doing— and rationally, if he didn't mind. Her legs were sore since they had been moving at a high constant speed for more than four hours now, and she also wanted to sit down and rest a bit.

That urge grew too great and she found her hand unconsciously reaching for the pouch kunai tied to her belt. With the precession of a true weapons' master, a single projectile struck the trunk of the tree Neji had just landed on.

He tensed and stopped on the limb of the tree, slowly turning to stare at her with his famous white eyes. "What?" his voice was hard, but not menacing. "Are you tired?"

Sighing, Tenten jumped and landed next to him, facing him. "Neji, are you sure you know what you're doing?" She folded her arms and looked up to him.

His forehead furrowed as he tried to digest her question. "Of course. Are you having doubts about accompanying me?"

Tenten shook her hand and looked down from his pearly gaze. "No, I'm not. It's just that... Are you sure you have to bring Hinata back? I mean, what if she's happy? Kohona's supposed to be a pretty nice place."

As if he had been struck, Neji stepped backwards. "Tenten, you know my views on this. It is Hinata-sama's destiny to become Clan Head. She cannot forsake her role."

She felt the slightest twinges of anger as she answered him back. "What about Hanabi? What about her role? She was born into the Main House, too. Is it her _destiny_ to sit around until her sister collapses from all the people telling her what to do?" She spat out the word 'destiny' as if it was a curse.

Neji steeled himself as he looked at his partner, whom he had trained with since they were children. "What do you want me to do? Just let her live until one day, Hiashi finds her and kills her?"

"No!" She looked upwards, past the branches of the trees, and stared into the sky. "What I want you to do is just to see if she's okay and then leave her alone." Neji opened his mouth to speak again–she drew her hand up and stopped him. "If you honestly think she's in danger, _then_ we can work something out."

Neji stopped for a moment, thinking. "Then you can judge for yourself what kind of danger she is in." With a terse nod, he looked away from her face and started jumping from limb to limb again. Tenten was shocked at how easily he accepted her proposition.

His voice drifted back to her position.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ending Note: Ack, sorry for the late update! Blame it on schoolwork and my laziness! I usually like to have two chapters ready before I update a chapter, and all this work hasn't given me enough time (or inspiration) to finish writing Chapter 14, which is when Itachi finally speaks! In any case, next chapter Sakura heads towards Itachi, and we meet several more characters (namely Anko, Tsunami, and Tayuya). Also, a bit of ShikaIno!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed **SASUKE: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**! It was lovely of you and I hoped you all enjoyed that!


	13. Chapter 13

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Sorry to everyone for the slow-down in updates. I'm in my sophomore year in high school and the work has started pilling up. It might be even slower in the next two months or so, because I'm taking the PSAT in a few weeks and the SAT II a few weeks after...

One the bright side, in this chapter, we will be seeing some of Itachi! It takes us 13 chapters to get to this point! Orochimaru will be coming back in to play the bad guy (you guys will understand what I mean later) with more of his child-loving ways. Of course, I do plan on having some more romance for us when it comes to Sakura and Sasuke. There will also be some more Ino/Shika and Tenten/Neji, and Naruto and Hinata will be coming back in for a visit.

Well, thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! I never expected this to be expected with as much enthusiasm as it is! Enjoy!

* * *

_A snake and a weasel_

_One hisses, one bites_

_There can be but one victor_

_The evil one_

He could feel tiny drips of rain water fall onto his face. The light summer shower had surprised everyone, but he had enjoyed it. It suited his dark mood, and though it was cold up in his tree, his ever-present black cape allowed him to stay quite warm.

Sasuke felt his whole body tensing as he thought of the mission that would await Sakura. He knew that she would get nothing helpful to him at this dinner party, other than a lesson in how the darkly rich and powerful men of the country acted, or, if she was lucky, another dinner invitation to another one of their gatherings.

The monster of a man would be there, and _he _wouldn't, not unless he wanted to be killed immediately.

He could not die until the demon was in hell with him.

His mind turned to thoughts of her, the girl who he had only met less than a month ago. If she died getting the information he needed, would he feel guilty? She was young, impossibly young and beautiful. She had suffered like him. She didn't try to cling to him and she was so _human_. She had emotions and—

'_Listen to yourself._'

Youth? He was young, too. Perhaps not much older than her. Beauty? A shallow illusion in a guise of a pretty face. Suffering? The hungry, the poor, the sick. Suffering was as easy to find as the stars in a clear, night sky.

In the end, he knew only one thing was sure. The girl was _nothing _but a pawn.

He needed to keep reminding himself of that, or something far more terrifying than the possibility of her death would arise.

So his little brother was planning something. After ten years of hiding, training, and hiring himself out for odd assassinations, his brother had started coming after him.

If what Orochimaru was true, in less than two days time he would see the girl his brother had chosen to find the secret of the Mangekyo from. The thought _almost _brought a smile to his face.

If this was true, he would allow his brother in on the secret. He had no doubt that the girl had grown closer to him. He had no doubt that his brother would be caught in a net of torment to decide what to do.

_That _thought brought a smile to his face.

Itachi reached for another honeyed date from the elegant, lacquered, red-wood table next to him. Dropping it into his mouth and chewing the fruit slowly, the black commas of his eyes started spinning.

His little brother would soon know that the past ten years had only honed his taste for cruelty.

* * *

In the three weeks that she had been with Ino, Sakura had never once seen her so solemn. The golden-haired geisha was quiet and obviously in deep thought. Though her curiosity clawed at her to ask why, Sakura couldn't push herself to interrupt.

Instead, Sakura wandered into her own thoughts, drifting among ideas of Itachi and what he would truly be like.

Sasuke, cold, contemptuous Sasuke, had said he was an evil man. Though she was not filled with naivete, she still had problems deciding if she should believe him. What if _Itachi_ was the victim, and she was just helping a killer in the quest to take another life?

Inside her mind, Sakura shook herself. Sasuke couldn't be the bad guy in this. It would shake the foundation of her feelings for him.

Not that she had–any–feelings for Sasuke.

Luckily for Sakura, at that moment Ino started talking. Her voice was devoid of her usual cheerfulness, and it was flat for the most part.

"Shikamaru sent me a message last night."

"What?!" Sakura's green eyes widened. Though she was no gossip, she still liked to hear the relationship woes of others.

Ino set down the porcelain vase heavily, her expression hidden behind the blossoms of the bouquet she had just finished arranging. "Yesterday, after we got back home, Shikamaru sent a message asking me to meet him tomorrow night." She looked up to Sakura and she could see that the geisha had faint purple circles under her eyes. "I know I shouldn't bother you about it since it's your important mission tomorrow too, but I had to tell someone."

Sakura rushed to reassure Ino. "No, it's perfectly fine. You have been amazingly supportive to you, and this is important."

"Do you think I should go?" Ino looked up through the yellow flowers, blue eyes swirling with confusion. "I have a bad feeling that it's going to end up in me screaming at him and him eloping with the sand girl."

With a deep sigh, Sakura walked over to Ino and, reversing their usual roles, started giving her advice. "If you don't go, you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"What if it goes badly?"

"What if it doesn't?"

Ino wrung her hands together, uncharacteristically nervous. "I haven't talked to him–honest to God talk–for years. I don't know if I can _do_ this! I can put up with him when there's people around us, but when we're alone it's not like I can put up another performance. He knows me too well."

Sakura put her hand over Ino's. "Maybe it's time you get to know him, too." She smiled gently. "You told me that he left before your engagement could be finalized–maybe he left because he thought _you _didn't want it." Before Ino could interrupt with more doubts, Sakura continued. "I mean, did you ever tell him you loved him?"

Silence permeated the room. It was not awkward or uncomfortable, and inside, Sakura had already began form a victorious smile.

"I'll go see him."

Sakura reached over laughing, and gave Ino a tight hug. "That's my girl! I always knew that even if you were pig-headed, one of these days I would be able to get through to you!"

"Hey!" Ino stuck out her tongue at her friend and began to smile with her. She was silent for a moment, and for a sliver of a second, Sakura was afraid she would start doubting again. Ino didn't disappoint Sakura, though, because her next question was one that assured Sakura that she was back to normal.

"What am I going to wear?"

"Will you stop that?!" Ino finally exclaimed, exasperated to the point of no return at Sakura's fidgeting.

"What–Oh! Sorry, I'm just–" Sakura stopped her pacing and smiled apologetically at her friend, who she was sure was having her share of jittery nerves.

Ino nodded once, eyes understanding but her manner curt. "Just... Just sit down and calm down, Sakura. And besides," she said, more warmly, "You'll screw up your obi."

Sakura smiled and was about to answer out when a carriage wheels were heard from outside. The two young women looked to each other, eyes searching, as they craned to hear for a voice.

From the receiving room, they could hear Saki's gentle voice answer to a lower, masculine one. Moments later, the young woman walked into the room they were in.

"Sakura-san, your carriage has arrived."

Sakura rose slowly, her eyes locked with Ino's, who grinned and gave a thumbs up. "You'll do great!"

Nodding as she started out of the room, Sakura returned the smile, abet a more nervously. "Good luck to you, too!"

Ino smirked and repeated what she had said–had it just been a week before? "With looks like mine," she paused and tilted her head to the side so her beautiful features could be shown in further advantage. "I won't need luck."

Her fears settling just the slightest bit, Sakura giggled and swept out of the room.

Outside the door there stood a carriage, quite larger than the one Sasuke and she had rode in to go to Neji's dinner party. This carriage was mahogany, the windows made of shining glass and the horses pulling it were a soft, dappled grey.

The footman, wearing a black and red uniform, bowed before opening the carriage door for her. "Madam," he murmured softly as he helped her step into the dimly lit space.

"Thank you," Sakura replied with a gracious smile. She turned her head and looked inside the carriage.

She held in a gasp as she examined the three other women. True, they were all beautiful, but there was something about the way they held themselves... Not to mention the fact that they seemed a lot more matured than her.

The woman wearing lavender shifted over slightly so she could sit with a smile. Her golden-brown eyes were sharp and judged her critically, though not maliciously. "Hello... You must be Sakura."

Sakura nodded and returned the smile. This woman was using the geisha voice, and Sakura remembered Sasuke's warning not to speak too much to the other women.

"Quite a newcomer, so I've heard, though I can't say you don't look like a professional." The woman continued speaking, while the other two simply remained quiet. Sakura didn't know what to do or say. She opted for nodding and smiling.

She took her time looking over the woman, who had light skin and was wearing very little makeup. Her dark hair shown violet in the dim light, and it was pulled into a messy bun that somehow still managed to look as if it was supposed to be so. Little spikes of her hair crowned her head as if in a devil's halo.

"My name is Anko, by the way." She moved her arm to the two other women and introduced them, too. "This is Tayuya," she motioned towards the red head girl who, upon closer examination, didn't seem much older than her. "And this is Tsunami," her hand waved in front of a dark haired woman with demure eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sakura quietly replied, her eyes on her lap.

Anko smirked towards the two other geisha. "Looks like we have a shy one, here."

Sakura stiffened slightly, but forced her body to relax as she listened hard for Anko's next words above the steady clip-clop of the horses' hooves.

A gentle hand placed itself on Sakura's silk-clad sleeve, and Sakura looked up into Anko's eyes. "Just read your escort carefully tonight and don't get into a fight. You'll be fine."

"Huh?" If she didn't know better, it seemed that Anko already knew...

"This is your first time as a professional escort, correct?" Tsunami asked, voice smooth as oil over water. Sakura nodded slowly. "We all remember the first time. Don't worry about it. The men get usually drink too much, but no one will force you to do anything other than pouring sake." She held up her chin. "We are geisha, after all."

Sakura could barely contain a sigh of relief. Thank heavens the women thought she was just jittery about having to entertain a man who she didn't know. Well, in a way, they were right, she supposed, but after being a whore for two years, she knew to always expect the worst in men, especially when they had sake in their system.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, looking up and giving them all a smile that she hoped reached her eyes.

Sakura's green eyes landed on Tayuya, the red-haired girl with hazel eyes. The girl's lips were set in a grim line, and there was no hint of warmth in her gaze.

Anko noticed Sakura's awkward expression and shook her head towards Tayuya. "Don't scare the girl, Tayuya. She's not used to your ill tempered ways."

Tayuya didn't say a word, opting to look outside the window, and Sakura could see that her expression was still hard.

"Don't mind her, Sakura. She... Doesn't like strangers very much," Tsunami offered, trying to do her best in not offending either of them.

Sakura shook her head softly with an understanding smile. "It's no matter, _really_."

The four remained in silence for the next fifteen minutes until they heard the low murmurs of the footman, and each prepared themselves to step outside the carriage.

As she took the footman's gloved hand and allowed herself to be helped out of the carriage, Sakura's eyes couldn't help but widen considerably at the size and grandeur of Itachi's... Well, it could only be described as a palace.

The windows shone in the waning dusk light, and even from her spot in the cobble-stone walkway, she could see the elaborate lanterns from inside.

"Well, what are you waiting around for, Sakura? Let's go!" Anko's voice woke her from her silent study of the house and pulled her into line behind the other women.

Before the elegant gates stood two guards in uniform, their eyes hidden behind metal headbands with one slash across. They pushed open the doors; all that could be heard were the chirps of the late summer crickets and the clattering of their lacquered geta.

As they entered the grand dining hall, Sakura let out a gasp. The manor hall was decorated in an Asian, distinctly Chinese style. The furniture, the paintings on the wall, the delicate rice-paper lanterns—they all spoke of the kind of wealth she had only heard of in stories.

"Shut your mouth–you look like a fool," Tayuya's harsh voice commanded.

Sakura winced slightly, but obeyed nonetheless. She followed the girl farther inside.

From her position in the doorway, Sakura could not yet see the master of the house's face. She hesitantly walked after Tayuya, quietly taking off her sandals and scanning her eyes around for any familiar faces.

When her eyes met one pair of familiar eyes, Sakura almost wished that she hadn't looked in the first place.

Orochimaru. And, surprise, surprise, the woman sitting down next to him–Tayuya.

However, before she could decide how to react, Anko had pulled on her arm. "There's a man who needs an escort–go sit next to him." She pointed towards a frighteningly large man.

Before she could even protest, Sakura found herself being pushed towards the shark-like man. When she got close enough, she fought hard not to recoil at the man's aura. It felt dirty... Filthy. Like the men she used to cater to did, but this... feeling... She had a sudden urge to scrub herself clean.

Sakura steeled herself as she smiled softly towards the man. "Do you require an escort for the night, Sire?" She forced her voice to purr on the last word and almost choked on it.

The man grunted and scooted slightly over to the side. He motioned for the sake cup in front of him and Sakura was able to study his face more closely.

His eyes were menacing, even though they were not directed towards her, and his skin was tinged a faint blue. There were lines, almost like gills, under his eyes, and his teeth were undeniably as sharp as knives.

Sakura slowly sat down, folding her legs below her as she fought hard to stay in her resolve–to finish the night by finding something out. As she lifted the delicate, one-of-a-kind ornamented carafe to pour the man a cup of sake, she allowed her eyes to wander again.

It was at that moment when she got to appreciate the fact that she was close, very close, to the top of the room, which meant... Sakura's eyes traveled up the stairs and to the face of the man Sasuke said he wanted to kill.

When her eyes met that man's face, Sakura almost dropped the pot. The same dark hair, the same shape cheekbones and eyes... The fact that the man didn't look much older than her, or Sasuke...

It all pointed at one thing.

The man Sasuke was trying to kill was his own brother, and she was going to help him do it.

* * *

Ending Note: Sorry, sorry, and sorry again for the late update. Not only have I caught an awful cold which resulted in a racking cough, a sore throat, and a lose of my melodious (–snigger–) voice. In any case, I used that to start writing Chapter 15... That's half done, by the way, for anyone who's interested.

The story is coming along a lot more smoothly than I anticipated, and I'm happy to say that I hope it to be complete by... Oh, I would say... Winter, I think. In any case, the plan is to have 19 chapters with (maybe) an epilogue.

Thanks to everyone for their overwhelming support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Wicked. Hates. School. Period. She does, she really, really, _really_ does. She hates the fact that it makes it so much harder for her to write and update, especially now since the plot is moving at a faster rate. Argh! Wicked can't take the stress of it all anymore! Wicked—

Ack, I was talking in third person again. That happens when I'm feeling either a) extremely tired, or b) extremely drunk. I'm going to go with the first one, as I don't remember sneaking anything tonight (or for the past few months, for that matter...).

In any case, yes, here's chapter 14! Finally! It's been a while, I know, and I apologize deeply. I just want to thank everyone for helping me move along with this story! I know it's getting longer, and there are more characters, making more problems and stuff, but you guys have been great with sticking with me.

* * *

_Deception point_

_What you don't know_

_In a world of crime_

_Will usually kill you_

The three black commas in his eyes spun around in a circle as he felt the girl's amazed gaze upon him. Though it seemed like he was simply looking out onto the crowd of guests he had invited, he had actually been keeping his eyes on her since she walked into his hall.

Pretty little thing, he had to admit, though no true beauty. Unnatural color hair and a slim figure. Well, if that's what his brother thought he enjoyed... So be it.

In any case, she seemed so shocked at seeing him that he almost felt sorry for her when Kisame growled at her for spilling a few drops of sake onto the table. Luckily for her, the shark man had started drinking before anyone had arrived, mumbling about not eating lunch and wanting to kill something. If he hadn't been drunk already, she could expect a large and painful bruise to her pale face.

He let a hint of a smirk grace his lips as the girl's attention snapped back to his partner, who had already finished the first shallow dish of sake and was now waiting for more. Honestly, at the rate Kisame was going, he might as well allow him a barrel instead of a small pot.

The gentle murmurings of his guests both annoyed and pleased him. It was a chore to keep the rich members of Dream entertained at his summer home, to make them believe that he was just a rich man dealing with perfectly legal situations, but it was something that had to be done so they wouldn't get suspicious. However, seeing their eyes widen at his imported furniture and manor hall more than made up for it.

One day soon, those envious glances would be replaced by looks of absolute fear and adoration.

"Itachi-kun..." A gently malevolent hiss at his ear made him suppress the urge to lash out and kill the speaker.

If he had not been a regular correspondent of Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi thought that he would at least feel threatened by the snake man.

"Orochimaru," he answered lowly. His scarlet eyes traveled to the consort at Orochimaru's left. He hide a smirk. So his former... co-worker... was so afraid of him that he had to bring one of his guard. Well, there was something he could use to his advantage.

"You see the girl?" The man's thin lips curled into an empty smile but his eyes did not dart to Sakura in case she was watching.

Itachi nodded once, slowly. His left hand reached for the sake cup and took a small sip. He did not allow Orochimaru to indulge in more useless words.

"Your brother doesn't suspect a thing."

The commas spun round once. "Don't be so sure."

"He still sent the girl, didn't he?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the tone of Itachi's voice. "I warned him that I knew, after all."

Itachi smiled, danger crouching behind the beautiful face. "My brother is not an idiot, Orochimaru. He is a fool, but he knows that what he needs only _I_ can give to him. He has probably realized that I already know what he is doing."

From the corner of his eye, he could see that the snake-man's guard's hand moved slightly to her obi.

His eyes shot to the girl. "I suggest you don't try that."

Tayuya stiffened, eyes wary. "I don't know what you mean, Sire." Her voice was smooth and polished, but the fear she felt was not created by Itachi's gaze. Instead, she felt the prickling of the hair rising at the back of her neck because of Orochimaru. There was no doubt that her clumsy action would cost her later.

Itachi promptly ignored her and looked towards Orochimaru once more. "And I suggest to you, Orochimaru, that you don't try to do anything to the girl."

Orochimaru rose, taking the words as a casual dismissal. "You haven't changed a bit; you still don't share your prey."

A kunai, whistling through the air, prevented any further comments from either parties. In the nick of time, Orochimaru caught it before it could run through his neck.

His yellow eyes darted towards the direction the weapon was thrown, but when all he found was a group of men starting to get drunk, and a few women draping themselves over those men, his eyes turned back to Itachi.

"I fear that your finesse in assassinations isn't what it used to be," he said carefully, voice guarded to keep the manipulative terror from showing.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I think that a simple kunai could get rid of you?"

Obviously unsure of whether to take it as a threat or a compliment, Orochimaru snapped towards the girl. "Tayuya. Find whoever threw that kunai and get rid of him." He paused. "Unless Itachi-san can tell us."

His eyes never flickering from Orochimaru's, Itachi calmly answered. "There's a woman in lavender near the back of the room. I believe you have a liking for the color, do you not?"

Orochimaru's gaze wove amongst the guests until he found the woman he was looking for. As he recognized the fair face, a cruel smirk formed on his colorless face and he excused himself with a nod. "Come, Tayuya. We have some trash to dispose of."

From his viewpoint, he could see that the woman's face was set, determined as if she knew what was to come. Though the woman did not look familiar, he could tell she had training in the ninja arts.

So. A kunoichi was in his court. Well, hopefully Orochimaru would take care of that.

He had no particular feelings towards the events unfolding before him, partly because he didn't feel there was a need for Orochimaru any longer, and party because the slimy man had been casting coy glances towards his way one too many times.

As Itachi watched as Orochimaru slowly walked towards the woman, he found himself also glancing at the girl his brother had sent.

Her head was turned towards Orochimaru, following his progress across the room. She looked worried, and he wondered if she had seen the geisha throw the kunai, or if she knew her.

When the geisha excused herself from her drunk escort and walked outside, the girl did the same. Again, Kisame was too intoxicated to notice her jittery form and waved her aside.

His eyes narrowed slightly as the gears in his mind started turning. What did this girl have to do with a kunoichi? Perhaps this was something Orochimaru had plotted from the beginning... In any case, he would have to find out what was happening.

With a slight wave of his hand, Uchiha Itachi rose from his seat and silently started after the girl.

* * *

The faint rustles of her silk kimono made Sakura bite her lip in worry. If anyone heard her, what would she say?

When she had seen Orochimaru and Tayuya start towards Anko, and then for the lavender-clad geisha to leave the room, her breath caught in her throat. Orochimaru was a dangerous man, and Tayuya's temperament did not help quell her fears.

Now, as she crept along the back wall, feeling her way towards where she had seen them leave and trying hard not to attract any attention to herself, Sakura wondered anxiously whether Anko would be alright or not. Inside, she sighed with relief at finding an escort who cared less where she was—or, better yet, where she wasn't.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth the moment she heard Orochimaru's slimy voice, quietly malicious.

"...ten years... You look well... For someone who has survived me, that is..."

Sakura half expected to hear a snake's hiss at the end of the sentence, but instead heard Anko's voice. Calm, yet with undertones of anger, she could clearly tell that Anko was also here for a reason, and not a nice one, either.

"I could say the same." Anko paused thoughtfully and Sakura wished she could see the woman's expression. "Too bad you won't be surviving after this encounter."

A light chuckle. "Anko, Anko, Anko... Still the same stupid girl I trained all those years ago... Though I must admit that you do look a little better."

Sakura heard a branch snap as Anko either stepped forward or back. She hoped it was the former.

"Don't _toy _with me, Orochimaru." Anko's voice raised slightly, her emotions overflowing. "I'm not stupid, like I was when I actually thought that I could trust you."

"Stupid? Like when you thought that you could escape me? Like when you thought that I wouldn't find you?" The voice softened dangerously and Sakura shuddered. "Like when you tried to kill me tonight...?"

A whish of fabric against fabric as Sakura was sure Anko reached forward. She dared to lean forward, closer to the voices, and could barely make out two silhouettes. She wondered in the back of her mind where Tayuya was.

Anko and Orochimaru were connected by their hands, grasped tightly together. Sakura imagined that she could see the fiery glint in Anko's golden-brown eyes as the geisha leaned closer and started speaking in a deadly voice.

"I remember everything you've taught me, and this still remains my favorite," she hissed out in a voice quite unlike her own.

"Sojasosai no Jutsu..."(_1_) Sakura could make out angry eyes but heard the same oily, calm voice. "Yes, you did show a particular interest towards that technique."

"You regret teaching it to me now, don't you?" Anko pushed closer towards Orochimaru, making him back one tiny step while clutching his two hands hard. "_Don't you_?!"

The hairs raised on the back of Sakura's neck as Orochimaru let out a loud laugh. He was scared at all, she realized slowly. He wasn't scared of being hurt... The revelation was frightening.

The laugh ended as quickly as it had started, and Orochimaru leaned in close to Anko's angry face. "You'll kill me at the price of sacrificing yourself, Anko? Don't be stupid... You've always been a coward that way." He paused thoughtfully, mockingly. "Isn't that why you didn't kill me when you first hated me?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard the words. Though she had not known Anko for long, that short period of time had allowed her to examine Anko's personality–and she was not a bad person. She couldn't allow the geisha–or was she geisha, after all?–to kill herself just so a creep like Orochimaru could burn in hell.

"Stop!"

Before she even realized it–before _they_ even realized it, Sakura burst out from her hidden position. A bead of sweat rolled down from her temple as her emerald eyes darted from the snake man to the geisha.

Orochimaru straightened unconsciously, his eyes no longer on Anko's. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the little girl that Sasuke-kun is recruiting."

With effort, Sakura ignored him. "Don't do it, Anko-san! Don't waste your life for something like _him_." She spit the word out vehemently.

"Y-you know him?" Anko sputtered, more shocked than convinced.

"That's beside the point! You _can't_ do this!" Sakura felt the sudden childish urge to stamp her foot, as if the motion would clear Anko's head. Taking a deep breath, she looked straight into Anko's eyes. "What happened in the past... Has to stay in the past. Isn't that what life is about? Moving on?"

Anko's hands slowly slipped, loosening their grip on Orochimaru's as the younger girl's words sunk in.

However... The moment of opportunity rose and before either of them could react, Orochimaru's had slipped from Anko's and through split-second moments had reached to Anko's obi and pulled out a kunai. His other arm had wound behind her back, locking her arms to her sides.

The little metal dagger was mere millimeters away from Anko's throat. With a wicked smirk, he began to trace the weapon over the smooth skin. His eyes were fixated upon Sakura, who, like a mouse lost in a snack's gaze, could not move.

"I warned him about this, you know... But then again, Sasuke-kun was always such a _selfish_ little boy. And he could care less if you died during this silly mission or not." That smirk grew wider. "And then where would you be then? A half life wasted on a pretty boy's face."

Before Sakura could open her mouth to speak, Orochimaru was suddenly on the ground. Anko was sprawled where she had been, panting softly.

And in front of Sakura was a man with red, red eyes and a face just like Sasuke's.

* * *

(1) Sojasosai no Jutsu: Twin Snakes Kill Each Other (also known as Twin Snakes Mutual Death and Dual Snake Destroyer). A forbidden technique that Orochimaru taught Anko. You'll remember it from the Chuunin Exams in the manga and anime.

* * *

Ending Note: Ack, ack, don't kill me! It was the PSAT! Blame it on that damned test to make me update so late! Well, actually, this chapter wasn't all that late. Every two chapters is a pretty good average, right?

In any case (I say that a lot, don't I?), in the next chapter, we finally have some more jealousy! And... (–gasp–) Fluff. But you guys don't know it yet. I just finished writing chapter 15 and now I can't wait to upload it. It's my favorite so far, and it's pretty long, too. Anyway, there's something to look forward to!


	15. Chapter 15

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

(–cough–) Wicked is in third person. Wicked is extremely sick. (–sneeze–) Wicked hasn't been this sick in over five years. Wicked is using this time to write more! (–now switching out of third person!–)

Anyway, we finally get some Itachi/Sakura talking action, and... (–loud, over-dramatic gasp–) there's finally going to be a bit of proper fluff! Finally, huh? I keep looking at the progress, and I'm saying to myself, "Wicked, chickie, you need more romance! This is turning too intense without the kisses!". It was then that I realized that I could add some love without making it too... icky, so here this idea popped up!

Well, I hope you guys will enjoy it, and I hoped everyone liked the last chapter, too. Again, sorry for the late updates (not my fault, not my fault!)!

* * *

_Your eyes flicker_

_Like jewels at night_

_And unsuspecting_

_I fall into the dark_

Sakura froze in her position, eyes glued on the man in front of her. Fear stopped her dead in her steps and she didn't know if she wanted to run away, or to keep staring.

She remembered a story of how certain predators had a killing glance. You couldn't look away. You subject yourself to being swallowed alive. And you can't do a thing about it.

She now knew how that felt.

"I-Itachi!" Orochimaru was now struggling to his feet, hand clutching at his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

Itachi stared straight ahead, eyes on Anko for a split second before flickering back to Orochimaru. However, when he spoke, it was obviously to the kunoichi.

"Leave this place." His voice was flat, flat, flat, and his eyes held no mercy or pity. Sakura had no doubt that in any other circumstance, Anko was be dead.

Already standing, Anko realized this was the only opportunity for her to remain living, she threw Sakura one last worried look before disappearing.

Orochimaru made no move to follow her. His hand slowly, jerkily, dropped from his chest as he readied himself for the next attack. His stance was purely defensive as his knees bent slightly. His eyes were fixated on Itachi's.

Sakura stiffened as she prepared for Orochimaru's voice, mocking. She knew, at that moment, that Orochimaru would tell Itachi everything. The mission. Her role. His _brother_...

For what seemed to be an eternity, silence permeated the air.

"Leave."

Time had stopped–now it was running to return to normal. Orochimaru's jaw slacked, then tensed as a smirk reappeared. The narrow, yellow eyes understood what was going to happen.

He turned to leave, then twisted his face to Itachi's once more. "Remember... When he is dead, his body will be mine."

'_He..._' The word jumped to her mind as simultaneously, a name did. '_Sasuke._'

If Sakura had turned her head at that moment, she would have seen Itachi give Orochimaru a curt nod. If she had been staring into his eyes, she would have been close enough to see the lazy anger beneath those spinning commas. And... If she had been calm and sane, she would have run like Anko did.

But.

She didn't and she hadn't, and now the steel jaws of the trap came snapping down onto her leg.

Sakura heard the whispers in the wind as Orochimaru disappeared into the inky darkness. She didn't dare to move, didn't dare look into Itachi's face. From underneath the silk of the kimono sleeves, her hands twisted nervously.

"Follow me."

Sakura knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. Either she follow him and die later, or she didn't and die now. Though a slight sense of relief had fluttered through her system as she realized that Orochimaru hadn't said a word, an even bigger sense of terror had crushed her as she realized he probably already knew.

Her small, sandal-clad feet moved and she found herself following after him.

Forcing herself to look up, she saw by the dim lantern-light of the house that unlike his brother, Itachi had long, straight black hair bound in by a cord. His cloak was black–a color he seemed to favor like his brother–decorated with crimson clouds.

In the silence, their footsteps seemed loud and jarring to the senses. Sakura did not feel the need to talk, and Itachi made no sound whatsoever.

He led her to the a small clearing of trees on his estate grounds. She didn't know what to think, but when his cold hand forced her chin up so that their eyes met, she was sure that she would die.

'_He looks so much like Sasuke..._' Sakura thought she could feel a piece of her soul shatter and did not know why.

"You will meet with me tomorrow." It was a demand, not a request. In the back corner of her mind, she remembered how Ino said most men acted–like they were the masters of geisha who really owned themselves.

"Y-yes Sire," she stuttered out. She tried valiantly to smile, as if she was pleased, but knew that she failed miserably.

He released her slowly, his gaze frozen with hers. Dimly, she wondered what would happen if she had refused.

Itachi turned slowly, sure and deliberate with each movement he made, and started back into the manor. "Your carriage is waiting, Sakura."

It wasn't after he had disappeared that Sakura realized that he knew her name.

* * *

By the time Sakura arrived back to her temporary home, it was already close to midnight. The summer was ending and the cool winds of fall were already chilling her.

She gently shook off her sandals before stepping into the house, biting her lip at hearing Ino had not returned home yet.

'_I hope she and Shikamaru work this out..._'she thought as she walked towards her room. With a sigh and a small yawn, Sakura slid open the shoji door, closing it behind her.

"Hello, Sakura-san."

The voice was slippery smooth and mocking, and terribly familiar, and as Sakura turned around to see the one who spoke, she knew why.

In the exact place Sasuke had stood just a few nights ago, now stood Orochimaru.

His stance was one of complete assurance of himself, and that malicious smile was on his face. "I do believe we haven't been properly introduced."

He glided over to Sakura, frozen to her position with her emerald eyes wide. That grin widened as she unconsciously took a step backwards, only to find herself backed against the door.

"Now, come now... No need to be shy." He reached his hand out and, when he found her unyielding, grabbed her hand.

Shaking it with a feigned politeness, he bend to his her hand.

Sakura shuddered as those lips touched her skin. Too afraid to pull it back, or to even scream for help, she felt she had no choice but to hear what he was going to say.

Orochimaru chuckled softly. "A dainty little lady, that's what Sasuke-kun found. He leaned closer to study her face in the dim light. "Too bad it's not a particularly pretty one. Though," his lowered his eyes to her chest, "I'm sure he's not looking at your face when he's having his way with you."

Suppressed memories of her past smothered her mind and Sakura pulled her hand away, trying to escape his dry, rancid breath.

"W-what do you want?" she gasped out breathlessly.

Orochimaru laughed again. "Now what would I want with a little _brothel_ girl?" When he heard her suck in air in surprise, he nodded, a wicked smile on his face. "Oh yes... I know all about where you came from, Haruno Sakura." He looked down to his long, thin fingers. "I have quite a way with getting the information I need."

She knew at that moment that he was going to kill her. Why else would he go through such pains to mock her? How was she even important?

"Oh, I know you're wondering what I want with you tonight... but first let me ask you this..." He leaned close, backing her against a table. His eyes glittered with malicious approval at her fear. His mouth traveled to her ear, so that he was whispering to her like it was an intimate moment. "What will you receive for helping Uchiha Sasuke?"

He leaned back, watching her eyes swirl with emotions. He continued on. "You don't know how dangerous he is... You are a fool for believing that an Uchiha would keep his word. What did he promise you? Wealth? Fame?"

Sakura shook his head, feeling some strange need to defend the man she knew so little about. "He's not like that!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened for a moment, and then that satisfied smile appeared. "Are you in love with him, Sakura-chan?" He let out a dark chuckle. "To think..."

"No! I'm not! He promised me... He promised me my life back!"

"And you trust him?" Orochimaru bent close to her again, whispering. "Stupid little Sakura. You don't even know how deeply you've dug your own grave. If you think that Sasuke would really give you what you want in the end, then you—"

A moment of deja vu. A kunai thrown at his head. Another wasted chance.

Orochimaru spun, his training and senses far too sharp to allow such a little thing as this end his life. He pushed his body to the left as the kunai brushed just against Sakura's head. It hit the shoji door behind them with a delicate thump.

Sakura didn't have to look at Sasuke's coldly handsome face to know he was furious. The icy tension in the room was enough for her heart to start rushing.

Like freezing water washing over warm skin, the temperature seemed to suddenly drop. Orochimaru turned slowly.

He opened his manipulative mouth, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" The way he said the words turned them from a question into a demand for an answer. His voice was soft and dangerous, the razor edges of his tone suggesting to the snake-like man that if he didn't answer, there would be no second question.

"Meeting your lovely consort, of course." Unlike when he spoke to Itachi, Orochimaru's voice held no fear or doubt now.

Sakura stood, silent.

"What do you want with me, Orochimaru?" Impatience, like a creeping vine, crawled into Sasuke's words.

Orochimaru gave a dark chuckle. "Exactly what I've always told you." He scanned the younger man's body, clad in his usual dark clothes, the cape rippling slightly in the breeze that passed through the room. "I've _always _wanted your body for my purposes."

The anger unleashed itself as Sasuke lost control. He moved, faster than Sakura's eyes could follow, until he was face to face with Orochimaru. In his hand he held a second kunai, position right at Orochimaru's neck.

"Why don't you leave before I make sure you're too dead to have any purposes except to rot?" His eyes glittered with a strange form of rage.

Light flashed against the small metal dagger. Light blinded Sakura and for a second, she felt faint.

Orochimaru left back, his lips curved in a wild grin. "We'll see about that, Sasuke-kun. We'll see." His clenched fist released something, which he threw to the ground. A dark, heavy fog encased the room.

There was no question in Sakura's mind that Orochimaru had gone away, but she did wonder if Sasuke would go after him. The cloud passed, but an acrid scent remained.

Sakura's eyes darted to Sasuke.

He was standing where he had been when he first entered the room. His eyes were still hard, unmerciful. He was furious, and at what, she did not know.

A moment of silence, thick and unrelenting, and then, "What do you think you were doing?"

"I-I... I... He was in here. W-when I got back." Strange guilt surged through her body as she felt as if she had done something wrong.

"You could have ruined this entire plan. You probably already have." He stepped closer, his footsteps loud. "Orochimaru is a dangerous man. You know that. And still..."

He was mere steps away from her. She unconsciously stepped backwards.

"Still, you tempt him into finding you... Do you know what kind of damage you have caused?"

Another step forward. Another step back.

"He could have killed you. Or worse."

Another step.

"He could be telling Itachi right now."

Sakura found herself backed against the door. No place to run.

"And that would all be your fault, little blossom."

He was so close to her, their chests almost touching. Her head was lowered, her eyes intent on their feet. He could nearly feel her breathe.

Perhaps he should have felt remorse for scaring her. Perhaps he should have been more gentle, more thoughtful of her feelings, of the entire situation. Perhaps, he should have been thinking rationally, with his head instead of what was left of his heart.

The images flashed through his head.

Orochimaru, so close, like he was, to her. Like a sweet couple, with him bending his head down for a kiss while whispering some sweet nothing into her ear.

That picture brought out something he thought he had lost. The feeling, the rage, the hate, of a lover's jealousy.

His hand jerked her chin up so she could see the burning intensity of his eyes.

"Don't forget our deal, little blossom. You find out the information I need, and I give you your freedom." His voice was low and almost hissing, his touch rough.

She trembled under him, her lovely emerald eyes glistening with fear and something he couldn't quite understand, as she looked at him. Her tongue swept across her lower lip in an attempt to moisten them.

That little motion caused his mind to shut down, and Sasuke did what he had been trying to suppress since he met her.

He kissed her.

Sakura gasped as his lips touched hers, giving him the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was desperately hard, desperately rough, and desperately, maddingly erotic.

His hands fumbled thoughtlessly and wound up around her hair, undoing the careful bun. In the back of her mind, Sakura heard the pins drop to the ground.

She was soft, so delicate and beautiful. Her beautiful, silky hair–the color of the very flowers she had been named after–slithered cooly across his palms. The delicate scent of spring blossoms and honey rendered him no longer able to think rationally.

They broke apart, both breathing hard. Her eyes could not meet his, but her cheeks were flushed a deep pink.

Sakura's mind spun. Sasuke had just kissed her. Had just... Touched her in a way she had never even imagined him doing. And she, a damned whore who had no place to go, no future to run to, had enjoyed it. _Enjoyed_ it.

She remembered the nights she spent. The years she spent having to do things with men she never wanted to meet, never wanted to touch. But she did. And now, this man, who had saved her and offered her something she always wanted, but was still so cold and untouchable and dangerous... What did she get herself into?

Sasuke backed away slowly, his eyes intent on her face. She looked up slowly, as if he had forced her to.

His voice was emotionless, like it had been and would probably always be.

"Remember, Sakura..." His eyes flashed crimson for a moment and her breath caught in her throat. "Until then, you belong to me."

A cold wind blew through the room, and with no other words, Sasuke walked out.

The moment he was gone, Sakura sank to her knees, hand tentatively reaching up and touching the lips she knew would be bruised.

Droplets of rain started entering the room through the open window as the thoughts blew through her mind, cursing her.

'_You don't know how dangerous he is._'

The wind started to howl and she shivered unconsciously, from the cold or from her thoughts she did not know.

'_Don't forget our deal._'

A flash of lightning, and the rumbling of thunder. Then, silence. And darkness. A reminder, and the words.

'_You belong to me._'

Sakura closed her eyes slowly as the voices echoed in her mind.

'_...to _me'

* * *

Ending Note: NOW HOW WAS THAT?! Did you all enjoy it? I think that was the first time I had a heavy intense kiss in any of my stories! What do you think? Was it good? I WANT TO KNOW!

I posted a new one-shot, a Sasuke-centric one that doesn't have any pairings... It's an idea of what I think could happen to Sasuke if he isn't careful in the future. It's called **A Reflection of You** for anyone who's interested!

In any case, I'd like to thank all of you for the support and for allowing me to pass the 400 review mark! I can't believe it! You guys are way too sweet!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 16

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

(–bows head–) Sorry, sorry to everyone! I know this chapter is unbelievably late, but please try to understand... I was declared unfit for the keeping of my computer by my lovely parents so I couldn't write for ages, and when I could again, I had finals. Then, my favorite cousin from Shanghai came to stay for a month, and... yeah. I hope you all understand, especially since you've all helped me reach a goal... Over 100 reviews for one chapter! I love you all!

AHHH! WOW, this is hugette news! I can't believe that **SM was nominated for the 2005 Naruto Fanfiction Awards (NFA) for Best Romance** (and therefore also for Best Chaptered Work in Progress!)! YOU GUYS ROCK! Though I didn't win, it wascool nonetheless!

Well, as always, thanks to everyone for all the nice reviews and adding to favs and stuff! You guys are great and keep me writing, however slowly!

* * *

_In hidden memories you'll stay_

_Forever._

_In hidden memories you'll reemerge_

_Furious._

He had done it without thinking, without any thought of how it would effect them, their plans, and his promise.

He had done it without thinking about Itachi, without remembering the deaths that had yet to be avenged.

He had done it without thinking about her, about how she would react to it, and about how she would now feel.

Really, he had done it without thinking at all.

His eyes closed briefly, trying to calm himself, trying to think.

It didn't work.

The scent of her silky hair, the soft warmness of her body, the burning heat that had headed straight for his groin when he kissed her... It was all too much for him cope with. It was as if that single touch had eradicated any rational thought left in his body.

And the thoughts about Itachi, and what he knew Sakura would have to do to get the information _he _had ordered her to get... Would he be able to handle that? Would he?

He had never known jealousy before, and now, wracked with confusion, he wished that he never found out.

Still, deep inside his mind, he also wished he could kiss her again.

* * *

"I said, 'Neji, no, we shouldn't continue in the rain. Two _freaking_ hours away from Hinata wouldn't result in disaster.' I told him, 'Don't be stupid, Neji, we should stop for a little bit.' But would he listen to me? Of course not!"

A furiously muttering Tenten, wet, muddy, and quite pissed off, shook her dripping hair out of her eyes as she glared with murderous rage at her partner's heels.

"Hurry up." His voice was as flat as ever; they had endured worse as youngsters and at the moment, the desire to find the Hyuuga Heiress was far more biting than the desire to sit down and dry his clothes off. Still, it had seem that 'Let's go,' and 'Hurry up,' had been the only two things he'd said to her this entire mission. "We're almost there."

Tenten answered with an unladylike snort. "Yes, it would be lovely to arrive at your cousin's home, pooling water at her doorstep. Might I remind you that we don't know where she lives! We're not even sure if she lives in Kohona at all!"

"Tenten."

"_What_!"

"If you want to stop, I'll continue without you. You can stay here and we can return to Dream together when I return with Hinata."

The comment pricked at her pride, pushing her in her already irate state. "What makes you think you'll bring her back at all? We have a deal, remember, Neji?"

Neji pursed his lips, trying to keep from shaking her. "I remember."

"No, you obviously don't because you're just positively convinced that she'll come back with you!" Tenten sucked in a breath and glared. "You're acting just like her father!"

With those words, Tenten knew she had gone too far. Neji's shoulders tensed, his eyes hidden. She had known that any mention of his uncle would bring Neji into an uncontrollable rage, but she had done it anyway. '_Tenten, what have you done!_'

"N-no, Neji, you know I didn't mean it that—"

Neji had whipped around to the direction of Kohona. "I cannot change destiny. Neither can you."

Before Tenten could stutter out her apology, Neji had already moved–quicker than before, towards the object of his mission.

She had no choice but to follow.

* * *

To escape.

Isn't that what this had all been about? Isn't that what she had given her freedom up for? Isn't this... Isn't this what she wanted?

So why was she still here? Why was she feeling more trapped than ever, ensnared in a horrible web of lies and truths and vengeance and...

Oh, dear god... Sasuke.

To go mad.

* * *

It was insanely easy to find their way into Hidden Leaf. Though usually forbidden to go into ones ally's village without previous invitation, luckily enough Tenten still had her previous mission scroll–the one she had to look for Hinata.

Batting her eyelashes towards the chuunin that received her at the Hokage's office, she had instantly found herself with an address without even a body check. They didn't even try to see if her mission scroll had any ninjutsu applied to it.

Neji, standing next to her stony faced, had remained quite docile. Their excuse was simple: during her last mission, she caught a name of a man who might have a clue to where the Hyuuga heiress was.

The man nodded towards Neji after giving his permission with a look of mild surprise on his face. "Strange eyes, he has. Just like Uzumaki's new wife, actually."

Tenten froze. She didn't have to look back at Neji's face to know he had also started listening more carefully. "Uzumaki?"

"Oh! Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto is the guy you're looking for, right? He left on a mission to look for someone and came back with a pretty wife. She has silver eyes, she does. You'll probably see her."

Her chestnut colored eyes darted to check Neji's reaction. That comment was enough to speak what she had already suspected: Hinata had left the village on her own will, to be with this man. However, Neji could be damn stubborn when he felt he was right...

"Thank you." Neji's calm, cool voice drifted towards Tenten. She wondered why he hadn't yet questioned the man for more. He nodded towards him, then to her. "Let's go, Tenten."

When the man had disappeared from view and she was sure he was out of hearing range, she spun on him again. "Neji, surely you know what this mean!"

His hard stare answered her. "We know nothing."

She, in turn, gaped at him. "Y-you... Are you truly a _fool_! Hinata's married! Obviously! To this Uzumaki Naruto! You can't possibly... You _couldn't_–"

He raised his hand to stop her from further speaking. "We know nothing," he repeated. "He could be using mind-control jutsu, or it could be another girl. You trust your assumptions too much, Tenten. It makes you weak."

A lesser woman would have slapped him. Tenten, however, had learned to control her anger around Neji. She was kunoichi, and she was famous for her feisty temper and infamous for showing it. She had worked with Neji since they were children, and she had suffered many a time as he suffered what she was sure had to be his monthly pains. She would get through this. Never mind the fact that Neji was being an ass–the happiness of Hinata was at stake.

"His house is that way. Let's go." He started walking away before she could further protest.

When she stayed rooted to the spot, eyes gouging holes in his back, he simply stated what she had always known to be true. "I always keep my promises, Tenten."

She nodded slowly, moving her left foot forward. He tried to smile at her–it came out as a grimace.

As he began walking again, he heard her voice, so quiet it could have been a breeze. "Thank you, Neji."

His heart hardened as he spotted the house of Uzumaki Naruto, a cheerful house with a navy roof and blue door.

'_Don't thank me quite yet, Tenten._'

* * *

She was awake long before the maid knocked on her door, and hearing no answer, entered the room.

"Are you awake, Madame?" Pause. "Madame?"

She knew she should open her eyes, or at least say something to the girl so she'd go away, but her body knew no strength.

The maid left the room, sliding the shoji door quietly behind her. Sakura could hear her footsteps as they steadily moved farther away from her room.

Moments later, she heard another pair of feet making their way down the hall. This time, however, the shoji door slammed open.

Ino. Of course. She had worried her friend.

"Sakura? Are you sick?"

'_Yes._'

She felt a whoosh of air as Ino sat down gracefully besides her. Her cool hand rose and was softly placed on Sakura's forehead. She smelled like a flower shop, Sakura decided, as she opened her eyes.

Ino smiled as she did. "Look who survived her debut in high society!"

Sakura forced her lips into a smile, the memories of the night before rolling into her mind like an evil fog. "Sorry I overslept. I was just tired."

Ino tutted softly, sounding more like a mother hen than a geisha. "I can tell by those bags under your eyes. What did you do to get so tired? When did you get home, anyway? Was the party so much fun you didn't want to come back?"

She couldn't resist smiling more widely. Ino just had a way about her that made people happier. "Enough with the questions already! I'm tired because being a geisha is tough work, I got home earlier than you did, and no, dinner wasn't fun. It was my job, so it couldn't have been fun. And you? How did it go with Nara Shikamaru?"

She knew she had reached her goal–not having to tell Ino what truly happened–when Ino's eyes brightened. "Oh! That! Well..."

Sakura nodded as she slowly raised herself into a sitting position. If she could bring Ino to thinking about something like herself, she would be safe for the time being. If she herself could bring her thoughts away from Sasuke, then there would be no worries at all.

But, alas, her life was no fairy tale.

She would have no comfort, no happy endings.

* * *

Tenten didn't want to go into the house. The sense of 'wrong, wrong, wrong' had been throbbing in the pit of her stomach for the entire journey there, and now it was punching a hole in her belly.

They stopped in front of the house, Neji staring at the doorbell and Tenten at him. Her hand was itching to grab him back so he couldn't do the inevitable.

He looked over to her as if to warn her not to try it.

"Neji, maybe... Maybe you should let me talk to Hinata first." She didn't want to have to elaborate. "Just so, you know."

He nodded and stepped back, clearing her way to the door. Tenten had to will her hand not to shake as it rose and pressed against the button.

Quiet, light footsteps came towards them and she could only guess that they were Hinata's. It wasn't too late to walk away, but she could tell that if she showed even the slightest hint of wavering, Neji would take over and Hinata's last chance at happiness would be crushed.

The door opened and Tenten saw the top of Hinata's head as she bowed. "Hello—" she started. Then she saw the visitors.

"N-Neji-nii-san..." Her voice was breathless and shocked, looking like a hunted rabbit out in the open meadow. "What are you doing... I m-mean..." Her eyes darted towards the interior of the house, as if praying for someone to rescue her.

"I'm afraid we have to talk, Hinata-san. Do you mind if we come in?" True to his word, Neji hadn't said anything, allowing Tenten the opportunity to flash Hinata a hopefully comforting smile.

"Oh! Yes... This way." Like a gracious hostess receiving guests instead of interrogators, Hinata quietly led them into the warm and well-help house. "Please, sit down."

Tenten sat down in the seat offered; they had arrived in the sunlit kitchen. Neji remained standing close to the hall from which they'd entered, his eyes narrowed on Hinata's form in suspicion, as if expecting to find some sort of jutsu cast over his cousin. His arms were folded across his chest as if showing relaxation but it was obvious to both women that one wrong move and he would just snap.

Unconsciously, Hinata moved further away from him and closer to Tenten, who was silently giving Neji commands not to frighten the already nervous woman any worse. "I-is there any... _particular_ reason you're here?"

Tenten sighed as she saw Neji's lip just slightly curl in disgust. "Hinata, you already know why we're here. Hiashi wants you dead and Neji–no–_we're_–required to keep you safe until something can be worked out."

Hinata shook her head softly. "No, I'm safe here. I'm happy here with Naruto, and he's promised to keep me safe. I trust him, fully."

"And if he's lying?" Neji finally thrust in, his voice harsh and cold. "You shouldn't be so hasty in judging his character, Hinata-sama."

She smiled bravely through her fear. "No, he loves me. He risked everything to rescue me, and he cried when he heard about the baby—"

Baby!

Tenten could not stop her jaw from dropping. Hinata. Baby. Hinata. Baby. Hinata was pregnant with Uzumaki's child! It was so wrong, so forbidden, and yet so, so right.

Neji could no longer keep the disgust from showing on his face. "I knew you married him, but I didn't think you were so idiotic to do something as this, Hinata-sama. Your fate was decided for you the moment you were born as the first child of the Main House. How dare you defy it so!" he snarled. "Now you're seeded with the bastard's child... Didn't it ever cross your mind that this was Hiashi's plan from the beginning? You're a fool for being that _love_ could save you." With those angry, hateful words, Neji stormed out of the room.

The slam of the door seemed to knock whatever bravery Hinata had out of her. She leaned heavily on the chair next to Tenten, right palm clutching her belly as she breathed heavily.

"Are you alright?" Tenten jumped out of her seat. She looked nervously around the room for anything that might help her in the situation. "D'you need anything?"

Hinata shook her head hard, looking up. Beads of sweat had formed on her pale brow and her pearly eyes were wide. "N-no... I'm fine, really. It's just a... a sudden nausea. I'm fine."

Tenten bit her lip in worry. "Are you sure? Maybe some hot water or something." She walked towards the kitchen counter. "Don't mind Neji," she tried to reassure. "He's just angry about the whole situation. He doesn't really feel that way, I'm sure."

Hinata smiled weakly at the comforting words. "No, he means it, and I don't blame him. He's always been the best... He deserved being a Main House child, not me." She patted the chair next to her, where Tenten had risen just moments before. "Will you sit with me please, Tenten-san? I think you're the only one who might understand." She thought for a moment. "And maybe you could explain it to Neji-nii-san when he comes back. I don't think I could face him again."

The chestnut-haired girl did as she was bid. "Is that why you left Dream? Because you were threatened by Neji?"

"No, of course not!" She sighed softly, relaxing her back and shoulders. "To tell you the truth, it was Father that scared me. I wasn't strong enough for him and he hated that. My leaving was simply the easy way for both of us to get what we wanted. It was my declaration of independence."

"But why that village? I mean..." Tenten blushed at the memory.

"You were there, weren't you?" Hinata smiled at her, then frowned. "You went to look for me, right?" At Tenten's hesitant nod, she continued. "I landed there because of a stupid reason, really. I got lost and I was out of money. Simple as that. I didn't know they wouldn't let me leave, though really I was too ashamed, anyway."

Selling herself just so she could eat. Tenten shook her head sadly. And all the times she complained because food on the road was bad!

"What about Uzumaki?"

The first true, radiant smile Tenten had ever seen Hinata give showed up on the young woman's face. "Naruto... He rescued me, like a prince in those stories my nanny used to tell me before bedtime. To tell you the truth, at first I thought he was just another one of those... customers. But he wasn't. He didn't even touch me. When I asked him why, he just smiled and told me he didn't want me to have to suffer while he was around."

"And you fell in love with him?"

Hinata nodded. "And I fell in love with him. He stayed for a month, which wasn't uncommon with some of the men who were hiding out. But then I found out I was pregnant... I was terrified."

"You were worried that he was going to abandon you?"

"Yes. But he didn't. I was so scared when I told him, but he was so happy. He told me immediately then that I had to go with him, that he loved me too much to ever let me go." She blushed crimson at Tenten's speculative look. "I know it sounds like scene from a fairytale, but that's what it was, really."

Tenten smiled happily at the happy ending. Here Hinata was. Happily married to a guy who would have sacrificed his life for her; she hadn't forgotten about the violence of the village.

"Y-you won't try to take me away, right, Tenten? You understand... right?"

"Of course I do!" In an act of compulsion Tenten leaned forward and hugged the smaller woman. Hinata was truly happy. How could she ever take that away from her?

Yes, she understood alright. She understood that nothing would ever make her allow Hinata's happiness to come to an end, not when this was a single happy ending in a world where there never seemed to be any.

The problem was, would Neji?

* * *

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino's clear voice shook the pink-haired girl's thoughts once again from its forbidden topic–Sasuke. "A message! And–ooo! A package, too!"

Sakura quickly rose, placing her shamisen gently on its rack. With the tiny steps Ino had instructed her to always take, she walked towards the door.

In Ino's arms was a somewhat large package wrapped in clean brown paper and tied with twine, and in her hand was a sealed scroll. As she handed the items to Sakura, she quickly asked, "What's in the package?"

Sakura's hands fumbled with the paper as she fought to undo the knot. She and Ino both gasped loudly as an exquisite black silk kimono was lifted out. Embroidered with scarlet clouds, the kimono included an obi encrusted in tiny, sharping rubies. It was truly the most expensive thing she had ever received, much less owned.

"Oh my God, Sakura...! Who's it from!" Ino's voice was breathless with surprise. "It must have cost thousands!"

Her hands shaking, Sakura unrolled the scroll. As her eyes skimmed over the fine calligraphy, her face turned milky pale with fear.

"Who, Sakura!"

Sakura swallowed hard. "Uchiha Itachi. And he wants to see me tonight."

* * *

Ending Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry again for such a late update! But like I already said, real life has started being a real pain in the ass, especially with finals and the end of the first semester and all. Still, the length of this current chapter (never mind the fact that half of it was fillers!) should make up for it!

I have a shameless plug, I'm afraid, but I would love if you guys checked out my forum! **Kismet's Kiss** is dedicated to my favorite Naruto pairings, SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaIno, and there you can gush about those favorite pairings and stories. Take a look today! www . fanfiction . net / ft / 429838 / 3316 / 1 /(remove spaces)

Unfortunately, I'm no longer allowed to write review responses, as says it's a big no-no, so I can't reply to you guys. However, if you have any questions, leave your e-mail (I don't trust the PM system as I can't receive any, or alerts for that matter) and I'll be sure to answer you within a week. All the same, I want to thank **Tsuki no Akakage** for making me a fanart. This is like, GASP!ZOMB!news! Unfortunately, Tsuki-san, the link is bad (–cries–). I tried PM-ing you, but like I said, it's a crap system still in the works. Could you send me a new link? I'd love to show your (I'm sure) lovely gift to the world!

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THEIR SUPPORT! KEEP IT UP! (Please? I'd love to hear from you all!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 17

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Yes! A new chapter out! Jeez, it's getting hard to get new chapters out when I'm so busy all the time... School, friends, parents, boys, jazz like that, just takes up my time and makes it impossible for me to find the time to be inspired! Well, at least summer is in sight, and that means more updates!

One note though... I have a lot of reviewers thinking that this story is based off of **Memoirs of a Geisha**, but really it's not... This story was written way before I had ever read **Memoirs** and a good six months before the movie came out. So please don't assume that something that happened to Sayuri will happen to Sakura, because chances are it won't. (Still, it doesn't hurt to watch the movie or read the book anyway, because it may help you understand the Japanese aspects of this story better.) Just wanted to clear that up!

Anyway, in this chapter... Stuff happens. Yeah. Itachi, Sakura, a little bit of Sasuke. Yum. Good stuff like that in return for your lovely, lovely reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

_Why struggle against your bonds_

_When you think the pain is so sweet?_

_Why try to swim to the surface_

_When you know it's a helpless feat?_

The clacking sound of hooves against cobble-stones mirrored the thumps of her heart as Sakura sat primly inside the carriage Itachi had sent. Her hands were fidgeting nervously in her lab as she traced the crimson thread of the embroidery, and she could remember no time when she had felt this much fear and dread.

Everything depended on this dinner invitation, and not only her freedom. This could mean her _life_ if she accidently let something slip, like the real reason she was there at all trying to charm him, not to mention Sasuke's plans.

Even though she was half-relieved it hadn't happened, Sakura still wished desperately that Sasuke would have come to see her before she was forced off. The now awkward situation between them was making it tougher for her to focus on her goal. Nevertheless, she could have used a little last minute advice from him, regardless of how vague.

Carefully, she reached up to smooth the perfectly formed bun that had taken the hairdresser nearly the entire afternoon to. The garnet hair pins that another geisha in Ino's establishment had generously loaned her were artistically placed in twists of hair, and Ino had assured her that she never looked more fine. The mask of white face powder and red lips had even her fooled when she glanced into the mirror, but the question was, would Itachi?

She dimly heard the coachman murmur the horses to the stop and gulped as she realized that they had arrived. With a click the mahogany door opened and a hand reached inside to help her out. She stepped out of the carriage gracefully, ducking her head as to not endanger her hair, and looked up towards the mansion.

Though she had just seen it the night before, the elegant manor hall still managed to take her breath away. The idea of such wealth and prestige was impossible, even more so for a girl like her.

"Madam..." The footman, his face downcast in respect, tilted towards the open grand doors. "Shall I announce your arrival?"

Sakura swallowed hard in an effort to quench her dry throat, shaking her head as she did so. "Thank you, but I think I'll be fine from here." She gave a small, forced smile, bowing slightly. "Your services were greatly appreciated." The footman nodded and retreated, leaving her as alone as she felt.

Intimidated by the tall columns flanking the doors, Sakura shakily walked into the manor hall.

The room was silent and empty for the gleaming furniture, and Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Biting her lip worriedly, Sakura wondered if she should have asked the footman to announce her presence as he had offered.

Turning slightly around to see if she could find any maid in the corner or butler in the shadows, Sakura instead found herself staring intently into a painting.

Strokes of the brush had been heavy and the watery paint had bled into the paper, leaving a sense of chaos akin to mystery. There were only two shades of color–grey and dark red. Before she could examine the painting any closer, however, a voice interrupted her.

"Good evening, Sakura-san." The voice was cultured and smooth and without even having to turn she knew it was Itachi.

She turned as slowly as she could while still remaining the impression of grace and elegance. She bowed her head and then slowly looked up at him through darkened eyelashes. "Good evening, Uchiha-san. It is with humble pleasure that I accept your invitation, Sire."

Sakura almost let out a breath of relief. To her surprise there was no waver in her voice, no outward nervousness. She had begun her first lines well enough to give the impression of utter serenity and innocence. If she could keep it up, and find a clever way to ask him about the Mangekyo, then she was safe.

"It was nothing. Please, sit." Itachi's face was a bland mask, but his voice and actions were courteous. He led her over to the large, traditionally low table at the head of the room and motioned towards to the finely woven mat on the ground.

Careful not to wrinkle the kimono, Sakura swept the fabric to the side and sat as she was taught toon her calves. It was after she situated herself that Itachi sat down next to her.

"Is the kimono to your taste?"

Itachi's question quickly reminded Sakura of his generous gift. Nodding, with a gracious smile on her face, Sakura answered the affirmative. "You are too kind, Sire."

His scarlet eyes glanced over her lithe form, clad in the robe in what she suddenly realized was the same pattern as _his_ clothes. "I've waited for the right time to give that kimono away."

Sakura's eyes darted towards him. Somehow, it seemed as if he knew that one day there would be a girl like her secretly working against him, regardless of whether they were under his brother's orders or not.

"I'm not deserving of your attentions, Uchiha-san," she murmured softly.

When he didn't answer, she began to feel the slightest bit of worry. Luckily, at that moment, a nondescript looking serving man came forward, bearing a carafe of sake and two delicate porcelain cups. After setting down the tray, he silently backed out of the room.

Happy to be able to do something useful with her hands rather than fidgeting, Sakura slowly reached forward to place a cup in front of him. "May I?"

He nodded slowly, his gaze never leaving her. He watched as she pulled her sleeve back just a hint of an inch to bare the underside of her snowy wrist, watched as she bent her neck forward while keeping her back straight, watched as she poured the syrupy, clear liquid into his cup.

Against tradition, he did not immediately bring the cup to his lips. Instead, he reached forward himself to fill her cup to the brim. His moments, graceful as a nobleman's, showed nothing of what he was thinking.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." Sakura looked up from the table to his face again, only to quickly look back down. For a wild moment she wondered if the sake was poisoned; the thought disappeared as Itachi picked up the cup and threw back the contents casually.

She watched him carefully for a moment before picking up her own cup and sipping just enough of the alcohol to taste the bitterness. Mentally telling herself not to drink too much, she quietly set down the cup.

"Haven't you wondered?" His cool voice, smooth as water, cut into her thoughts like a warrior's katana.

She felt herself go tense for a moment before she forced herself to relax. Carefully, her voice now light and easy, she feigned ignorance. "Wondered about just what, Sire?"

"About why I _am_ curious about you." Thin fingers–nails tinted black, she suddenly noticed–moved to prop up his chin. "And how I know your name."

Desperate not to make any mistakes in her reply, Sakura prayed to every god she knew of to keep her calm and steady while she lied. "I'm afraid I've been far too flattered by your kindness than to think rationally."

He smiled slightly, an expression that did nothing to warm the depths of his red irises. "Yes, I admit that you are the subject of my curiosity." He paused before continuing. "A graceful geisha that seemingly appeared from nowhere... One that already seems to have some... _questionable_ acquaintances."

'_Please, don't let him suspect..._' She put on her geisha mask, smiling back. "So it is the mystery that intrigues you so." She refilled his sake cup, which he didn't touch. Sakura lowered her eyes, then teasingly looked up at him through her darkened lashes.

"Hm."

"What would you like to know?" It was a bold move, she knew, but she needed his utmost confidence that she felt herself innocent. It was, after all, a matter of life or death.

"Pray tell, Sakura-san, why you came to Dream." He raised his hand to signal the same man who brought them the sake to began bringing in the food. His wishes were complied with and in moments two trays were carried in.

The question was damning, in her eyes. Did he ask it to provoke her, or was it simply a question of curiosity? She hoped that it would be the second one. "To seek my fortunes," she answered, intentionally keeping the answer brief. She let out an internal sigh of relief, happy to have been able to tell the truth. She had a bad feeling that not much could pass through those intoxicating eyes of his.

He let out a brief chuckle that didn't quite reach sincerity. "Didn't we all." He picked up the shiny black chopsticks placed in front of his tray and gently twirled them between his fingers. "Please." He nodded towards the food.

A separate tray had been set in front of each of them, each containing a rice bowl and soup bowl set directly in front of them and three flat dishes behind them. A small vase containing a white chrysanthemum graced the table in front of them.

Sakura looked at each dish carefully, from the miso soup to the lightly grilled salmon filet, as if trying to decipher a hidden agenda. Though she feared that the food might be drugged, or, worse, poisoned, she knew that any further hesitation would be seen as rudeness. Quickly, she dipped her chopsticks into the plate of thinly sliced beef and slipped a slice into her mouth.

He watched her vaguely as he began to eat himself. For the moment they were both silent, drawn into their own thoughts but alert with the actions of each other.

Sakura quickly ran through her thoughts, organizing the words that had been said by Sasuke about his brother and from the man himself. He was like a silent predator, feline in his movements, stalking her and, she was almost positive of this, waiting for the moment that she wavered to attack.

Though he was polite and gracious now, she was sure that it was just a skillful pretense. She had seen him in irritation–she couldn't call what he had shown towards Orochimaru as rage or anger–and that was scary enough. She was far too jaded with a man's sense of hidden cruelty not to know he was dangerous.

"Did you find it?"

Her head jerked up in surprise, a bite of fish forgotten, dangling halfway between her plate and mouth from her chopsticks. "Find what?"

"Your fortunes."

Sakura cocked her head slightly to the side in thought. "I'm not sure yet," she finally answered, finishing her reply with a dreamy half smile.

"Aa." He set his chopsticks down to show he was finished; she followed his example and did the same.

Itachi studied her face, taking in the delicate features and luminous eyes. "Do you have family here?"

Sakura sucked in a breath of air and clenched her fists, hidden inside the luxurious sleeves.

He knew. He _had_ to know about the plan. Why else would he bring up family? She felt fear writhe in her stomach like snakes. "No, I don't. I've been staying with a friend." Somehow her voice stayed calm.

He gave a half shrug of nonchalance. "Yamanaka Ino, I presume?"

She nodded once, slowly, uncertain.

"How did you two meet?"

She knew he was trying to pin her down, making her blurt out confessions to crimes under the pretenses of small-talk. Well, she wouldn't let him. She would play as long as she could, because losing the game could cost her her life. But, if she continued spinning, there was a possibility that she could make it work to her advantage. "By chance."

His lips quirked upwards in what could have been interpreted as a smile, or perhaps a smirk. "Yes, of course."

"And you? Do you have family here?" She was flirting with danger now, and, to her surprise, she felt some of the fear ebb away. She was here to find out about the Mangekyo Sharingan, and that _had_ to be connected to Sasuke. If she played her cards right, and kept in control of the situation...

"I do." His answer was soft, misty, and portrayed no emotion–no hate, no anger. Just... Stating a fact. "A brother."

She continued on evenly. "Older? Younger?"

"Younger." If she didn't know better, Sakura could swear she saw the commas in his eyes spinning.

She gave a smile. "Are you two close?" she asked, keeping her voice politely interested but showing no true curiosity.

"We will be."

Her brows knit together at the future tense. "_Will_?"

His dark chuckle raised the hairs on her neck and made her unconsciously tense. "Yes, _will_." He turned to look at her; now there was no question about it–the tomoe in his eyes were really spinning, dark and obvious against the red. "Because I know you are already acquainted with my brother, Sakura, and through you,it would only be a matter of time before we met again."

In those words, whatever fear that had gone away instantly returned tenfold. She knew that she was dead, that Itachi would kill her then and there. Her back arched defensively, waiting for the crushing blow, ready to admit defeat because there was no way that he wouldn't—

"Don't shy away, Sakura." His voice was as impassive as ever, showing no sense of anger or spite. He still played the gracious host, his facade perfect at all times. However, it was his complete lack of anger that truly scared her, because it hid the fangs while baring the lips into a smile. "I already know what my brother wants."

She found herself swallowing hard, trying to get the words to rise and make themselves heard. "T-then... How come... I don't understand."

Itachi stared at her intensely, though she had a strange feeling he was not really looking at her at all. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

When she remained silent, he continued. "I wonder about you. You allow my brother to use you when you know that your life is in danger. You realize that Sasuke doesn't have any good intentions whatsoever, and that he has enemies that include Orochimaru. Yet still, you go forth as a martyr. Why?"

She started shaking her head, slowly at first but then with more fervor. "I don't understand. Aren't you angry? At all?"

He disregarded her question rather cooly. "What for?"

Because it was the most inappropriate time for her to feel a lick of exasperation and annoyance, Sakura remained silent. "But you know..." she trailed off.

"That he wants to kill me. He wouldn't be the only one." Itachi smiled sardonically.

"Yet you're doing nothing." Her original fear subsided enough for reason to take over, the gears in her head spinning to try to think of a way to survive the night by not furthering baiting Itachi.

He slowly picked up his sake cup and took a sip. "He is coming to me." He set the cup back down calmly. "There is no sense in seeking him out."

'_And what about me?_' she asked inside. '_Will you simply brush me aside, too?_' She sincerely hoped the answer would be 'yes'. She cleared her throat quietly, preparing to speak again, this time more daringly. "Why? Why does he want to..." She choked on 'kill you' and stopped.

He cocked his head slightly to the side, looking for the world an innocent man, sharing a simple anecdote with a young woman. "There is a reason they call Sasuke the remaining survivor of the Uchiha Clan."

"Then your parents? And you..." Her lips half formed an 'O', realizing at last the reason Sasuke so badly wanted to kill his brother.

This was the reason he was so jaded. This was the reason he gave up a chance at a normal life to go chasing after the only family he had left. This was the reason he was even using her at all. It was all because his brother massacred their parents. And now, the very thought of retribution made Sasuke a different person.

However, before she could more carefully dissect this new piece of information, Itachi slowly rose. "I'm afraid that Yamanaka-san would worry about your safety if we continue to converse."

Too smart not to see the cage door opening before her, no matter how abruptly, Sakura stood up quickly, forgetting any geisha etiquette or grace in the process. She would have time to think later, when she was far, far away from Sasuke's brother.

"Thank you for your concern, Uchiha-san." '_Thanks for not killing me, you psychopathic, genocide-causing monster._'

"I shall request for your presence again, soon." He didn't seem to be informing her–reminding her that they had unfinished business was more like it.

"You are most kind." Her words were clipped and even she could tell that she wasn't making much of an effort to be polite. In fact, she was just words away from being ungratefully rude. Without waiting to be dismissed or asked if she wanted to be escorted out, Sakura turned away from Itachi and started walking towards the door. He did not call after or follow.

It was when she felt the cool night air against her cheek again that Sakura allowed herself to start breathing again, her mind reeling from what had just happened.

Itachi knew Sasuke was coming after him, and did nothing. He also knew that she was working for him. Again, nothing. So what did he truly want? By the tone of his voice he did not seem threatened at all. If she didn't know better she would have thought that he didn't even _care_.

What could he be hiding? What could he be planning?

And, most importantly, what could she possibly do about it?

* * *

She wasn't in her room as he had expected. The lanterns were not lit–he used only the moonlight to see by. The glow of silver-white light illuminated the shadows and gave them an ethereal feel.

He could see her futon, the bedding neatly folded, and a sleeping yukata set out on top of it. Everything was in place, expecting for her to arrive at any moment.

Too wary to just walk out of the room and ask Ino where Sakura had gone, he decided, rather irately, to remain there, sitting with his back to the window, until she walked into the room.

A part of him was dreaded their encounter, the memory of the kiss fresh in his mind. However, the part of his mind that was more intent on revenge relished the idea of being just one step closer to killing Itachi.

He frowned to himself. What if the reason she wasn't in the room was because she had already gone to Itachi? Worse, what if she had said something to give everything away, causing not only her death but far more problems for him?

Before he could continue inspecting the possibilities, however, the nearly silent footsteps coming closer stopped him. He set his face into the mask he so favored, and waited for her.

He saw her silhouette, slim and alluring, through the shoji door before she slid it smoothly over. Her eyes were on the ground as she entered, not seeing him quite yet.

With a soft moan of fatigue, she pulled the hair pins out of her hair, undoing the meticulously coiled hair out. The undone bun lent her hair a slight curl. She shook it out so it fanned over her shoulders, the moonlight haloing her form.

Had he not been so tense, so intent on his goal, he might have forgotten everything except for her.

She was in the process of turning around to walk towards the futon when she saw him. Her fingers released the pins and they fell to the ground–it was deja vu all over again–as jumped slightly, her jaw falling.

"W-what are you... Sasuke, what are you... What are you doing here?" Her hands clutched the area above her heart and she was breathing hard.

He fixed his steely gaze upon her, his chin raised slightly in accusation. "Where were you?"

Her arms fell limply down to her side as she absorbed the question and tried to think up an acceptable answer. She hadn't expected Sasuke to be here, now, just half an hour after she met with his brother, and the shock of seeing his charcoal eyes and beautiful features–and the horrible lash of want–were driving her insane.

She cleared her throat slightly, trying to overcome her nervousness. Deciding that the only thing she could say was the truth, Sakura looked him straight in the eye and answered in a steady voice.

"I was with Itachi."

* * *

Ending Note: (–bows head–) I'm sorry for another late update! My only excuses are that my life is complicated and busy, and that my muses were unruly and wanted to play with SasuSaku pr0n instead of SasuSaku seriousness.

I'm not sure what to think of this chapter, actually. For one thing, I'd like to know what you guys thought of Itachi. Because we've seen so little of him, I've had to base my characterization of him off of other fanfiction. I tried making him different from Sasuke; thus, Itachi actually talks. Don't worry to all of you who think he seemed to mild–Itachi's real intentions for being nice come in later.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/fav-ed/alert-ed! Your support is most awesome and shagadelic. I think I replied to everyone's questions via the PM system, but if you haven't received an answer, please leave your e-mail–I'll be glad to answer your questions via that.

To all that have dying for more tidbits of news, feel free to go to my livejournal account (username: wickedenough) and read. You will also be able to find my collection of short SasuSaku shots, **Wicked Little Pieces** (click on tags for all) posted there along with teasers for **Shattered Minds** and other stories. Hope you all enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 18

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

(–dances–) Happy Sweet Sixteenth to me! This is a bit of a birthday gift to you all, along with **Wicked Little Pieces** (which I would love for you guys to take a look at!). It's so exciting to be finally 16! I remember when I first started writing, I lied and said I was 14 instead of 12. I lied for three years, and now, finally, I'm actually the age I say I am!

Well, enough of that! An update for Shattered Minds and not a minute too soon! Finally, summer is here and I am allowed to right as much as I please–right after I finish my Spanish class, SAT prep classes, and volunteer work, of course.

This is the first year since joining in summer of 2002 that I haven't switched fandoms! That must mean I like this place a lot, haha. In any case, I will probably start a new story soon... We'll see. Don't worry, this is still my first priority!

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks to everyone for not killing me after I left the cliffhanger (again—it's getting to be a bad habit). Muchos gracias to all who left a review! Your support keeps me going strong!

* * *

_What are you hiding_

_Behind your empty mask?_

_Emotion, desire, fear_

_Come out to play._

"_Itachi_?" The name came out like a hiss, full of fury and anger.

Sakura looked at him with an unwavering gaze. "He sent me the invitation last night. I couldn't refuse." The unspoken words hung in the air. '_You weren't there._'

Though on the outside she seemed strong, she was actually shaking on the inside. How was she going to tell Sasuke that his brother already knew about the entire mission? He would undoubtably be more furious than she had ever seen him, his entire plan shattered to pieces. Would she be able to face that?

If she didn't tell him, on the other hand, and Itachi attacked, then Sasuke would be less prepared because of her, and could get hurt, even die, and that would hurt her even more.

"What happened?" Sasuke was impatiently waiting, his eyes burning into her as he waited for her to speak.

She gnawed her lower lip worriedly, the wheels in her head spinning as she tried to think of an answer that would please them both. "I... I merely met him. For dinner," she finally replied.

"What did he ask you?" The question was a demand for truth, to further piece together a plan for murder.

She shrugged her shoulders as nonchalantly as she could, knowing full well that she had already started spinning her lie and that, damn it, she might as well continue. There was no way yet for her to know that this was the wrong path to have taken. "Nothing important."

"He showed no suspicion, then?" Frantic just moments before, Sasuke seemed to calm down and regain some of his composure. The taut shoulders relaxed just the slightest bit.

"No, no. He didn't." Sakura wondered when she had become so good at lying, especially around someone with eyes as piercing as Sasuke's. "It was just dinner. I didn't find anything out... I'm sorry."

Sasuke stared at her for what seemed like a minute. "It's better to take it slow and have him find nothing out. Eventually something will slip." He looked away, suddenly remembering what had transpired between them the last time they had seen each other. "You did well by accepting."

She felt the corners of her lips quirk upwards in a slight smile as she realized he was complimenting her in his own way, then stopped herself as she realized that this was all because of a lie told on her part. Unsettled, Sakura shrugged again with a brief, "I suppose so."

The air in the room grew heavy as silence penetrated the space between them.

Dragging the thoughts of Itachi and her lie forcibly from her mind, Sakura instead concentrated on Sasuke.

He sat with his back to the wall, the moonlight spilling over his shoulders and lending his hair a navy tint. The spiky bangs that covered his forehead shadowed his dark eyes as he once again shifted back, slouching slightly.

"What... What did you come here for, Sasuke? Originally?"

He was silent for so long she feared that he suspected her story. The very thought of her lie being uncovered sent Sakura into a state of fidgety paranoia. When he finally replied, his answer did nothing to help her relieve those fears.

"I wanted to know if you prepared or not." His lips were set in a grim line. "The end result depends entirely on you."

"I'm ready," she quickly replied, looking down upon her kimono in sudden interest. "Ino's a good teacher."

His eyes suddenly focused on her garment. "Where did you get that?" he asked sharply.

Sakura was taken aback. Before she could contemplate a reasonable explanation, she found herself blurting out the truth. "It was delivered along with the invitation."

"_He_ gave it to you?"

"Yes. Is there anything wrong?"

His entire expression tightened in displeasure, though she could think of no reason as to why it should have angered him. It was just a kimono, abet a rather expensive one.

When he didn't answer, Sakura stepped backwards a few feet, towards the sleeping yukata lying on her bed. "If it bothers you, I'll just change out of it." She laughed nervously. "It's too fancy to be comfortable, anyway." She swooped down to pick up the white robe and stepped behind a screen.

Hands working frantically behind her back to undo the obi, Sakura found herself tightening the ties instead. For a moment she paced in the tiny space behind the screen, fingers digging into the silk, but to no avail. With a trembling voice, Sakura asked for help. "I-I'm sorry, but... I'm sorry, I'm not used to undoing these things by myself. C-could you, please... Help me?"

She cursed herself inside, berating herself on her hasty behavior, wondering if she should have called for a maid instead.

However, before she could think any further, she felt his hands brush against back, his fingers deftly undoing the elaborate knot. He was silent as he worked, cooly professional in his efforts to free her from her outfit. She felt the robe grow slack, then loosen further. A breath of wind caressed her neck as he stepped back, leaving her to her privacy before the robe slid forward to reveal more creamy skin.

Her face red and entire body quivering with mortification, Sakura rushed to peel off the kimono and hurriedly slid on the more familiar cotton yukata. She roughly combed her hair by raking her fingers through the pink locks. Looking down upon her body to make sure nothing was out of place, Sakura took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the screen.

"T-thank you. That was stupid I me... Ino or someone else usually helps me with the untying, so I'm not really used to it. Thank you... For helping me," she finished lamely.

He didn't grace her with a reply, merely giving her a curt nod instead. "Keep up the act with Itachi as long as you need. Don't risk anything." He looked back at her slightly, then turned his head and started for the window, preparing to leave.

"W-wait!" She didn't know why she had called out.

He paused before the window, waiting for an elaboration to her cry.

Her hand, which had reached out as if to stop him from leaving, dropped slowly to her side. "Will you... Would you take a walk with me?" Realizing just how foolish her request sounded, she quickly added, "I know it's late, but I want to clear my head. Please?"

Sasuke turned around fully, an eyebrow raised slightly. When he saw her rather pained expression, however, the eyebrow dropped. "Get your shoes."

For some reason, she found herself smiling at him, fully and without restraint. "Okay." Silently sliding the shoji door open, she walked towards the front door and picked up her informal geta, then hurried back to her room. She was confident that everyone else in the house was sound asleep.

"Through the window?" she asked, tilting her chin towards it as she walked back into her room.

He nodded once, then stepped onto window sill and deftly jumped out.

Sakura bit her lip nervously, hands clutching the sandals. She walked to the window, stopping before the sill. She ran her fingers over the smooth wood, staring down at the space below–there was a good four feet between the window sill and the ground.

"Jump," his voice commanded from the side.

She gulped hard, raising herself onto the sill. She squeezed closed her eyes and then pushed herself off. When she tilted forward, however, she lost her balance against the smooth rocks that had broken her fall.

His hands found her waist and steadied her before her face met the gravel, sure and strong. "Watch your balance next time."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, wincing slightly. "I will. Sorry."

He released her and began to walk towards the gate, not waiting for her. She hurriedly slipped on the woven sandals and rushed after him.

Catching up and keeping in step with him, they were side by side when they reached the back gate. He eyed the lock warily, then looked at her.

"We'll jump the wall."

"What?" She looked at him with slight panic in her eyes. "_How_?"

He grimaced slightly, then grabbed her waist, holding her tightly in his arms. Before she could protest or say another word, he had jumped, carrying her in his arms, over the wall.

He set her down gentle enough, as calm as ever as she gasped for breath, massaging her chest.

When the gasps for air turned into gasps of laughter, however, his eyes widened. She steadied herself against the wall as she laughed herself out. "T-that was fun," she finally finished, looking up to him.

He was taken aback at the shining, green irises, her amusement making her smile luminous. Her bangs were disheveled and the robe crooked on her slim shoulders, but in his opinion, she had never looked so beautiful.

Realizing what he had just thought, Sasuke's eyes quickly shifted away towards the empty streets, his hands jamming into his pockets.

She stopped laughing long enough to admire just the way he looked, his profile illuminated by the moon–the proud, aristocratic nose and shapely lips, so perfect that they were almost effeminate.

"Do you want to go or not?" he asked after she paused for breath, turning his head to look at her.

Sakura quickly wiped her face of expression and gave a small smile. "Yes. Let's go."

He had turned and started walking off before she even had the chance to finish her answer. She caught up without a work and the two slowly started.

At first the silence felt almost discerning to Sakura. Then she realized that it was Sasuke's nature to stay quiet, and that trying to start a conversation would only make the situation more awkward. Hadn't she asked enough by forcing him to walk with her, and after she had lied to him, too? Wasn't she content enough by just being with him?

Yes, she was, she noticed after a few long moments. They were almost companionable in the lonely streets of Dream, quiet and becoming even more so as they neared the outskirts of town.

The road started disintegrating more and more as the forest grew thicker, but Sakura plowed ahead, determined to escape anything that reminded her of her mission. For once she didn't feel nervous around Sasuke, and that was something to be thankful of.

When they reached a clearing surrounded by a groove of trees, Sakura suddenly stopped, her head tilted as she stared at the moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Aa." He stopped along with her and leaned back against the trunk of a tree. She had no way of knowing that he wasn't talking entirely about the moon.

Her lips curved into a smile as she plopped down on the ground, her back against a tree facing his. Her attention wasn't on him, however, as she was rather entranced by the night sky.

"When I was little," she started, "I always looked at the moon with my parents. It was our thing." Her eyes flashed to his, meeting his gaze before flickering back to the stars. "Did you?"

He watched her as she stretched out her legs on the cool grass, watched as she smoothed the skirt to modestly cover her slim thighs and knees. "I did."

He realized then how alike they were at that moment, two jaded souls, one, a murderer, the other, a whore, as they drank in the moonlight and compared childhood rituals. She continued to smile.

"Did you watch the moon with your brother, too?" She knew exactly what she was asking, knew that she was risking the tranquility of the moment by bringing up his hated older sibling. "With Itachi?"

To her surprise, he didn't rise in anger like he always did when someone mentioned Itachi. He seemed to be basking in the shadows of the tree. "I did." His voice was hushed; she wondered briefly if she had imagined hearing it.

"And then? Later? Who did you enjoy the moon with?" She was baiting a dangerous man, but she had been so close to death that night that Sakura really stopped caring.

His onyx eyes caught hers, their gazes latching together. "No one."

She swore she forgot to breath as she started rising, her body moving on its own. She was drunk from the crisp night air–she had forgotten what being rational was about–and she had started towards Sasuke.

"Me too." The rustling of leaves and the humming buzz of the cicadas were all she heard as she neared him, her hands fluttering like dying leaves as they rose and fell in confusion. When her steps had taken her almost face to face to him, she stopped. She dropped her gaze to his chest, watching it rise steadily.

"I-I'm glad... that I found someone to share it with again." Her words were true, and it seemed her lips had a mind of their own. Suddenly shy, Sakura's cheeks turned the shade of early summer strawberries.

She looked up at him timidly from below her thick lashes as he stayed silent and still, his face shadowed just enough so that she couldn't see his expression.

She forgot herself, Itachi, everything, as the world seemed to spin a little around them. It wasn't just that he was handsome, or that he was strong, or alluring... It was that with him, she didn't feel so different. They were two separate creatures in a harsh, indifferent world, but with each other, they were not so... Alone. Her world shone of him and she couldn't stop herself for initiating what happened next.

She slowly raised herself on her tippy-toes, closing her eyes demurely. Then, slowly, pressing her lips against his.

The kiss was innocent, chaste, just like her. She sweetly squeezed herself against him, hands resting lightly on his chest. He savored her for a second, allowed her to lead for a moment, before falling into her.

His arms wrapped around her form–he was once again struck by how small and delicate she was–as he pulled her closer to him. This kiss wasn't like their previous one, when he had been punishing and hard. This kiss was different, subtle in its tenderness. It spoke and he could feel her melt against him.

They broke apart for air, her chest meeting his in every rise and fall. Sakura's eyes opened to study his face for a moment before he bent his head and took her lips again, a dangerous drug that allowed him to escape his sins.

Each kiss, each press of body against body, seemed to bring him alive. She felt something for him–she was _his_ in more ways than one. He could have her right at that moment and she would let him, but something in his mind refused him of that kind of contact, choosing instead to allow his tongue to explore her mouth, his hands the slight hollows of her hips and slope of her back.

It wasn't as if he had been without women–in fact, far from it. But, she was different from them, a blossoming girl who would become the most beautiful of flowers, and, somehow, she had dug into him.

He cared for her.

There it was, plain and simple. He cared for her safety, he had feared when he heard that she had been with Itachi. He wanted to _protect_ her.

The notion was so ironic he could have cried. Still, he couldn't stop.

"Sasuke..." her voice was breathy with passion, her chin tilting upwards as his lips descended to feed on her flower-stem neck. She mewed as he sucked on her pulse, brushing against him as her arms wrapped around his neck tenderly.

His mouth detached itself from her skin as he stared at her heatedly for a moment, then bent to kiss her again, lips meeting in a firework explosion of emotion.

When they finally broke apart, they were panting, tangled against each other. "We have to go," he huskily murmured against her cheek.

"I know..." She let a sigh and leaned against him, showing no sign of getting up to leave.

The entire scene had been so uncharacteristic of her, so unlike the Sakura who would have sworn eternal celibacy if she could after the years spent in the whore house. Sasuke always did this to her, made her forget and remember and feel and touch and _breathe_. His caresses were like drugs.

She should be running away from him, or should have pushed him away when his tongue teased her bottom lip to ask for acceptance, or should have never asked him to walk with her in the first place, but she didn't, couldn't will herself to. She was so _weak_ for wanting someone to comfort her, if only for an hour, after her brush with Itachi.

He gently removed her arms from his neck, stepping backwards so she could compose herself after his flurry of kisses. His shoved her hands back into his pockets and kept his eyes on the ground as she smoothed the yukata into place.

"Okay. Let's go," she quietly murmured, unsure of how to act after their moment of ardor.

Last time, he had kissed her and left. This time, she kissed him, or at least had started to. Now, she didn't know what to do.

He seemed to sense her uncertainty and looked back at her, eyes dark. "This doesn't change anything."

Her mouth opened in an 'O' as she realized he was telling her they should still act the same. She nodded quickly, more grateful than hurt as she started following him back to the geisha house.

They were silent in their trek, each wrapped in their own thoughts and almost unaware of the other's presence. Still, that didn't stop Sakura from noticing that his steps were smaller to accommodate her slower gait, or Sasuke from seeing the glow of Sakura's slight smile.

They reached the back gate within half an hour; Sasuke once again carried Sakura over. As he helped her over the window sill and back into the room, Sakura once more leaned close to Sasuke. For a moment he thought–hoped–she would kiss him again, but instead she smiled bashfully towards him. "Thank you," she finally whispered.

He nodded once, then turned his head to go.

Sakura nodded back in reply, then dropped her gaze and walked back into the room. As she collapsed onto the futon and closed her eyes in sleep, she could have sworn that he had smiled before he looked away.

It was a start, rationality be damned.

* * *

Really, it was starting to get far too easy.

The girl was in love with his younger brother, who, it seemed, had feelings for her of his own. It was almost laughable, watching the foolish boy try to understand what he felt for her and pushing her away instead.

He hadn't expected his crushing of Sasuke to be so easy. No, he had thought that it would be at least mildly challenging, so he could feel alive again. He had left the boy alive so he would understand the importance of strength, but now, it seemed that it would be impossible. The boy was a fool.

Too stupid to realize the girl was in love with him. Too stupid to realize he was condemning her to death. Too stupid to know that he was playing right into his dear brother's hands.

Really, it was too easy.

* * *

Ending Note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Amazingly, I was able to do it in one sitting. Seriously! I got up once or twice to get food, but it's rather freaky seeing how I have such a short attention span, it usually takes me days to finish.

Well, the plot is turning more and more dark as Sasuke and Sakura fall more and more into luuuurrrve. I promise not to drag anything out, though I really was in this chapter (what's this? No plot development whatsoever?). Then again, I think we all deserve some fluff, especially after all these no SasuSaku chapters. I hope you guys all enjoyed it!

Please leave a comment (as a birthday gift –puppy dog eyes–, please?) to tell me what you thought of it! I'm not too confident on my romance (even though I write it all the time, sheesh!) and critique would always be welcomed!


	19. Chapter 19

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Wow. Long time no see, everyone! My excuses: writer's block, the filler episodes, and SATs. No further words needed (though feel free to yell, please).

Mmm, I'd just like to reply to something **Nutbuster** (I loved your reviews!) said which I thought might be important. I know in the beginning of this I said this story would be, what, 19-some chapters? Well, at the rate that this is going, I think it would be fair to assume that it's going to run a bit more than that. I'm thinking about... Oh, 21-23 chapters. I might do an epilogue. Maybe. (–shrug–) Who knows. In any case I have new ideas to stories waiting to be written, so just wait for those!

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited. Thanks to all of you! You guys keep me from just letting this story go and making graphics XD!

* * *

**The Story Thus Far In a Nutshell: **_Uchiha Sasuke, a missing nin from an unknown village, bought the freedom of Haruno Sakura, a prostitute, so she could help him kill his brother by finding the answer to a certain secret. Yamanaka Ino, his acquaintance, has been asked to turn Sakura into a high class geisha entertainer, in order to seem more inconspicious during her mission. The process would have run smoothly had Sasuke not started to develop feelings for his charge. At the same time, Hyuuga Neji and his teammate Tenten search for his cousin, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, only to find her pregnant with her lover's child._ And on to the story!

* * *

Do you hear the world ending

As you walk forward?

She eyes the destruction

Hands helplessly clenched

Tenten was glad she knew Neji well enough to be able to find him without having to look too long.

"Are you just going to sit there sulking all day?" She raised her voice, shielding her eyes from the sun as she tilted her head towards the uppermost boughs of the tree. "Come on, Neji!"

No response.

The girl heaved a sigh. She really didn't want to have to do it the hard way, but it seemed like Neji was going to give her no choice. She tensed her calf muscles, sending chakra to the soles of her feet, and then jumped from limb to limb until she was in front of him.

With his arms crossed across his chest, the wielder of the Byakugan looked more like a scowling five year old than an extremely dangerous ANBU warrior who would think little of cutting a man in two.

Without asking for permission or even saying a work, Tenten quickly dropped herself down next to him, allowing her legs to dangle over the bough, swinging them slightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It was typical of her to feel for him. She realized that he was angry and confused, torn between what he knew was right and what he was raised to understand and follow. The Hyuuga Clan was just too complicated for anyone to come out of any situations regarding it happily.

As she waited for an answer, Tenten allowed herself to glance over her teammate. His eyes were hard, the silver-moon orbs impassive. Strands of dark brown hair gently caressed pale cheeks in the breeze. His jaw set tightly in a frown, body clenched in anger, hands balling themselves into fists over and over again.

"She's not being responsible," he finally ground out, not looking at her but rather the ground below them. The cold rage had passed, now all that was left was the hot. She waited patiently for the explosion.

"Responsible to whom? Her father... Or someone else?" She intentionally kept her voice light, careful to remain calm.

"To the _Hyuuga_," he answered firmly, his eyes not meeting hers.

The situation was so meaningless it was laughable. She bit back a smile and, her tone just slightly more bitter than she could have hoped, asked, "Just like you? What could she possibly owe? What could _you_ possibly owe?"

The look he gave her stopped any oncoming outbursts of frustration. His furrowed brows relaxed and his eyes became less angry. Without another word, he took her hand into his and brushed her fingertips against his palm, eyes intent on the motion.

"We are ANBU, Tenten. But I am ANBU only because of the Hyuuga. Without their techniques and attacks, I would be nothing." He paused slightly, breathing out deeply. "Surely you can understand that?"

Tenten fell silent. The situation was completely comprehendible from Neji's point of view. However, she felt it necessary to inform him of Hinata's own dreams for life, because they had none of Neji's fanatical family obligations.

"Neji... Hinata never wanted to lead the Hyuuga. You know that. Why would you drag her back when she's so happy here?"

The calm Neji had just moments ago slipped back into unyielding torment. He set his jaw stubbornly and looked up to her. "She can't run away from her destiny."

"And what's that?" she asked pointedly. "What if her destiny's to stay here after all?" She gently reached up and brushed a tendril of hair from Neji's face, the motion so natural that neither of them flinched nor absorbed it. "I read the stars, Neji. What if they told me that Hinata should stay here? What would be her true destiny then?"

"She was first born of the Hyuuga for a reason," he answered solidly, with no room in his voice for discussion.

Sometimes Neji was so stubborn she felt like cracking his–_big_–head open with a plate, throw his–_overanalyzing_–brain onto the floor, stomp on it, and then some. Depending on how one looked at it, his tenacity could be either a virtue or a supreme pain in the ass. It was needless to say which one she felt towards it now.

Tenten decided to change tactics. "Then what was the reason you were born into the Branch House? What's destiny have in store for you?" Somehow the comment came out more cynical and sarcastic than she had meant it to be.

His eyes never left her face as he answered her question. "To protect and to honor the Hyuuga name. Nothing and no one will be worth more than that."

For some reason those words made a heavy, achy feeling fill her chest, followed by a stabbing burst of hurt. She had to bite her tongue to keep the pain in check, and for some reason could not swallow the sudden, steady welling of tears behind her deep eyes. Turning slightly so he wouldn't see the redness that was sure to have rimmed her eyes, she clenched her fists tightly.

"Selfish, that's what you are, Hyuuga Neji."

Her voice was so defiant and soft that at first he did not understand and could not take it in. "Tenten..."

She interrupted him, this time turning so that he could see her eyes. He stepped backwards, uncomfortable and shocked, when he saw the unshed tears.

"Why can't you just see that for once–_once_ in your miserable life–that there's a world outside of _protecting_and _honoring_ the Hyuuga name? Maybe other people care about you, care about each other, in a way that isn't connected to a stupid _family_."

Unable to contain her bottled up emotions, Tenten whirled to face him, eyes connecting with his. "I've never had a family, Neji. Maybe... Maybe that's why I don't understand your obsession with yours. But I think you're just trying to hide behind that name so you'll never have to take responsibility for your own mistakes and actions, because your every step is taken after a command is given."

She paused for breath, a part of her relishing his open mouthed silence. "Are you resentful of Hinata for that? Because she pushed her way out of that stupid family so she could start one of her own, based on her own decisions? Is that why you're trying to ruin her happiness? Are you that much of a coward?"

By this time the tears that had threatened to fall had started dripping down her cheeks. She walked up to him, his body tense and straight as a board, hers as graceful as a dancer's. Raising herself to her tippy toes so that his silver moon eyes were level with her dark ones, she quietly spoke into his lips. "And if you're a coward, Neji, then you're not worth my time."

She would have pushed him if she didn't realize they were still standing on a tree limb, so instead she turned and, in true femme fatale form, jumped down and walked back to the house without giving a backwards glance.

* * *

Looking back in retrospect, Neji decided that there were times when his unwittingly true words had a hardness to them that truly hurt people. Normally he was not a regretting man, but Tenten's tears–always bright like the lightest jewels and as rare as desert rain–always made him turn back and think.

She had never been angry at him before, he realized. Not like this. She had screamed at him, argued with him, threatened to use him in target practice, but she had never cried. He had liked her for that. She was strong, and she was dedicated to her art and she never tried to smother him with affection like other women.

She was his best friend, and he had told her more about his life than he had with any other person.

Lee had, in their youth, teased them both about their status. His stony silence and her vengeful glares had barely been enough to shut the loudmouth up. It wasn't until they reached their twenties that Lee had finally stopped reciting his romantic notions about their 'hidden feelings' for each other; his blind hope finally crushed under the merciless feet of age.

He didn't ever remember a time since they met that she hadn't been his companion, always fighting by his side. And now, due to a mission too personal to bear, he didn't know if she would ever again.

He didn't have to contemplate long to realize that he couldn't let her just walk away. She was, in essence, a part of him. She tempered his moods and on more than one occasion saved his life. And though he didn't truly understand how, she was worth far more than a name.

Swallowing his pride and steeling himself, Hyuuga Neji prepared to reenter his cousin's house.

* * *

Ino hummed softly to herself as she walked towards Sakura's room, her feet barely making any noise as she stepped down the hall. It was already past sunrise, and she was, she admitted freely to herself, dying to know what had happened the night before at Uchiha Itachi's.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! I'm giving you to the count of five before I come in!" she chirped.

Sakura jolted awake the moment Ino's voice pierced through the thin screen doors. Her mind whirled furiously as she thought of what had happened the night before, and a blush rose as she remembered what had happened with Sasuke.

"I'm coming in!" Ino announced, barely giving Sakura any time to ready herself before she burst into the room. She slide the door close behind her with a snap and quickly walked over to Sakura, kneeling at once to peer anxiously into the girl's face.

"So? How'd it go?" she prodded instantly. She may have been out entertaining at more than four gatherings that night but she wasn't going to miss anything.

Sakura's blush deepened. "How'd it go with what?" Ino couldn't have heard, or seen what had happened between her and Sasuke, right?

Ino flicked her gently on the forehead. "With Itachi! Who else?"

One mention of _that man's_ name and instantly Sakura was chilled to the bone. The glow brought on by young love and thoughts of Sasuke dissipated as quickly as they were brought on.

Coiling back into herself, Sakura replied as nonchalantly as she possibly could. "It went well. He wishes to see me again."

"And?"

"And he wasn't that bad?" Suddenly, Sakura was annoyed with the questions. It was wrong with her, but even the merest mention of Itachi's name made her remember her entire mission, and all the complexity that went along with it.

Ino pursed her lips, twisting the pout slightly to the side, a teasing glint in her eye. "But that's it? No horror stories to tell me? No anecdotes of him serving you the blood of a hundred pure virgins and then begging for you to spank him with whips made of their skin?"

Even though she was feeling grouchy, the last comment still made Sakura laugh. "Ino! Of course not. He was really serious, that's all. Kinda creepy, but no masochist vampire. Where'd you get those absurd ideas?"

Ino waved her question away carelessly. "So that's all that happened? You had dinner, you chatted about... _something_... and he let you home with a 'Come back soon'-kind of goodbye?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yes, something like that."

"Oh! Where's the kimono?"

Sakura blanched, face turning from red to white. The kimono, which was supposed to be laid out to preserve the cloth and prevent unwanted wrinkles and creases. The kimono which she...

"How did you get out of it? None of the maids said they saw you get in, and you aren't exactly proficient at untying complicated knots behind your back," Ino replied as she got up and walked behind the screen to find the kimono.

"I just... I just did! Managed! I was lucky, wasn't I?" She tried to cover up the nervous statement with an equally jittery laugh. Gingerly, she pulled her legs from under the covers and stood up. Just as she was gaining balance, Ino rushed towards her with a wail, the kimono from the night before clutched in her hands.

"You left it on the _floor_?!" Ino stepped backwards and looked at Sakura with an almost comical expression of absolute horror.

Sakura looked up to the kimono, Ino's furious expression, and stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry?" she offered. "Forgive your lowly subject for her horrendous memory in terms of kimono care?"

Ino's mouth twisted into a half smile as she fought to keep her shocked demeanor. "I should order twenty switches on you. You're lucky I'm feeling gracious today!"

A giggle escaped Sakura's mouth, both of relief at changing the subject and Ino's quick wit. She reached for the kimono, carefully extracting it from Ino's hands and laying it on the futon. "Here, let me take care of it. How do you fold it?"

"Uhh... Why don't we just leave it on your bed and call for a maid to do that?" Ino quickly steered Sakura away from the kimono and towards the door. "We can take tea in the garden."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't know either, do you?"

Ino gave a cheery laugh, gaily pulling Sakura just a little harder. "Of course I do. I just don't want to keep you hungry, is all!" She turned and gave a cunning smile. "Why don't you finish telling me about your night?"

Gulping, the pink haired girl allowed herself to be seated with a cup of tea in hand before starting once more.

* * *

The day passed quickly, with the two young women spending most of the time in the garden, chatting about events and gossiping about various characters of society. Ino was an excellent informant, which made Sakura think that perhaps _Ino_, and not herself, should have been the one Sasuke choice to get secrets out of Itachi.

On the topic of Sasuke Sakura glossed over everything. She admitted that she thought he was very handsome, but made it clear that she had no interest in him at all.

"You must be the only one," Ino said lightly, tracing the rim of her cup with a finger. "Sasuke-kun's face has attracted almost every woman who has ever seen it. And not just women, either," she mentioned as an afterthought. "It's not a secret that Orochimaru would like nothing more than to have him."

"Orochimaru. You said that he was... A..." Sakura hesitated.

"A monster? That man holds no leash to his ambition." Ino pursed her lips tightly. "He's a nin with aspirations to take over Dream."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He has followers, you know. People he's promised... Well, I don't know what. He's simply bad news."

"Maybe he just wants Sasuke to be one of his followers?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged. "Who knows? Orochimaru... Just stay away from him if you can, Sakura. There's just something wrong with him."

Sakura didn't need Ino to tell her to know this. She shivered slightly as she remembered his midnight visit to her room, how he could have killed her then if Sasuke hadn't rescued her.

Her train of thought was stopped short when a maid walked quietly towards them. "This just arrived, Lady," she murmured, handing over a slim envelope.

Ino smiled and waved the girl away. She gently broke the seal and scanned the letter while Sakura waited impatiently. "Ohohoho!"

"What?" Sakura worked hard to keep the anticipation from her voice.

"Guess who sent you _another_ invitation!" Ino leaned closer and waved the paper in her friend's face. "My goodness, you must have told me an edited version of what happened last night because I don't think I've ever seen a man so interested as to simply wave away protocol. You know he should wait at least another night before even sending out any requests. And he probably didn't even check to see if your schedule was full or not. What if you had a previous engagement tonight? Honestly!"

"Itachi?" Sakura breathed out.

"Yes, _Itachi_." Ino peeked out to see the position of the sun in the sky. "At least we have a few hours to prepare. Pity he didn't send another gift for tonight," she laughed.

Sakura knew that she should be grateful that Itachi was so eager to simply tell her the secret to the Mangekyo, but at the same time she felt dread at having to see him so soon, and especially after what had happened with Sasuke the night before. After being with him, completing the mission so soon seemed...

She was hit with a sudden string of questions. Was freedom what she still wanted? After all, Sasuke seemed to be honorable, or at least a man of his word. After she found out what Sasuke needed, would she really be happy just to leave? And what about him? He wanted to kill his brother, but what would he do afterwards? Was there a future for them, at all? And if there wasn't, then why was she still fooling herself with memories of the night before?

She clenched her jaw tightly. She was getting so soft, so foolish, allowing herself to ponder possibilities outside of her past.

'_You are an indebted spy,_' she reminded herself. '_You have nothing except for a mission. Stop thinking about Sasuke like he's your future._'

Sakura set the empty porcelain cup onto the tray. '_You can have no future if you have no past. You must remember that, Haruno Sakura._'

Yes, she would go to Itachi tonight, see him, and try to charm him. But first, she had to sort out her own priorities.

* * *

Ending Note: I hate this chapter, and I'm sure most of you do too. It's a filler chapter, and unfortunately, for the story to progress, it is inevitable. However, it doesn't mean I can't HATE IT. HATE IT WITH A BURNING PASSION.

(–sigh–) Nevertheless, I assure you all that the next chapter will have more plot, more action, and (hopefully) more fluff. Reviews of your thoughts on this chapter would be nice and please, rest assured that the next chapter will come out a lot faster than this one. Expect it after the middle of May (AP season!) and definitely by mid June (after SATs and finals!).

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	20. Chapter 20

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Told ya all that this chapter would come out a lot faster! Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed (as always!). You guys really make my day with every comment, and I write a lot faster for it. Also, I'd like to say a SUPER!thank you to **777777**,** SorceressMyr**, and **Nadja-Neko** for making beautiful fanart and doujinshi (the links are at my profile), which were probably the best incentives I've received this entire run. You two are amazingly talented and truly awesome for taking time to draw for moi!

In this chapter... The secret comes out and some realizations come rolling in. ENJOY!

* * *

'_What will become of me?'_

_She asks the night sky._

'_What will become of us?'_

_Talking to a silent moon_

Sakura let her rose-colored hair be pulled and brushed and twisted and pinned as she stared at the empty space in front of her. The silver kimono Ino had picked out for her to wear lay folded in its box, the shimmery threads reflecting light and color like a polished opal. The design suggested of frigid winds and smooth-flowing water. Swirls of ash-colored threads wove in and out around the matching obi.

She still did not know what she was to do after her mission was complete. In their earlier meeting Itachi insinuated that he would not mind telling her the secret of the Mangekyo at all. Rather, he seemed to know of her goal before she had even made any advances towards it.

There was little doubt in her mind that she would have the information soon. However, that didn't stop her from wanting to know exactly _why_ he was so calm and nonchalant about it. Any ordinary man would be reluctant, to say the least, to openly speak of his weakness.

Then again, no ordinary man would have murdered his entire family, save his younger brother, either.

Once again she reminded herself that Itachi was dangerous, this entire mission was dangerous. Her feelings about Sasuke were dangerous.

She exhaled slowly, turning around slowly as Ino silently opened the makeup box to transform her face. For the past half hour neither of them had spoken, each in their own reverie.

Ino broke the quiet first. "I don't know why exactly Itachi would call you so soon, but there's something about the situation that makes me uncomfortable." She looked up from mixing the white cream that would cover Sakura's face. "Do you think anything's happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura was careful not to let the expression on her face change.

Ino grimaced slightly. "It's just questionable. Why he's calling you back so soon. You don't think that he knows anything, do you?"

Sakura attempted to smile without moving her forehead, where Ino was carefully spreading the white base. "I don't think so."

She didn't know why exactly she lied. All she knew was that she didn't want to worry Ino, and that she wanted, for whatever reason, to keep her suspicions to herself. Not even Sasuke would know exactly how deep she had gotten.

Still looking troubled, Ino clamped her mouth shut and continued her work. Sakura now knew why Ino had decided to offer to do her makeup and help her dress instead of telling her to ask a fellow geisha. Their friendship, though amiable from the start, had progressed to something so much stronger.

"Ino... I know you're worried. But I'm a big girl now." She laughed, then sobered up again. "I mean, I took this onto myself." Sakura closed her eyes and allowed dark liner to be traced over her lashes.

She heard Ino heave a sigh. "Sometimes I think that this is just a game," she continued. "But then I have to keep reminding myself that it's more than that. I knew there were going to be risks from the beginning, you know?" She opened her eyes again and watched Ino, whose bent head and furrowed brow more than told her that the other girl was still worried. "Please don't worry about me," she pleaded.

Ino looked up and smiled weakly. "You're right. You can do this. I don't know why I'm being like this." She looked heavenward and dramatically dabbed the corners of her eyes with her sleeve, where a few tears really had gathered. She sniffed comically. "I feel like a mother bird pushing her chick out of the nest."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks."

Ino motioned for Sakura to rise as she herself walked over and picked up the kimono. As the apprentice maiko was already dressed in the white under-robe, there was little to do than drape over the additional layers. Ino's deft fingers pulled and adjusted, then wrapped and tied the dusk-colored obi into a perfect butterfly knot.

As Sakura looked into the mirror and at her finished self, she was once again struck with how much her face could change from simple to striking with simple cosmetics and her presence from girl to dignified geisha with a luxurious kimono. Ino had given her smoky eyes and understated red lips, had tied the obi so her figure seemed flawless.

"Hubris," Ino teased lightly. "Vain, much?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Ino's reflection in the mirror. "Is it almost time to go?" she asked.

Ino thoughtfully nodded. "Probably. One of the maids will announce the arrival of the carriage, so all you need to do now is wait and not mess up your makeup."

Her ears pricked up at the delicate padding of feet coming towards them. "Well, speak of the devil," Ino commented. She voiced acquiescence when the maid relayed the affirmed message. "Time to go, Sakura."

The pink haired girl resolutely nodded and began following Ino out of the room. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that tonight... Tonight something _would_ happen.

* * *

The entrance to the manor hall was no less impressive the second time, Sakura decided as she stepped foot into the grand room. And like last time, there was seemingly no one in the room.

Calming her fluttering hands by smoothing out wrinkles in the kimono, Sakura carefully let her eyes dart around the room. She half expected Itachi to appear out of no one and catch her unawares again.

"Sakura-san." A feminine voice caught Sakura's attention and she looked up again to see a young maid dressed in dark grey. "Itachi-sama will be with you shortly. He asks that you make yourself comfortable."

"Oh! Thank you," Sakura smiled. For a moment she didn't know what to expect. Was the girl there merely to relay the message, or was she a spy of some sort? Her heart jittered uncomfortably from one delusion to another.

"Shall I bring tea, Sakura-san?" The maid's hands gestured towards the table she had sat at–could it be?–just a night ago.

Sakura nodded, for a moment uncertain. She hadn't been in Dream long enough or received enough training to know what to do when the host was missing. Would it be considered rude if she merely sat? Fervently hoping Itachi wasn't a stickler for traditions and manners, she nodded towards the girl, murmuring her thanks as she watched the girl disappear.

She didn't have to wait long for the tea to arrive. As the girl set down the tray silently and Sakura prepared to reach for the teapot, Itachi appeared.

He was dressed in black robes so reminiscent of Sasuke's that Sakura fought to keep from distracting herself with thoughts of him. His dark hair was tied back neatly and his face was smoothly collected. He gave the barest of nods to the maid as she backed away again.

Itachi bowed slightly to Sakura as the girl prepared to rise. "Please, Sakura-san. No need for all these formalities." The corners of his pale lips rose slightly. "Forgive me for calling you so soon after our previous visits. I hope I did not interrupt any previously set engagements."

Sakura smiled slowly in return. "There was no trouble, Itachi-san. It was an honor to return to you so soon."

Strangely enough, much of her nervousness had faded with the arrival of her supposed enemy. Any pressure she might have felt earlier melted away as she focused single mindedly on Itachi.

He seated himself in a manner so fluid she wondered for a moment if he had taken lessons from Ino. He paused to stare at her for a moment, so long that she realized that she had forgotten to pour the tea.

"If I may?" She reached hesitantly for the tray, which he gently pushed towards her. She looked up him shyly as she lifted her arm to pour the tea. "May I inquire why you asked for my services tonight, Itachi-san?" After her alarmingly rude behavior the night before, Sakura felt shamed enough to resort back to geisha politeness.

His red eyes were really quite unarming, she decided as she delicately gestured towards the filled cups. Itachi took his time taking a sip before setting the cup down and staring at her intently again.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother."

And with that, Sakura knew that her earlier hunch had been altogether too right.

* * *

If there was anything he wasn't, it was rash.

Why then, he asked himself, was he rushing into this... _relationship_... of sorts, with this girl? How _dare _he start thinking about where they could go after this had all gone over? How could he possibly think about a life after this? It just wasn't supposed to be this way.

Hell, nothing was supposed to be this way. If Itachi hadn't betrayed the Uchiha, then he would have a normal life. He might have stayed in Fire Country, might have become ANBU or into the force like his father. And they would all be alive.

He clenched his fist too tightly. There he was again, thinking about what could have been. '_It happened. And that is why you have to kill Itachi._'

He was being naive if he thought there would be a life after this. He would drop her off at a safe village as he had agreed to do and stay out of her life forever, because that was the only thing he could do. What happened to _him _after Itachi didn't matter.

All that mattered, he reminded himself again and again, was that _that man_ would die.

What happened to Haruno Sakura after this was no business of his.

* * *

Sakura fought between wanting to know exactly what have driven Itachi to kill his family and retaining her facade. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the mask she had crafted so hurriedly would fall of, and the truth would be revealed. Still, it didn't stop her from clinging onto the safety of the lie.

"What is it that you would like to talk about?" she asked, keeping her face as impassive as his.

Itachi's eyes were unblinking, the commas unnerving and still. "I understand you met my brother at a brothel house."

Suddenly defensive, Sakura felt herself grimace slightly in discomfort. "How we met should have nothing to do with what he has to do with you, Itachi-san." She forced her eyes up to meet his.

"It is nothing against you, I assure you, Sakura-san." He stopped. "In fact... To see you make this amount of progress is rather stunning."

"Thank you," she said stiffly before adding an afterthought "And yes, we did."

"You never answered me last night why you were doing this for Sasuke," Itachi reminded softly as he swirled the broken tea leaves at the bottom of his cup. "Does it have anything to do with how you met?"

Sakura forced her voice to be polished and collected. There would be no good in angering Itachi, no matter how impassive he seemed to act. "Yes. He bought my freedom."

Itachi nodded. "I see. Generous..." He smiled slightly as she refilled his cup. "He thought you would make a good spy," Itachi reiterated. His lips curved up higher, revealed rather sharp, white canines so that the smile turned into something more terrifying than a leer. "He doesn't care much for your safety, does he?"

"I beg your pardon?" The words slipped without thinking.

She received no answer in return, just a mere nod.

Sakura wanted, all of a sudden, to jump up and defend Sasuke. How he had cared for her. She wanted to tell him of all the things he had done to protect her, of the dagger tucked within her obi should things go terribly wrong.

Because Itachi was too twisted. The silence which permeated everything, even their conversations, caused her mind to go overboard even when she thought she was in control.

"I do not know what Sasuke-san thinks," Sakura carefully worded. "All I know is that he asked for a task to be completed in exchange for something that is valuable to me." She paused for a moment. "How dangerous the task actually is depends entirely on who's talking, don't you agree?"

She knew her sauciness could cost her later but had still decided to take the risk. If Itachi took the bait and allowed his pride to lead his tongue, it could all work out to her advantage. As long as she kept the wheel spinning, sooner or later she would have her reward.

Itachi set down his cup lightly, but before he could open his mouth to ask his next question, Sakura interrupted him.

"May I ask why you did it?"

He leaned back just the slightest bit before moving close again. "I'm sorry?"

Sakura knew that his inquiry was just his way of allowing her think again before asking her real question. He thought he was being merciful and sparing her from an awkward moment that could lead to her demise. What he didn't know was that Sakura was far past desperation and wanted the secret to the Mangekyo _now_.

"Why did you kill your family?"

Itachi looked at her blankly. "Is an explanation really in question, Sakura-san?"

She smiled sweetly. "Indulge me."

In a sudden movement Itachi was standing up, facing her with the table between them. He walked a slight perimeter of the room before looking at her again with his crimson eyes. "I did it for Sasuke," he finally said. Either he was an amazing actor or he was truly distressed–either he was playing her along or she now had the upper hand.

Sakura could barely contain the shock within her face. "For _Sasuke_?"

That drew a soft chuckle from the older man. "Yes, for Sasuke."

"How does... Why... How does that possibly... How could that possibly be for Sasuke's benefit?" She stumbled over her words as she fought to communicate in a non-accusatory manner.

"Some people need motivation to reach their full potential," Itachi started. "And inspiration comes in all forms. Hatred, in particular." He paused before continuing. "I assure you, Sakura-san, that without me Sasuke would not be as he is today."

She felt faint. She honestly did. For someone to... For someone to murder their entire family to _motivate_ anyone was just sick. She fought, so hard, to keep herself from rising up in anger and yelling at him.

He had to be insane.

It was the only logical explanation she could possibly draw.

Itachi waited in silence for Sakura to find her tongue again. He had been waiting for the question, of course. But he had not expected the girl to have the courage–or lack the brains–to ask so tactlessly and so soon. And his truthful answer, it seemed, was not what she wanted to hear.

"You... You know that Sasuke wants to kill you, though, right?" Her voice was weak with strain.

"Of course." Itachi's voice was cool, as if he were merely confirming his name, or age, or some other mundane fact. Sakura didn't know how he did it.

Sakura twisted an edge of a sleeve between her fingers. "How can you be fine with this?"

"The same way you could be fine with sleeping with men for money, and the same way Sasuke has become fine with killing others for his livelihood." Itachi walked towards her again, his words silencing her further questions.

As he sat down next to her again, Sakura couldn't help but feel a peculiar sense of foreboding. He leaned close to her–a little too close for comfort, she realized too late–and whispered gently in her ear.

"Why did my brother send you, Sakura?"

Sakura felt shivers rise up and down her back and fought not to shudder in revulsion and fear. Orochimaru might be disgusting, she thought to herself, but Itachi... Itachi was honestly evil. Too careful to be caught and too cunning to be safe, he was one person she would be happy to never have to see again.

"To learn... To learn..."

"Go on." His words were melting silk, encouraging almost.

"To learn the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan," she finally whispered out, closing her eyes.

There was a heavy moment of silence as Sakura scarcely dared to breathe. In an adrenaline-filled moment she feared that he would kill her.

A chuckle–a true laugh–caused her to open her eyes again. Itachi was... laughing. His head was thrown back slightly and his eyes were closed in mirth. Sakura thought him more unstable than she had the moments before.

Almost as suddenly as he started laughing he stopped. He leaned back and studied her face again, expression once again unreadable. "The secret to the Mangekyo, Sakura, is simple. My brother wants to know how to attain it. You can tell him..." The commas in his eyes spin wildly. "That the wielder simply has to kill the one he holds most dear to his heart."

* * *

Somehow she found herself back on the carriage again after stumbling madly through niceties with Itachi. He had been cordial once more after telling her exactly what she wanted to hear and had walked her to her carriage soon afterwards.

Confused as she was about how he was simply letting her go, Sakura couldn't stop from reeling from all that she had heard and achieved in the last few hours.

Itachi was a madman.

Sasuke was a victim to a senseless plot.

She had the key to her freedom.

Now she wondered exactly what the Mangekyo was. What... weapon, maybe? What weapon could only be achieved through the death of the one most dear? And did Itachi have it? Or was it the only way that he could be destroyed? There were so many questions and she knew that unlike when she was with Itachi, there was no way she could ask all–and expect them to be answered–with Sasuke.

And now that she knew this secret, she would finally be free. What would she really do now? She cared for Sasuke so much... And Ino was now closer than family to her. She knew that with Itachi constantly around there was no way she could stay in Dream. However, there was a dull ache in her chest when she thought about never seeing Sasuke again, too.

The carriage rolled to a stop before she could compose an entire inquiry to Sasuke about her future. She stepped out silently, looking hesitantly towards the lights shining through the windows. It was early yet, but she couldn't bear to face anyone right now. She had to think about... _everything_.

Waving the driver off, she waited until he was out of site before creeping towards the gate that Sasuke had helped her jump the night before. She didn't have his physical prowess, she admitted, but the lock looked so old and rusty that she wasn't too surprised when she was able to wiggle it clean open.

She closed the gate before turning and nimbly walking towards her room. It was a warm night and she was confidant that the shutters would be open. She smiled delightedly as she found her beliefs confirmed and hoisted herself over the window sill with as much grace as possible.

She was in the process of dusting herself off when a voice shocked her almost straight out of the window again.

"What are you doing?"

Even though she recognized it as Sasuke, she still couldn't stop her heart from pounding so hard she thought it would jump out. "I'm getting into my room," she nervously explained. "I didn't want to talk to anyone outside, so I decided to take a leaf out of your book and..." She trailed on before finally getting to the point. "I saw Itachi tonight again." Shocked by his sudden presence, the words slipped out of her mouth before she could finish organizing her own thoughts on the fruits of her visit tonight.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed as red as his brother's as he swept forward and grasped her by the forearms. His touch was hard and unforgiving. "What happened?"

His gaze was so intense she had a hard time holding it. She fought to bury her face into his chest because she knew that the moment she let out the truth, nothing would be the same again.

She might not have been truly free around him, but Sakura knew that without him she wouldn't feel it even if she was.

She wasn't just grateful to him for rescuing her, she realized a little belatedly. She truly, honestly cared about him. And she wanted to be with him, even if it meant giving up her freedom.

"Sakura," he prodded, shaking her just the slightest bit and completely oblivious to her thoughts and worries and revelations.

She took a deep breath and tried to smile. "I found out the secret of the Mangekyo."

* * *

Ending Note: BOOOO! WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! WHAT A BAD CLIFFHANGER!!! YOU SUCK!!!

I know, I know. I'm amazing with my mind reading (–grin–). Just kidding, but we really must end this chapter. Just wait to the next one! We're really winding down here. Only one or two more chapters to go, and that's just plain scary. The next chapter will be romantic and angsty and all that other good stuff.

Until then, have fun and see you next time!

(Did I mention that "next time" comes a lot faster with feedback?)


	21. Chapter 21

**Shattered Minds**

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Wow. Nearly another year before another update. Terribly sorry, but senior year is everything everyone has ever complained to you about. Final SATs, college applications, finals, senioritis. It's all true, and it's all a pain in the ass... Not to mention my loss of computer during part of summer.

But don't worry! I finally got a new laptop, and finals and everything is over. I have no excuses not to write anymore. I can't believe that this story has turned into such a big project! (–coddles story–) Oh, my wonderful baby pet. You've grown from a vicious plot bunny to a nice chocolate one with all these psychedelic people loving you.

As always, thanks to the lovely reviewers who take the time out of their day to make mine, and a special thanks to **Animegirllie **and **adikk**, who drew me lovely fanart (the links are featured in my profile). You guys are serially the bestest EVER. Serially.

Enjoy!

* * *

'_We will hurt to hurt'_

_The thorns said to the roses_

'_But, sometimes,' the thorns reminded_

'_Sometimes, we will hurt to love.'_

Neji walked towards his cousin's new home with only one resolute thought in mind. He would let her stay with here in Leaf not because he approved, but because he didn't know if he could stand the loss of his closest friend.

He took a breath before knocking once on the back door, clearing his mind in preparation for what was to come. He didn't have words yet in mind, but an overwhelming sense of determination steeled his form.

Hinata came to door a mere moment after his knuckle left the wood frame. Though her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, she didn't not seem altogether surprised.

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten-san just left a moment ago. She said she was going to replenish your supplies before the two of you had to leave." She stepped backwards to let him into the house.

He nodded to her slightly as he entered, glad for once that Tenten won't be there to hear his words.

"I apologize for my harsh words earlier, Hinata-sama," Neji said cooly. He watched as she walked towards the stove, where a kettle of water was heating.

She turned to him and smiled gently. "You only said what was on your mind, Neji-nii-san." She reached upwards to open a cupboard and took down two mugs and a box of tea leaves.

The sight of his cousin, looking so natural and at home in this admittedly warm kitchen, Neji couldn't help but think she belonged there. The mugs were white and of a cheap-looking porcelain; they couldn't compare to the fine china cups that Hinata had grown up using. She was wearing a thin, oversized navy sweater and loose grey pants–a far cry from the silk robes that all the members of the Main House had been attired in. But still, she looked more comfortable than he had ever seen her.

"Neji-nii-san, I know that you think that I have to return to the Hyuuga, but I simply cannot do that."

He had always heard a tremor in her tone, a touch of skittish fear that made her seem unsure of herself. But now, her soft voice held a strength that he never knew she held.

"I am happy here with Naruto... There is no place for me within the Hyuuga Clan. I would not be a competent leader or warrior. This is my place, now." The squeal of the tea kettle interrupted her; she picked it off the stove and began pouring hot water into the mugs.

A part of him cried viciously for anger, for her to be responsible to her destiny as a Main House child. But another part wondered if Tenten was really right. Was he being selfish for demanding that she fall into a preset role that, like he, didn't want to be in?

"How do you know that you really belong here?"

Hinata turned and smiled, more brilliantly than he had ever seen, as she handed him a mug of steaming tea.

"Love." The answer was simple, short, and sweet. When he didn't say anything, she blushed pink and looked back down into the mug of tea she was holding in both hands. "I-I know you think that it's a silly ideal, but... It's really why I want to be here. I am very happy here, yes... But I think I would be happy anywhere as long as I was with Naruto."

She looked up at him, her eyes a pearly white. They were just like his, a gift and curse all in one, only hers were filled with faith and hope. "Don't you feel the same when you're with Tenten-san?"

Neji jerked backwards. "Tenten?"

Hinata flushed even deeper. "T-that is, I mean... Tenten-san and you... A-are close, are you not?"

"She is my companion," Neji answered evenly.

"A-and don't you always prefer when s-she is near?" Hinata struggled to verbalize her thoughts, lost in embarrassment and her own shy nature.

Neji thought for a second before answering. "Yes."

"Then you care for her, right? E-even if it's not in the way I meant," she continued.

Neji nodded. "She is very close to me."

It was difficult to say out loud, Neji noticed. He had grown so use to her presence that he had taken her for granted. However, she _was_ one of the few people he trusted, and she had always been with him. He didn't know if he cared for her in the way Hinata had implied, but he did care for her, and he needed her to be near him.

He quickly shook himself from his thoughts. He walked closer to his cousin, keeping his face neutral. "I will not take you from here forcefully," he quietly conceded. "If this is your choice, then I respect it, Hinata-sama."

She reached out her hand to touch his arm. "Thank you, Neji-nii-san." She beamed up at him. "And please, only Hinata. There is no more need for formalities."

Neji stepped backwards, suddenly feeling awkward within the moment. "Tenten and I will depart as soon as she returns. Thank you for your hospitality."

She nodded her acceptance. "And Neji-nii-san... I know you care for Tenten, but I think, if for nothing more than as a reminder, you should tell her too."

Not use to expressing his emotions, Neji merely nodded jerkily. Yes... If for nothing more than as a reminder, he would tell her that she was important to him.

With that in mind, Neji turned towards the door and awaited for his teammate to return.

* * *

There were certain defining moments in her life, Sakura realized, that held nothing more than dread. The feeling killed her inside. Not quite so sweet as anticipation, dread grabbed onto her and seemed to be able to stop her lungs from functioning.

Sasuke's eyes bore into hers, flickers of emotion swirling in the inky darkness. She wished helplessly that she could read what was in them, because the silence was crushing her.

"Are you sure?"

The pause in time was broken; his voice shook her out of her dream-state.

"I'm sure." Staring at him, desperately trying to keep her voice from quaking. Knowing that this was the moment that would define everything.

She waited for his response, for a question, for anything. Anything to keep her from having to tell him, anything to keep him from disappearing in front of her.

Sasuke was silent, brooding. Nothing about his form revealed how hard his heart was pounding against his chest.

"D-don't you want to know?" The waiting was worse than anything, and she couldn't keep it inside anymore.

The way his eyes caught into her soul broke her heart. "Tell me."

Sakura clenched her hands inside the folds of her sleeves to keep from visibly trembling. "He said... Itachi said that the secret of the Mangekyo–the secret to attaining it–is for the wielder to kill the one he holds most dear to him."

He hand shot up and grasped her forearm with alarming speed, his inaction broken by the sudden movement. His grasp was not gentle; in fact, she was sure she would wear a bracelet of bruises the next day.

"Are you sure?!"

"Y-yes!" she gasped out, more out of surprise than pain. Unconsciously, her other hand had risen to settle softly on his.

The touch shocked him, as if electricity had passed through them. He released her arm and took a step back. His eyes, no longer on her, were focused entirely on his hand. His visible distress scared Sakura more than the threat of physical harm.

For a moment he stood in silence. He made no visible attempt to say or do anything.

"Sasuke?" She tentatively whispered, her voice breaking with worry.

He looked up to her again, his expression steely and harder than she had ever seen it. "Good. That's all I needed to know." He paused for a moment, his gaze not softening as it bared into her. "You are no longer indebted to me."

"What will you do?" Sakura fought to keep the desperation out of her voice. She wondered how he could keep himself so calm, when she was being ripped to shreds.

The corners of his lips tightened. "That is not your concern."

She took a step towards him, no longer able to keep herself physically still. "Sasuke, please. Itachi... He's not... He knows. He knows you're going after him. Please, it's dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you." She was babbling, the words bubbling up to her lips before she could quell the rush.

His voice was measuredly monotonous when he spoke next. "It doesn't matter. You're not involved in this."

"Please, Sasuke. Listen to me." She poured her emotions into her eyes, looking up at him with a kind of desperation she never knew she could have.

"Sakura. You have your freedom. I don't need you anymore."

Her breath hitched as she took another step closer to him, as if her nearness could persuade him to listen. "Don't you... Don't you care?" She looked down, willing for courage to say how she felt. When she looked back up again, there were tears in her eyes. "I-I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?" She reached up and clutched his hand, holding it to her. "Don't you... Can't you love me too?"

He sucked in a breath of air, jerking back away from her. A kind of strange rage filled him, agitation clear as his eyes flashed red in the shadows.

"Of course I can't love you," he hissed into the dark, as if his anger could justify how much he was hurting her. "I am the Avenger. I'm using you because you're a whore and a spy."

It was as if all the air had rushed out of her lungs, as if her heart had stopped beating because someone was squeezing it too hard. The pain was excruciating but she couldn't diagnose where it was coming from. She fell to her knees, a choked sob slipping from her lips. She couldn't look at him.

His voice was almost gentle when he spoke again. "I promised I would give you your freedom... Nothing else."

Her eyes squeezed shut, as if blocking his image from her view could make his words false, and she started shaking her head. "No."

Though he was silent and she couldn't see him, she could still feel his presence in front of her. "No," she repeated again, this time more forcefully. She opened her eyes, pleadingly reaching up to him. "I don't care what you can or can't give me. But please... Please let me go with you."

He had turned away from her so that he was facing the window. She couldn't see his face, couldn't see that his fists were clenched in frustration.

"I know you said that you have to do this, but please... I don't care what happens, I just want to be with you."

In a blur of movements, he materialized in front of her, pulling her up by her wrists. His face was so close to hers that it could have been a prelude to a kiss. "You don't understand anything," he whispered. "You think that by saying this you change everything. It doesn't."

"But at least I can try." Her voice was breathless but her eyes were passionate and bright.

When the silence enveloped them once more, she couldn't stop herself from asking one more thing. "What are you afraid of?"

His lips covered hers without warning, mouth hard and demanding against hers, a jolt of liquid heat passing from her mouth to the pit of her stomach in a nanosecond. She felt weak, quivering like a newborn lamb against his chest.

"You ask me what I'm afraid of?" His voice was rough, belying the emotions he had tried so desperately to hide. His hand rose to stroke her face in a mockery of comfort it was designed to give, his thumb brushing softly over her lips. "_This._" His head bent to take her in another kiss, this one longer, more leisurely. He broke it to repeat the word. "_This._" Somehow his arm had wound around her waist, pressing her ever so much harder against him.

Subconsciously, she felt her head tilt back as he kissed her again. He nipped at her lips, asking for the entrance she willingly gave, his tongue teasing against hers. It was different from all the kisses before, as their emotions–her fear, his anger–overwhelmed them in a flurry of touches.

She barely noticed when his hand moved down to cup her breast, barely noticed as he led her, stumbling, backwards towards her futon. She didn't notice has his hands began pulling roughly at her obi, didn't even notice when the silky robe began sliding sensuously down her body. She concentrated on him, the solid form in front of her, memorizing the kiss as if it were the secret to breathing, living, itself.

Just as suddenly as he began he stopped, pulling slightly away from her, looking at her with an intensity that made her insides squirm. Except for her thin undergarments, she was naked. She shivered slightly from his gaze as she waited for some kind of reaction.

He stood there, almost stunned, as he looked at her, his muscles strained. He looked furious, at her or himself she couldn't tell.

And like that it hit her. He _was_ afraid. Genuinely afraid of how he felt around her, afraid of how he was acting.

She took his hand, praying that he wouldn't yank it away. She pressed it to her lips in a kiss, a blessing, so gentle that it made him freeze, before looking up to him again. "Sasuke, I love you."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, reaching for her again. She allowed him to tip her backwards onto the mattress, sighing as his form covered hers. Her fingers were less than skilled as they reached to undo his clothing, but she got the job done.

His lips seemed to be moving everywhere, covering her like rain but making her body burn even hotter. She arched against him, overwhelmed by the sensations spiking through her system, moving against him to fuel the friction. They were silent for the breathy moans that escaped her at every caress.

She wished she could will her mind to think, wished she could comprehend anything beyond the fact that Sasuke was there, pressed hard as he rocked against her. Yet all her mind seemed to be able to digest were the feelings Sasuke was evoking.

His hands smoked over her alabaster skin, worshipful in the way they moved over her ribs and hips. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel the connection between them, so intensely tenuous that it made her heart want to break all over again.

The pressure that built became too strong, and as a particularly angled thrust made her mind seem to shatter into a million pieces of iridescent pleasure, Sakura couldn't help but gasp out his name. She felt him stiffen for the merest of seconds before he resumed his movements, joining her in release moments later, body quivering from the indescribable feelings rushing through him.

He maneuvered their bodies so that her back was pressed against his chest, an arm thrown carelessly over her waist. It was a position meant to comfort, and she couldn't stop herself from falling into the warmth of his form against hers. However, even when he relaxed against her, she knew that the spell was broken.

As the waves of sleep began washing over her, Sakura understood that a decision had been made. It was all she could do to pray that Sasuke would still be laying next to her in the morning.

* * *

He didn't want to let himself think. Surrounded by the smell of her, her skin smooth against him, feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed... He wanted to stay there forever.

A part of him was screaming at his stupidity, foolishness, weakness. How could he have broken? Even now, she felt so small and delicate beneath him. How could she have made him behave like this?

His mind whirled, strangely detached from his body, as he thought about the repercussions of their actions. He brutally stamped those thoughts down, willing himself to sleep, to offer her one last comfort before he had to hurt her again, always again.

He couldn't love her. Couldn't.

If anything, for her sake.

* * *

She awoke almost instantly, the rush of air brushing against her shoulder as he carefully extricated himself from her side. She listened as he rose and began putting on his clothes, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Her voice was raspy with sleep.

He didn't say anything at first. "I don't know."

That statement made her angry, though for what reason she wasn't sure. She pushed herself upright, pulling up the light blanket they had kicked to the ground to cover herself. "Don't."

He looked at her expectantly, now fully dressed.

"Don't go! There is no 'I don't know', Sasuke. If you're going to leave, then just tell me that I'll never see you again." She looked down, suddenly vulnerable after her bitter tirade. "I can't keep hoping. It hurts too much."

Then all of a sudden he was behind her, his speed as inhuman as ever. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders. For a moment, he simply rested his chin at the crook of her neck, breathing in and out.

She felt the tears, sliding hotly down her face, but didn't make a sound. She knew, deep inside, that his heart had chosen, and that she wasn't what it wanted. Nothing she could do or say would change that.

Sasuke pulled back, releasing her shoulders but keeping his face close to hers. "Sakura..." he breathed. "Thank you."

She had barely any time to feel surprise when she felt a dull jab at the base of her neck and the haze of unconsciousness began to once again roll over her.

His name, a stillborn whisper, died on her lips.

* * *

"What do you mean, you have to leave?"

Sakura shook her head softly at Ino, trying to dispel the blond girl's protests before they even began. They were both kneeling before a low table, sharing a pot of green tea on the porch that overlooked the garden. "I found out what Sasuke needed to know. There's no purpose for me here."

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand. "I heard that. But why do you have to leave? There's plenty of room here. You could make a comfortable living here as a geisha. I'd be happy to help you further your training."

Sakura kept her gaze downcast, unable to meet Ino's gaze. She had awoken alone, with the blanket covering her form, at dawn. Her priceless kimono, thrown so carelessly onto the ground in their passions, had been draped carefully over the changing screen.

She was haunted by his voice, his final farewell. Everything reminded her of him, try as she might not to think of him. Though nothing solid had formed in her mind, she was sure of one thing: she couldn't stay in Dream and stay sane.

She looked back up to Ino, hoping that her watery eyes wouldn't be noticed. "You're too kind with your offer. But this place has always just been a transition. It's time for me to find a real home."

Ino, never quite so observant as she was with Sakura, noticed the shift in emotions in her voice almost instantaneously. "Something's wrong." It was said as a statement, not a question. "Is it Sasuke?"

Sakura shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face. "No, that's not it. He's fine. I'm sure."

Ino ducked her head to peer into her eyes, once more hidden under the veil of lashes. "No, something's wrong. I'm sure of it." Her hand gripped Sakura's even harder. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" Sakura tried to pass it off as a joke, laughing slightly. "He didn't. I'm fine, Ino." She paused slightly. "I'm happy. I have my freedom. I mean, it's what I've always wanted."

A look at Ino's face told Sakura of the battle of questions rising up inside her. "Are you in love with him?"

For a moment, Sakura was shocked at how easily Ino read her. She knew that there were almost no signs that led to how she felt about him, but Ino was able to pinpoint the source of her anguish with one simple question.

"Does it matter?" She was surprised at how bitter she sounded.

Ino bit her lip for a moment, staring at her friend with a mixture of sympathy and surprise. Then, without prompting, she enveloped Sakura in a tight embrace. "Of course it matters," she murmured.

The sudden act of affection brought Sakura's tears to the surface quicker than any words. She gave a quick, breathless sob before sinking her face into Ino's shoulder. "I can't stay here."

Ino was silent for a moment before replying. "No, I don't suppose you can't." She pulled away slightly, but still held her friend close. Pity, like a shroud, was evident in the expression she gave. "How could you let that happen, Sakura?" She smiled slightly to soften the reproach. "Brooding avengers can't ever give you what you want."

"I know. I knew. I was stupid to not... to hope that it would be different." Sakura struggled to vocalize how she felt.

Nothing she said, Ino knew, could comfort Sakura. The only thing she could offer at the moment was support. "Where will you go?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

"Then stay here until you do." Ino smiled, gently patting Sakura's hand. "I can't let you out into the world without a clue. Until you know, you're welcome to stay here with me."

Sakura returned the smile, eyes still watery, more grateful than she ever thought possible that Ino understood her. "Thank you."

And for the first time that day, Sakura felt at peace with the knowledge that there would be life after Dream, after Sasuke. No matter how painful, she would continue to live.

She would survive, for nothing more than to know that her love would drive her.

* * *

End Note: Uh. Yeah. OK. Please don't stab me? At least tell me you enjoyed the smex XD

Thanks to my SmexHotline preview readers! These guys helped make sure that I stayed within reasonable limits of what's appropriate for an M rating or not, and gave me the pre-support needed to complete the chapter. You guys are great!

Next update will come faster, I promise. This story is winding down... Depending on how my mind takes it, the next chapter may or may not be the last one. As always, thanks to everyone for their endless support!


End file.
